


Devils of Truth

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - What Canon?, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Past Assault, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Violence, fili and kili are not related, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Fili remembers is being a slave, a warrior and guard for his master.  He has a new master now, and adjustments to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).



> This story is a gift to LittlestSecret for her birthday. Happy birthday!

The slave sat cross legged in the dirt, staring down at his hands clasped in his lap. He was barefoot, with thick iron chains around each ankle and wrist. He wasn’t concerned about getting his clothes dirty. They were already tattered.

A small wooden sword lay on the ground in front of him. It looked like it might have been a child’s toy at some point. Other slaves sitting nearby had things in front of them too. Most had teacups. There were a couple with quills, a few with gardening trowels, and one with a tiny yellow pillow. The items indicated the training of each slave.

The slave was hungry. This was the fourth city the trader had visited with him. No one wanted to buy a slave that was proficient with weapons. If they couldn’t be certain of his loyalty he might turn on them one day. The trader had quit feeding him properly, considering it a waste of resources.

There was no cause for potential buyers to be concerned. He wouldn’t kill anyone to try and escape. Being a slave was all he knew. He had been sold when he was seven by a cousin. His parents had died and no one was willing to take him in. Even if he was given freedom, he had nowhere to go.

He had been trained to fight for sport in competitions. Occasionally he had been used as a guard by his master. He could use any weapon with deadly accuracy or merely draw blood to win a bout. His master had died though, and left debts to be paid. Now he was a warrior with no battles to fight.

He ignored the people walking past. He kept his eyes cast down. It didn’t register when two sets of boots stopped in front of the slave with the pillow. Words floated past, but he didn’t bother to listen. A slap against the side of his head got his attention, though. Startled, he looked up at the trader and two dwarves standing beside him.

“He’s well-built enough,” one dwarf said.

“Get up!” The trader kicked at him.

The slave stood up and held still while the two dwarves looked him over. The bald one poked at the wooden sword with his toe, asking “What weapons do you use?”

“I favor swords, but I can use anything,” the slave said.

“A fighter, then?”

The slave nodded. “And guard too.”

The bald dwarf frowned and crossed his arms.

“Take off your shirt,” the other dwarf told him. When he did so, the dwarf said, “You don’t have many scars for a fighter.”

“Because I’m good, my lord. I also heal quickly if I get injured.” He didn’t care if he sounded like he was bragging. The slave wanted away from the trader as much as the trader wanted rid of him.

The bald one was still frowning. “You can probably do better, Thorin.”

The slave looked at them in surprise. Thorin? As in King Thorin? He’d heard of him, but never seen him.

Thorin ignored the look, saying, “Look around, Dwalin. Kili’s birthday is in three weeks. Will you be back with more selection within three weeks?” he asked the trader.

“No, Sire, I’m afraid not.”

The bald one, Dwalin, said, “He won’t be trained properly.”

With a derisive snort, Thorin replied, “What training does he need? All he has to do is keep his mouth shut and his legs open.”

The slave took a step back. “What?” He was not a bed slave!

The trader clouted him in the head hard enough to unbalance him and then pushed him to the ground, snarling, “Shut up before I sell you to the bear pits!”

Before the trader could land another blow, Thorin asked, “How much do you want for him?”

The trader named a price that was not unreasonable, but Thorin frowned and shook his head. The trader said, “That’s a low price for an expert weapons master.”

“I’m not buying an expert weapons master,” Thorin pointed out with a smug smile. “I’m buying an untrained pleasure slave that you just threatened to throw in the pits.”

The slave stood up, looking back and forth as they haggled, hoping they could not come to an agreement. Even a swift death in the bear pits might be preferable over being forced to bed someone every night. He clenched his hands into fists to hide their trembling.

All too soon they agreed on a price, though. The slave could tell the trader was unhappy by the way his jaw clenched as he asked, “What name would you like on the papers?”

Thorin looked him over again, murmuring, “Fair hair, fair skin…” Louder, he told the trader, “Fili, property of Kili.”

The paperwork was filled out and handed over with a flourish as the trader said, “Pleasure doing business with you, Sire.” He picked up the discarded shirt and threw it in the slave’s face with a sneer, telling him, “Have fun.”

The slave, Fili now, was tempted to smash the teeth right out of that smirking mouth. He tensed, but a big hand landed on his shoulder.

“Come along, lad,” Dwalin said.

Fili felt like he was going to be sick. Still he followed, hastily pulling his shirt on. He didn’t have much of a choice.

After exchanging a quiet word with Thorin, Dwalin led him to a small chamber. Fili looked around while Dwalin rummaged in a chest against the wall. There wasn’t much to see. The chest and the small bed were the only furnishings.

“These should fit you well enough for now,” Dwalin said as he tossed some clothes on the bed. “You can take a bath and get cleaned up in there first.” He gestured to a door.

Fili stepped forward to take the clothes, but Dwalin grabbed his arm. He froze, tensing up. Was his new role to begin so soon?

“You were a fighter before. I respect that,” Dwalin told him. “That doesn’t matter now, though. That part of your life is over.” He released Fili’s arm and stepped closer. “I’m telling you now, you’ll never pick up a weapon again. If I see you with a sword, or axe, or even so much as a butter knife, you’ll lose your hands. I’ll chop them off myself. And if you ever hurt Kili or Thorin, or anyone at all, I’ll flay you alive. It will make the bear pits look like a mercy. Are we clear?”

Fili nodded. He understood perfectly.

“Kili’s a good lad. He’ll take care of you. Now go on and wash up. Stay here. I’ll send someone with some food for you.” Dwalin turned and walked to the door.

Fili looked at the bed. He blurted out, “I never wanted any of this.”

Dwalin looked back at him with pity. “That doesn’t matter now either, Fili.” He left, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the tags. Mentions of past abuse in this chapter.

Fili took his time in the bath. He hadn’t been able to get thoroughly clean since he’d been sold to the trader. It felt nice to be able to soak away all the grime and dirt, but he wasn’t able to relax. He finished up and got dressed. The clothes were simple, brown trousers and a cream shirt, but the cloth was a good quality. He found a comb and braided his hair back from his face to trail down his back in a thick club. After tying it off with a strip of leather, he went back into the bedroom.

There was a tray on top of the chest holding a steaming bowl of stew, half a loaf of bread, a good sized hunk of cheese, and a few small covered dishes that probably held jam and such. There was also a teapot with a matching cup. He noted that there was no knife, no fork, only two spoons of different sizes. He couldn’t help but admire Dwalin’s eye for detail.

He didn’t know what to expect. He’d seen pleasure slaves before when he was on guard duty for his master. Pampered creatures kneeling by their masters’ feet, most often wearing little to nothing at all. He paid them no attention once he had decided if they were a threat or not. Not that they ever were. If he thought about them at all, it was usually with pity.

Now he was to be one of them, a plaything for some rich nobleman. He resisted the sudden urge to throw the tray across the room. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths until it passed. Getting angry wouldn’t solve anything, and might worsen his circumstances. He had no illusions, and a new slave causing trouble wouldn’t be around for long.

He sat on the edge of the bed, folding his hands in his lap. He bowed his head, closing his eyes and starting to mentally go over the best way to fight an opponent with a trident and net. Anything to keep from dwelling on what his future would hold.

He lost count of how many fights he had traced over in his mind before he heard a key in the lock. Jumping up, Fili turned to face the door.

It was Thorin. He came into the room, and stopped, looking Fili over. “Good, you’re ready.” His eyes flicked to the tray of uneaten food and he frowned. “You didn’t eat?”

Was eating an order? He couldn’t remember. Thorin was looking like he expected an answer of some sort, so Fili murmured, “No, my lord.”

“Well, no time for it now. Maybe Kili has something in his room. Come along.” Thorin turned and left.

Fili hurried to follow. He counted steps, noting that he took three for Thorin’s two. He couldn’t hear his own footfalls over Thorin’s booted stride. He tried to keep track of the twists and turns they took through the halls, but he lost sense of his direction. He watched Thorin and tried to decide what the best way to disarm the bigger dwarf would be. He tried to guess if the color on the next door would be grey or blue, or maybe plain wood. He did everything he could except think about where he was being taken.

They finally came to a stop by a wooden door. Thorin gestured for him to step away a bit, saying, “Wait there.” He knocked, and went inside when a voice called out.

Fili wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his trousers. He had avoided it as long as he could, but there was no dodging it any longer. He thought of his former master’s friends. Fat old men who rarely left their homes, preferring to stay behind secure walls to avoid the consequences of the decisions they made for others. Men who played politics and gambled with other people’s lives.

He bowed his head, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. He could do this. He had no choice. At least not one that didn’t involve an unpleasant death.

The door opened. Thorin poked his head out and said, “Come.”

Another quick swipe of his palms. Fili schooled his face as best as he could, but he felt too wide eyed. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as he walked to Thorin. Thorin took him by the arm and guided him into the room.

“Happy birthday, Kili,” Thorin said, stopping Fili in the middle of a large chamber. Walking past, Thorin stopped beside a young brunet dwarf and clapped him on the shoulder. “He’s untrained, but I figured you can teach him what you want him to know.”

The young dwarf smiled, saying, “He’s exquisite!” He took a step towards Fili, looking him up and down.

This was Kili? This was no fat nobleman. Their eyes met, and Fili realized he was staring. He looked down at his feet.

“What’s your name?” Kili asked.

“Fili, my lord,” he murmured. He flinched and looked up when a finger touched his cheek.

“You have pretty eyes, Fili,” Kili told him quietly before spinning away to face Thorin. “He’s perfect, Uncle, thank you!” He stepped forward and caught Thorin in an exuberant hug.

Thorin laughed and said something, but Fili couldn’t focus enough to make sense of the words. Uncle? No fat nobleman indeed, instead he was the bed slave of a prince. As much as he had tried not to think about it, he had some expectations from what little he had seen when he was a guard. Now even that fragile support was peeled away. There was nothing in his frame of reference for this. He took a shaky breath. He could do this. He had to.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Thorin said, thumping Kili on the back again. “You have a meeting in the morning, remember. Don’t stay up all night. He didn’t eat dinner so he may be hungry.”

Kili nodded and then smiled at Fili as he told his uncle goodnight. Once Thorin left and shut the door, Kili asked, “Are you hungry?”

“No, Master,” Fili said. His eyes shot up when Kili snorted. Kili was making a face, and it made him look younger. Fili wondered how old he really was.

“I’d prefer you not call me master,” Kili said.

“What would you have me call you then?” Fili asked.

“Kili’s a good place to start.”

Fili frowned and looked down.

"What’s the matter?”

He didn’t want to say, but slaves were to answer if they were asked a question. “If anyone overhears me address you with such familiarity, I’ll likely be flogged.”

Kili took his hand and tugged it, leading him to the bed. “How’s this? You can call me Kili here, in our room. Out in public you can call me my lord.” He beamed with a smile when Fili nodded. He dropped Fili’s hand so he could start untying the laces at the neck of his shirt. Once he had it undone, he peeled it off and went to work at the laces at Fili’s throat.

With the broad expanse of tanned chest in front of him, Fili couldn’t help but think Kili was grown. Still, when his eyes flicked up, Kili looked like a dwarfling unwrapping a present. As he raised his arms so Kili could pull off his shirt, he realized that is exactly what Kili was.

“Sit down,” Kili said, with a gentle push on his shoulder.

Fili sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Kili climb on to the bed and sit behind him, but looked forward again when Kili laid a finger against his jaw. He closed his eyes when Kili started unbraiding his hair.

Once it was down, Kili scooted forward until his chest was pressed against Fili’s back and wrapped one arm around Fili’s waist. He dropped a kiss on Fili’s shoulder and asked, “Thorin says you are untrained. Have you ever lain with a man before?”

Fili didn’t open his eyes, he only nodded. The hand resting on his stomach started to slide up and down the taut flesh.

“Tell me,” Kili whispered, his breath making Fili break out in gooseflesh.

He didn’t want to talk about it, but he could not ignore a direct command. “It was a punishment.”

The hand that was starting to map out his chest froze over his heart. Kili asked, “What? A punishment for what?”

Fili caught himself rubbing his hands on his trousers again. He stopped and said, “I was a fighter. Our masters bet money on us. If we lost a bout, our punishment was to be given to the winner for the night.”

The hand fell away and Kili shifted so he was sitting beside Fili. His voice was flat when he asked, “And you? Did you win often?”

Fili couldn’t help the small smile. “I did.” He opened his eyes to see Kili frowning at him. He knew he hadn’t been asked, but wanted to explain. “When an opponent was sent to my room, I’d let him sleep on the floor if he wished. If the match was bad, I’d take the floor and he could have the bed. I have no taste for rape.”

Kili’s frown melted away into something that looked like a fond smile. “I bet that made you popular, didn’t it?”

Fili’s smile grew enough to show his dimple. “Yes, Kili. Once word got out about it, I started winning every fight. Imagine that.”

Kili laughed. “Didn’t the masters catch on?”

That wiped the smile from Fili’s face. “It took them a while, but eventually they did.”

Kili’s tone was gentle when he asked, “What did they do?”

“When I won, my opponent was sent to my master’s bed. I was given a jug of wine.”

“And when you lost? Were you sent to their master’s bed too?””

Shaking his head, Fili said, “I was still given to my opponent. I think they resented that I could no longer protect them.”

“They took their frustrations out on you.”

It wasn’t a question, but Fili nodded anyway.

A gentle hand stroked his hair. Kili said, “Stand up.”

He did as he was told. Kili pulled back the furs and blankets and then told him, “Lay down.”

So this was it. Fili lay down on his back, squeezing his eyes shut. He flinched when instead of the heavy body he was expecting, a light blanket covered him. His eyes popped open and he watched Kili walk to the other side of the bed and slide under the blanket.

“Good night, Fili.” Kili punched at his pillow, turned his back to Fili, and shifted around until he got comfortable.

Fili stared at the back of Kili’s head. What was this? Was it some sort of game? Was he supposed to do something now? He turned his head to stare up at the ceiling above. Earlier Kili had acted like he was impatient to bed him. Now he looked as if he was going to sleep.

Kili moved a bit, making Fili flinch, but he only adjusted position. When he settled back down, he heaved a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a small snore.

Relief at a reprieve warred with irritation. Part of him wanted to get it over with and be done. Now what was he supposed to do? The bed was soft, but he didn’t know if he was supposed to stay in it. Did Kili expect him to retire to a different chamber for the night? Was he to sleep on the floor? Another snore and Fili knew he’d get no further commands.

Reasoning that Kili was used to sleeping alone, Fili eased from the bed. A quick glance around and Fili found a place against the wall between two tables. He sank to the floor, drawing his legs up and crossing his arms over them. He rested his forehead on his knees. He started thinking about the last match he lost, going over what he should have done differently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a longer than normal chapter for LittlestSecret's actual birthday, and the fact I'll be updating less often than every day now. Happy birthday, bb!

Countless matches mentally refought, and Fili was starting to doze. He jerked awake when there was a heavy banging on the door. He saw Kili sit upright in the bed. Before he could determine if he should answer the door, it opened.

“Wake up call! Cover up,” floated in, and then the owner of the voice popped his head in. “Morning, Kili. Get up!”

Kili groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Mahal, Ori. You’re too cheerful in the mornings.”

The auburn-haired dwarf grinned and said, “You’re awfully grumpy for someone who got his birthday present early. I saw the papers when Thorin filed them. Where is he?”

“Fili?” Kili looked at the empty side of the bed and blinked.

“Yes, my lord?” Fili rose from his hiding spot.

Ori looked at Kili, shocked. “You made him sleep on the floor?”

“What? No! I didn’t make him do anything!” Kili sighed and ran a hand over his face. With a wave, he said, “Fili, meet Ori. He’s a scribe and a friend, except at dawn when I hate him.”

“Nah, you love me.” Ori stepped forward, extending a hand to Fili. “Well met.”

Fili stared at the hand. Slaves weren’t introduced to friends. Slaves were part of the furnishings, to be unnoticed until needed. A quick glance at Ori’s face, and a smile and nod had him holding his own hand out. Ori grasped it and gave it a firm shake while Fili muttered, “Well met, my lord.”

Ori dropped his hand, telling Kili, “I’ve ordered some breakfast to be sent up.”

“You should have waited for it like a normal person.” Kili stretched and groaned when his back popped.

“And then you would have griped about having to rush to get ready and skipped breakfast again. You get too grumpy if you don’t eat,” Ori told him. “And I wanted a chance to meet Fili.”

A tapping at the door had Ori bouncing across the room. When he opened it, two servants came in, pushing carts laden with covered dishes. Ori grabbed something from one of them, and came back to Fili. He held it out, saying, “Try this.”

It was a tiny, flaky pastry. After a quick glance at Kili, who only nodded and waved, Fili took the delicate treat and popped it in his mouth. It was filled with a sweet strawberry cream, the flavor bursting across his tongue when he bit into it. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted, and Fili closed his eyes with a little content hum to savor it.

“I take it you like it?” When Fili nodded, Ori laughed. “My brother came up with the recipe.”

Kili perked up a little. “Hand me one, will you?”

Fili started to move to get one, but Ori took him arm and said, “Nope. Those are only for people who get out of bed. I suggest you get moving before Fili and I eat them all.”

Kili grumbled, but got up. Looking at all the food, he said, “How hungry are you, Ori?”

Ori handed Fili another pastry. “I’ve already eaten. I didn’t know what Fili would like so I asked for a variety.”

Fili looked at him in surprise. Slaves were fed whatever was handy. They weren’t offered a lot of choice. He remembered parties where pleasure slaves would be fed tidbits from their masters’ plates like a favored dog. The sweet taste in his mouth suddenly seemed cloying.

Kili sat in one of the chairs, reaching for a teapot. As he poured he said, “Fili, come sit down and eat something.”

Scooping his shirt from the floor, he pulled it on and then knelt on the floor beside Kili’s feet.

“What are you doing?”

Fili looked up to see Ori and Kili frowning at him. He froze, unsure what he did wrong.

“Sit at the table so you can eat,” Kili told him.

When Fili’s glance flicked to him, Ori said, “I’m not staying. Enjoy your breakfast.” To Kili he added, “See you in the council meeting,” before taking his leave.

Fili got up and perched on the edge of a chair, trying to guess what he was supposed to do now. Kili was serving himself, so that didn’t seem to be it.

“Are you hungry?” When Fili nodded, Kili handed him an empty plate. “Here you go.”

This was unheard of in his world. Slaves didn’t share meals at the same table as their masters. If slaves ate the same food, it was because the meal had leftovers that would ruin otherwise. He stared at the plate, not knowing where to start or even if he should. Maybe it would be better if he waited until Kili was done? Yes, that would be best. That way he couldn’t cause offense if he chose wrong. He put the plate down on the table in front of him.

That didn’t seem to be the right idea either, because Kili frowned at the plate. When he looked at Fili his face smoothed out. He grabbed a few slices of bacon, some toast, and cheese and put them on Fili’s plate. “Eat that.”

Feeling like this was going from bad to worse, Fili nibbled at the cheese. His master was serving him food. He was an unused bed slave. His world had flipped upside down and there were no clues on how to react.

“I can’t get out of this meeting, but we should be done by noon. After lunch, we’ll go to the tailor and smithy,” Kili said. He took a last gulp of tea and rose.

Fili stood too. “Am I to come with you?”

“Nope. You’re going to sit right there and finish breakfast.” Kili rushed to dress while Fili sank back into the seat.

Fili looked at the food in dismay. Was he supposed to eat all of that? Before he could ask, Kili squeezed the back of his neck briefly.

“See you in a few hours. Stay here.” And then Kili was gone.

Alone for the first time in weeks, Fili sighed. He was tired and confused. He picked around at the food, but there was no way he could eat even half of it. He stood and stretched his legs, and then built up the fire from a stack of logs beside it. He wanted to take the chance to look around a little, but Kili had specifically told him to stay in the chair so he sat back down.

Midmorning, a couple of servants came to take away the plates. One of them gave him a smile, but neither said anything so he stayed quiet too. Was this to be his life now? Sitting and waiting? He supposed it was. He leaned forward to stretch out his back, then twisted from side to side. If this was an everyday thing, he’d get fat and slow. He needed to find something to do for exercise, not to mention to keep from going crazy with boredom. A glance at the fire made him think chopping wood would work until he remembered Dwalin’s threat. No chopping wood, no axes for him.

True to his word, Kili returned just after lunchtime. He gave Fili a pat on the shoulder in passing, asking, “Are you hungry?”

Still full from breakfast, Fili shook his head. “No, Kili.”

Words muffled from changing into a different shirt, Kili asked, “Like that chair, do you?”

“I suppose?” Fili looked at the chair. It was comfortable enough.

When his head popped through the neck of the shirt he was putting on, Kili said, “I wondered if you favored it, that’s all. You were there when I left.”

“You told me to stay here, my lord.”

Kili paused and gave him a pained look. “I meant stay here in the royal quarters. You didn’t have to stay in that specific chair.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Fili was used to specific commands. This was all confusing. Eat, but nothing in particular. Sit in someplace besides your proper spot. Stay, but nowhere specific. He hung his head. He’d have to get better at deciphering Kili’s commands.

“No harm done, but I imagine you were bored. Will you let me fix your hair?”

Fili looked up in surprise. Why would Kili want to fix his hair? He shrugged and nodded, getting a smile out of Kili. He turned so it could be reached easier.

“You have gorgeous hair,” Kili murmured as he combed Fili’s hair out, taking care not to pull too hard at the tangles. “It’s softer than it looks, too.”

No one had done his hair for him in years. Usually that was a prerogative saved for family members or someone close. Maybe this was normal for a bed slave, though. He wished there was someone he could ask. It felt nice at least.

Soon Fili’s hair was braided and tied off while Kili muttered, “We need to go to the jeweler as well.”

Kili went to the closet while Fili tentatively patted at his hair. It was styled different from his usual simple plait. He didn’t have time to wonder about it because Kili returned with an old pair of boots.

“They’re a bit worn, but I don’t think I have any others that will fit,” Kili said as he handed them over along with a balled up pair of socks.

A glance told Fili that Kili was right. Kili was taller, and had the proportions that went with it. These must be old boots he had outgrown. Fili put them on and stood up. He gave a nod at Kili’s anxious look and got a smile back in return.

“Good. Let’s go!”

First they went by the smithy, where the iron chains around Fili’s wrists and ankles were struck off. His sigh of relief made Kili and the smith grin at him. When he blushed and ducked his head, Kili squeezed the back of his neck affectionately.

Next they stopped at the tailor. Fili was measured and maneuvered while Kili was reciting a list of things he’d like to order. When asked if he had a preference for any particular fabric, Fili bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. Kili saw and took pity, listing the types of fabric he wanted to examine. After inspecting several, he offered two swatches to Fili. When asked to choose, Fili was able to pick the green one without hesitation. This time the warm hand on the back of his neck lingered after the squeeze. The tailor promised to have at least one outfit done by the end of the day tomorrow, and they left.

A quick visit to a jewelry shop and Kili bought hair beads and clasps. He forgot something though, and ran back to have a quick murmured conversation with the jeweler while Fili examined one of the new beads.

It was reaching midafternoon by now and the markets were getting more crowded. Fili followed Kili closely so he wouldn’t become lost. Still, he watched the people around him, enjoying it. Even working as a guard, he never got to go out into the markets like this. His old master had almost everything delivered.

Kili noticed and slowed his pace. They stopped at the edge of a square for a few minutes to allow Fili to watch a pair of performers juggle. He watched intently and said, “I’d like to learn to do that.”

“Then you shall,” Kili told him. Fili smiled up at Kili, blushing when he realized the brunet was watching him rather than the show. This time when Kili squeezed his neck, he leaned in and murmured, “Why don’t we get a snack?” Fili nodded and they were off through the crowds again.

There was a dark haired dwarf pacing them on the other side of the narrow street. There were several dwarves, and some men, and Fili thought he saw a couple of hobbits, all stuck to the same pace by the crowded road. But Fili was certain that he saw this dwarf outside of the tailor shop as well. He didn’t like it, and stepped closer to Kili. He took Kili’s arm so he could watch the dark dwarf and still not get separated. Their eyes met through the crowd, and the dwarf gave him a placid smile before slipping away.

He looked back at Kili, intending to say something about it, but his voice caught when he saw the look on Kili’s face. He had unthinkingly taken Kili’s arm as a guard watching his charge. The smile Kili was giving him made it clear he thought it was a more romantic gesture. If he said anything now or even let go of Kili’s arm, it would probably displease his master. And his role now was not to guard, but to bring pleasure. He kept his mouth shut and allowed Kili to lace their fingers together so they were holding hands instead. They turned down a smaller road that was less crowded. Kili still didn’t release Fili’s hand, instead pulling him up so they were walking side by side. Fili threw a glace over his shoulder but didn’t see anyone following.

A chime sounded from a bell, accompanied by a rush of sweet smelling air when they opened the door to a shop. The inside was crammed with small tables, at least half of which were taken despite the odd hour. The wall along the back had racks of cooling breads, muffins, pastries, and other things Fili didn’t recognize but looked delicious.

Kili led him to a table near the back, greeting a few other customers as they went past. Fili saw a few curious looks cast in his direction, but no one said anything to him.

A grey haired dwarf came out from the back and immediately started scolding Kili. “You scamp! It’s about time you brought him to say hello!” He turned to Fili and his tone changed completely. “You must be Fili! My brother Ori told me about you.”

“We haven’t had a chance until now! He hasn’t even been here a full day yet!” Kili pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. “Dori, this is Fili.”

The shop and name clicked, and Fili blurted out, “The pastries!”

Dori smiled and gave a small bow, saying, “At your service. Did you like them?”

“They were delicious,” Fili said, embarrassed by the bow. Was he supposed to bow in return? He wasn’t sure. Apparently bed slaves were treated much differently than guards or fighters.

“Have a seat and I’ll bring something right out.”

Fili started to lower himself to the floor beside Kili, but Dori caught him under the arm. “You’ll sit here. No one sits on the floor in my shop.” He pointed to a chair beside Kili. Fili looked to Kili.

“His shop, his rules,” Kili told him with a shrug.

Sitting in the chair, Fili looked around. The tables and chairs didn’t all match and the décor was eclectic to say the least. Everything was spotless though. There wasn’t a single fingerprint on the glass window and a prism hanging there cast rainbows over the walls from the afternoon sun.

Dori was back, carrying several plates balanced on his arms and a pot of tea with two mugs in his hands. He managed to get it all on the table without spilling or dropping a single thing. The feat impressed Fili.

“Do you have any more of those little sausage rolls?” Kili looked up at Dori pleadingly.

With a sigh, Dori told him, “Quit making that face. Of course I do.”

When Dori turned away, Kili shot a triumphant grin at Fili. Fili couldn’t help but smile back.

“You have the cutest dimple right there,” Kili told him and brushed a finger over his cheek. Fili blushed and ducked his head.

“Here you are,” Dori was back with the rolls. He held them out of Kili’s reach while he put two of them on Fili’s plate. “I know you. You’ll eat them all and Fili wouldn’t get any. Greedy piglet.” Despite the words, the tone was fond.

“Try it, Fili,” Kili urged as he loaded some on his own plate.

Fili bit into it. As soon as his mouth was clear, he smiled at Dori’s expectant look. “They’re wonderful, my lord.”

Dori patted him on the shoulder. “Thank you, Fili. And just Dori’s fine. I’m no lord.”

Fili followed Kili’s lead, putting tidbits on his plate. There were all sorts of delicious things, but when he bit into something with an orange and vanilla center, he closed his eyes and moaned. When he reopened them it was to see Kili staring at him and he blushed.

“Sorry. Orange is my favorite,” Fili muttered, ducking his head.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you enjoy it.” Kili slipped another orange pastry on to Fili’s plate.

The shop seemed to be a success. Customers came and went, some staying for a cup of tea, some picking up items to take home. The bell on the door rang out in a steady pace. People were leaving them alone, so it was a bit of a shock when Dwalin stopped by the table and greeted them. Fili couldn’t help the guilty glance he threw at the knife beside his empty plate. Dwalin either didn’t see or chose to ignore it though.

Since they were done, Kili and Dwalin decided to walk back to their quarters together. After taking a box full of the orange-vanilla pastries Dori pressed on him Fili followed, walking behind them while he looked around. He didn’t see the dark haired dwarf from earlier, but he was relieved by Dwalin’s hulking presence.

Once they made it back to the royal quarters, Dwalin stopped and asked, “How do you find Erebor so far, Fili?”

He’d been listening to their conversation, and Dwalin was either the captain of the guard or at least very highly placed in rank. When he answered, Fili said, “It’s lovely, my lord, but I think someone was following Kili in the markets.”

“What? I didn’t see anyone,” Kili said.

“It was before we got to Dori’s shop.”

“When you took my arm.”

Fili could see realization dawn on Kili’s face. He was sorry to disappoint the prince, but this was more important.

“Did you get a good look at him?” Dwalin asked. “Would you recognize him again?”

Fili nodded.

“Good,” Dwalin went on. “Keep an eye out. If you see him following Kili again, let me know.”

“I can watch out for myself,” Kili groused.

“Aye, but another set of eyes doesn’t hurt,” Dwalin said.

Kili sighed, but agreed. They said their farewells and parted.

Once they got back to his room, Kili found him a change of clothes and suggested Fili take a bath. Fili suspected that Kili wanted some time alone, but that was fine with him. He took his time, enjoying a soak in Kili’s massive tub before washing up and getting out.

Kili’s clothes didn’t fit right. The shirt was too big, of course, almost fitting him across the shoulders but he had to roll the sleeves up. The tail hung down almost to the middle of his thighs. At least the length of the shirt hid the way the trousers clung to his hips almost indecently.

The comb had been left by the fire that morning when Kili styled his hair, so Fili left the bathroom to find it. The change in temperature caused him to shiver. Kili was sitting at his desk looking over some papers, so Fili stood by the fire and combed out his hair. When his front grew overwarm from standing so close, he turned around.

Kili was staring at him, papers forgotten. When he realized Fili was staring back, he turned away while biting his lip. Fili blushed and turned back around to face the fire.

A rustling behind him, and then Kili said, “Here.”

He turned around to see Kili holding a small wooden box. When he didn’t take it right away, Kili pushed it at him and told him again, “Here.”

Fili took it and toggled the tiny latch on the front. It was shaped like a miniature chest, with a pattern carved on the curved lid and little brass fittings. A glance at Kili showed an encouraging smile, so he opened it. Inside were the hair beads and clasps Kili had gotten from the jewelry store.

“Which ones would you like me to wear?” Fili tilted the box a bit, inspecting the contents.

“Which ones do you want to wear?” Kili smiled when Fili frowned up at him. “Your hair, your beads, you get to pick which ones.”

“For my use, you mean.” There had been weapons and clothes he used before, but they weren’t really his. Slaves didn’t own things. Slaves were owned.

“No, these are yours. The box is yours too. Everyone needs a small box where they can keep their treasures.”

Fili looked back down at the beads. His beads? “Do you have a small box too?”

“Of course.” Kili said it like it was common, like everyone owned such things. He couldn’t know that Fili had never had a small box of his own, or anything to keep in it.

Whispering now, feeling like he might cry, Fili asked, “What do you keep in it?”

In answer, Kili grabbed a box from his desk. It was different than Fili’s, flat on top and wider, but shallower too. Kili opened it and let him see inside. There was a blue feather, a pretty stone, and a sketch of a younger Kili, among other things. It was obvious some of the treasures were from his boyhood.

Fili held his box tighter to him. “What if I lose it?”

“We’ll find you a place to keep it so you won’t.” Kili set his box back on the desk then moved to clear one of the tables against the wall. “There. You can keep your stuff on the table here until we get you a desk.”

He placed his box on the table, but his fingers lingered on it. He was reluctant to let it go, if it was his. What if Kili changed his mind? He looked at Kili.

Smiling, Kili brushed a lock of hair out of Fili’s face. “You can hold on to it for a while if you like. It’s yours. Do whatever you want with it.”

That decided him. Fili left the box on the table. If Kili changed his mind, he wouldn’t do it to be cruel. At least Fili hoped not. He couldn’t resist giving it one more glance, though.

“Do you like to read?” Kili asked as he picked up a book from his desk.

Fili shrugged.

“Can you read?” Kili stopped and looked at him.

“I know how, mostly. There wasn’t a lot of leisure time for reading, though.” Fili eyed the book with trepidation. It had been years since he’d read a book.

“Do you like someone reading to you?”

Fili shrugged again. No one spent their free time reading to slaves. How would he know if he liked it or not?

Kili grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it on the ground in front of the fire. He sat beside it and patted it. “Come lay down.”

Obeying, Fili laid on the floor, cushioning his head with the pillow.

“Ready?”

He felt a little awkward on the floor beside Kili, but Fili nodded anyway. Kili started reading. Somewhere around the fourth page, he started playing with Fili’s hair. Around the sixth page, Fili rolled over to his stomach, getting more comfortable. The lack of sleep the night before, the warmth of the fire, Kili’s pleasant voice, and the playing with his hair all conspired against him. He was fast asleep by the tenth page.

Hours later, Kili nudged him. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

Still half asleep, Fili nodded. He followed Kili to the bed and was asleep again before his head hit the pillows.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fili didn’t want to wake up. He tried to nuzzle back into the pillow and go back to sleep, but it didn’t have any give. His eyes popped open. He wasn’t on a pillow at all. He was on Kili’s chest. In fact, he was wrapped around Kili like ivy, legs intertwined, one arm slung over his waist, the other arm asleep where it was trapped under his back. A hand was playing with his hair, which was tousled everywhere. This was embarrassing.

“Are you awake?” Kili whispered.

With a silent curse, Fili nodded. He started trying to unwrap his limbs from around Kili.

“Wait,” Kili was still whispering. He clung to the parts of Fili he could reach. “This is nice. Don’t get up yet.” He let go once Fili relaxed against him.

When Kili started playing with his hair again, Fili relaxed further. This wasn’t bad, precisely. It would be better if his arm wasn’t tingling. He tugged it out from under Kili, and they shifted around until Fili’s head was on Kili’s shoulder, legs still tangled. That was much better. Kili started to rub the back of his neck. If he relaxed much more, he’d be drooling. Yes, this was nice.

He was almost asleep again when there was a tapping on the door. Fili tried to get up to answer it, but Kili tightened his hold once more and called out for them to come in. It was the servants from the kitchen with breakfast.

Fili couldn’t relax again while they set plates out on the table. He was almost buried under the blankets, and the parts of Kili that were exposed were bare. True, Kili wore something covering his lower half, Fili could feel it, but it didn’t show. The servants probably thought they were both naked.

Well even if they did, what of it? This is who he is now. A bed slave. Still, he looked at bed slaves with pity and some measure of scorn before he became one.

Once the servants were gone, Kili asked, “Are you hungry?”

“Yes, Kili,” Fili murmured, muffled by blankets and Kili’s chest.

After a squeezing hug, Kili told him, “Let’s eat then.”

Kili was still eating but Fili had finished when there was a knock at the door. Fili jumped up and answered it. A young boy handed Kili a parcel. When Kili gave him a coin and ruffled his hair, he shot a gap-toothed grin and darted off.

“Everyone just calls you Kili,” Fili observed.

“What else are they supposed to call me?” Kili sounded amused.

Fili could have given a whole list – your highness, prince, my lord – but he shrugged instead. Honestly, none of those stuffy titles seemed to fit.

Opening the parcel, Kili smiled. “Look! It’s only one outfit, but it’ll fit better than my clothes. Why don’t you try it on?”

Fili draped his new clothes over the arm of the chair he had been sitting in, and peeled himself out of the too snug trousers and oversized shirt. The smallclothes were a creamy linen that he could barely feel next to his skin. The shirt was made from the deep green material he had chosen, and the trousers were a light brown. Everything was comfortable and fit perfectly. He turned back to Kili with a smile. Kili sat unmoving in his chair, staring at Fili with his mouth open.

The smile on Fili’s lips died. He must look stupid if Kili was staring at him like that. “You don’t like it?”

There was an audible click when Kili snapped his mouth shut. “No, it’s just… I mean…”

Fili looked down at himself. “Maybe it will look better once I fix my hair?” He knew he must be a sight with his unbound hair going every which way. He tucked a stray lock behind his ear, not that it helped any.

“I… you…” Kili sighed. “You look fine, Fili, I promise. Can I do your hair?”

Fili nodded and went to fetch the comb. “Would you like me to get any beads?”

“What would you like? Do you want to wear beads?”

Fili nodded and went to look through the tiny chest, his chest. Kili came over to join him, taking the comb and starting to comb out Fili’s hair while he looked over the beads. There weren’t many, but the fact that that it was his choice was a little overwhelming. Kili was almost done braiding his hair by the time he picked one out and handed it over. Kili used it to secure the braid.

“Does it look better now?” Fili asked, running his hands down his shirt to smooth it out. He looked up at Kili anxiously.

“It looks lovely.” Kili bit his lip, looking Fili over before saying, “May I kiss you?”

Fili felt his eyebrows pop up. Why was Kili asking? Fili belonged to him. He could do anything he wants. He murmured, “Yes, Kili.”

Kili smiled and stepped closer. Fili closed his eyes and waited. Rationally he knew it wasn’t long but it felt like hours before something brushed against his lips. Startled, he jerked back and opened his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked.

“Nothing. I’m not used to it. That’s all.” Fili could feel his face burning. Even his ears were hot.

“I thought you said you’ve been with others before. They didn’t kiss you a lot?”

“They didn’t kiss me at all. That wasn’t really about kissing.” Fili looked at the ground, hoping it would open up and swallow him.

“That was a poor excuse for a first kiss then. Can I try again?”

When Fili looked up, Kili smiled at him. He nodded, and the smile grew. This time when Kili leaned in, Fili kept his eyes open. It wasn’t a surprise when lips brushed against his, soft and then harder. Kili’s hand cupped his cheek and that’s when he closed his eyes. When a tongue swept across his bottom lip, he gasped. Kili took the opportunity to lick into his mouth.

This was nice. When he dared to do more than sit there, and his tongue touched Kili’s, Kili raised his other hand to the back of Fili’s neck and deepened the kiss. That felt more than nice.

A loud knock on the door made them both jump and break apart. Fili was dizzy and it made him realize he was holding his breath. He was staring up at Kili, not sure what to say, when another knock rang out.

“Thank you,” Kili said, then turned away to open the door.

Fili touched his lips with his fingertips. He had enjoyed the kiss and wanted to try it again. Maybe he should have thanked Kili too.

When Kili answered the door, Ori came in. “Did I interrupt anything?” A glance at Fili, and he grinned. “Oh, I did, didn’t I?”

Fili felt his face flame, but Kili said, “No, Ori. And come right in why don’t you?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ori sat down and picked at a leftover slice of bacon, breaking it apart and nibbling on a crumb. “I came to see if you wanted to go to the river today.”

“That sounds fun. How about it, Fili? Want to go?” Kili looked at Fili.

He didn’t know why anyone would want to go to a river, but he nodded anyway. When Kili grinned at him he smiled in return.

“Let me just get dressed,” Kili said. After gathering some clothes, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Oh, that must be why Kili had looked at him so strangely. Instead of dressing in the other room, Fili had just changed right there in front of the fire. He kept making blunders that wouldn’t have raised an eyebrow before.

“Dori told me you visited his shop,” Ori said. “He told me to tell you he’d making more of the orange cream puffs in a few days. He rotates what he makes so people don’t get tired of it. If you want, he’ll hold some for you.”

“That would be nice, thank you. I’ll see if Kili will take me back,” Fili said. He was confused when Ori frowned at him, but before either had a chance to say anything more, Kili came out of the bathroom.

“We ready?”

***

Fili couldn’t stop looking around. He’d been out of the cities before, of course he had. He’d travelled with the slave trader, and before that he occasionally got to go with his master. Those trips had always been on the roads, though, with lots of other people around and well-travelled paths. Never before had he been able to walk through the woods. It was beautiful.

The light was filtering down through the branches of the trees, and it seemed like the very air was glowing. Here and there a ray of sun made it to the floor of the forest, dust motes dancing through it like fairies at play. The walking wasn’t difficult like he imagined it should be, and their footfalls were almost silent on the carpet of discarded needles, only the occasional crack of a twig or crunch of a leaf giving them away. He could hear birdsong, and a squirrel came running down a tree chittering at them to make him grin. It even smelled different out here, like pine and grass, a green smell completely different from anything in the cities.

He fell behind and had to hurry to catch up a few times before Kili noticed and offered his hand. He took it and let Kili lead him while he looked around to his heart’s content.

When they came to the river, Kili let go. Fili wondered what they were doing, since they had no poles or nets to fish, and there wasn’t a bridge anywhere near. The river was wide here and it looked deep. They’d get soaked if they tried to cross. Looking back at Kili and Ori, he saw them getting undressed.

“Come on Fili, let’s go swim,” Kili said as he toed off his boots.

Fili took a step back. “Someone should stand watch.”

“For what? The squirrels? It’s safe here,” Ori scoffed.

Kili took his shirt off and looked at Fili. He paused and said, “Hey Ori, give me a minute. I’ll catch up.”

Ori looked from Kili to Fili and then stripped bare without another word. Leaving his clothes in a heap, he took a running leap into the river.

“Are you okay?” Kili murmured, reaching to brush a stray wisp of hair out of Fili’s face.

Fili watched Ori swim, his heart in his throat. He whispered, “Please don’t make me.”

“Hey, look at me,” Kili said, taking Fili’s hand. “No one is going to make you do anything, okay?”

That reassured him somewhat. He could still taste his pulse on the back of his tongue when he nodded, however.

“Are you afraid of the water?” Kili asked.

Still whispering Fili answered, “I can’t swim.”

Kili grimaced and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to ask. I hate that you walked all this way for nothing.”

“No, I loved the walk!” Fili hastened to assure him. He wanted to be able to come out here again.

“Let me get Ori and we’ll go back.” Kili started to put his shirt back on.

Fili caught the hem of the shirt and said, “Go ahead and swim. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kili said. When Fili nodded he dropped his shirt to the ground and swiftly undressed. He jogged over to the river and leaped in with a whoop.

Fili bit his lip as he watched Kili. The brunet flashed a grin, and he turned away. Now his heart was pounding for a different reason.

Walking to the edge of the tree line, Fili saw a plant around the base of a tree. Inspecting it closer showed it was covered in little purple flowers. It was a vine, and he followed it around the tree. It went farther into the forest and he wanted to see how big it was. With a last glance at the river and sky, he oriented himself and figured he could follow the sound of the water. He stepped into the woods and traced the vine until it was as thick as his wrist. There seemed to be just one endless vine as he followed it around trees and through bushes.

A flash of red caught his attention. Under a fallen tree was a group of large mushrooms that had red caps with white spots. They were vibrant but somehow unpleasant, shining like they were wet. He didn’t touch them to see. Past the log was a large patch of tall green plants with white flowers. It looked like kingsfoil but he wasn’t sure.

When he went past the white flowers the quality of the light changed. It dimmed and got murky. He didn’t like it and turned around to go back. A few dozen steps later and he hadn’t come upon the log. When he turned, the log was to his right but when he walked past there were no red mushrooms under it. He didn’t see the vines with purple flowers anywhere. He couldn’t see the sun through the trees, and it was quiet aside from his breathing. He was lost.

The river would be easy to find, surely. He picked a direction and started walking. Trying to hear the water or Kili and Ori yielded nothing. There was a blackberry bramble that he didn’t remember at all. A flock of birds flew up from it and startled him, then he grinned. After all, turnabout was fair play and he startled them in the first place.

He sobered when he heard something moving about in the bramble. Did bears eat berries? He was out here without as much as a pocketknife. Would climbing a tree do anything? No, bears can climb. Ironic, that he was threatened with the pits before being sold as a pleasure slave yet might get killed by a bear after all.

“Fili!”

The call made his head snap up. It also made whatever was in the bramble freeze. It was distant, and sounded like it was coming from the other side of the bramble. He’d have to walk past whatever it was in there.

“Fili!”

The call sounded fainter. If he yelled back, would the creature attack? Would he be better off trying to sneak past? If they didn’t get an answer they might go off and leave him here. That decided him.

“Here!” he yelled as loud as he could.

A flurry of motion rattled the bramble and made the bushes shake. Fili braced himself. A deer burst out and streaked off past him. He heaved a sigh of relief and watched it go. Who knew deer would eat berries?

“Fili?”

He started heading in the direction he thought the voice was, but didn’t get far before Kili slipped through a line of bushes. Fili found himself caught up in a bone-crushing hug.

“I looked up and you were gone!” Kili said.

“Sorry. I was looking at flowers and got turned around,” Fili muttered into Kili’s chest.

“Why didn’t you yell?”

“There was a deer.” He didn’t want to have to explain he was afraid of the deer. Thankfully Kili didn’t ask any more questions.

“Did you find him?” Ori came running up, stopping when he saw Fili in Kili’s arms. “Oh thank the Valar. Why did you run off?”

Fili stiffened. He didn’t run away but he saw how it might look like that. He’d seen what happens to runaway slaves. Everyone was required to watch the punishment.

Before he could say anything, Kili told Ori, ”He got turned around in the trees, that’s all.”

Fili waved an arm in the direction he thought the bramble was, since he was still buried in Kili’s chest. “I found blackberries.”

A laugh rumbled through Kili’s chest. “So you did.” Kili squeezed tight enough to force a breathless little grunt from Fili before letting go. He caught Fili’s shoulders and stooped to make eye contact. “If you get lost in the woods again, stay wherever you are. I can track you, but not if you wander around in circles all day. Okay?”

Fili blushed and nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Even people who are used to it can get lost in the woods. I didn’t think to warn you. It’s my fault.” Kili lightly tapped their brows together before stepping back. He seemed reluctant to let go of Fili though, holding his hand tightly.

Probably so he didn’t get lost again. Fili sighed and watched Ori look over the berries.

“They’re a bit green still. We can come back in a few days with a basket though. I know Dori’d love us for bringing him blackberries,” Ori said.

“I found some mushrooms too,” Fili said.

Kili’s grip tightened enough to hurt as he said, “Did you eat any?”

Fili looked from Kili frowning at him to Ori staring wide-eyed. “No, I didn’t touch them. They look wet.”

Ori and Kili both slumped with relief. “The red ones? Don’t ever eat those. They’re poisonous. In fact, don’t ever eat anything you find in the woods, okay? Not without letting me see it first.”

Fili agreed and Kili loosened his grip.

“I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day,” Ori said. “How about we start heading back?”

Fili agreed with that whole-heartedly. They started off in the opposite direction of what he would have taken. This whole woods thing was more difficult than he thought. He was content to let Kili lead him again so he could look around while they walked back. He saw a tree with a huge knot that looked like a face and thought it was familiar. Aside from that, everything looked the same. How could anyone walk out here without becoming lost?

***

That night before bed, Kili asked if he could kiss him again. Fili nodded and closed his eyes. This time he didn’t flinch away. Kili wrapped one hand around the back of his neck. After a couple of sweet kisses, Kili whispered against his lips, “You can touch me too, if you want.”

Fili reached up and laid a hand against Kili’s chest. Kili used his free hand to catch it and press it closer. No soft, pampered nobleman’s hands those, they were strong and used to work. Fili could feel the rough calluses.

When they broke apart, Fili was breathing heavier. He wasn’t the only one. He could feel Kili’s pulse under his hand until Kili lifted it and laid a gentle kiss into his palm.

“We should go to sleep. I’ve got some things I need to take care of tomorrow before I’m free,” Kili said. One last kiss to Fili’s palm, and then they went to bed.

In the middle of the night, Fili woke up with Kili plastered to his back. One hand was gripping his hips while Kili nuzzled into his hair. When Kili rocked his hips, Fili could feel that he was hard. Had Kili finally decided it was time to make use of him?

Kili had been kind to him so far, but sometimes passion changed people. He knew all too well how sex could be used as a weapon. Men that he might have considered brothers-in-arms in other circumstances turned into something no better than a rabid dog. Hopefully Kili wasn’t like that. Kili might be gentle.

If it was time, he didn’t have a choice. Maybe they could get it over with quickly. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Kili?”

Kili rutted against him again while his hand squeezed Fili's hip hard enough to hurt. Fili tensed and bit his lip. He steeled himself when Kili shifted. Kili only rolled over and away though.

“Kili?” he whispered again. There was no response. After another deep breath, Fili risked a peek over his shoulder. Kili looked fast asleep.

His breath left on a shuddering sigh. One more night of reprieve. He knew his fate was coming but he was grateful for the delay.

Fili laid awake for a long time after that, lost in memories of the past. When he fell asleep he was chased into the dark by nightmares of hard hands holding him down, bodies pressed against him, and pain.


	5. Chapter 5

When he awoke, Fili was alone in bed. Looking around showed breakfast on the table beside a steaming teapot, a note next to it bearing his name, but no Kili. It took him a few tries to read the note. His reading wasn’t the greatest and Kili’s handwriting was not exactly neat. Eventually he was able to decipher that Kili wanted him to stay here and would be back before lunch.

After eating, Fili sat staring at the fire. Maybe he could take up wood-carving. No, he’d need knives and tools for that. He wasn’t sure where Dwalin’s line was drawn on prohibited items, but if a butter knife was off limits, carving tools probably were too.

A knock on the door was a welcome break to the tedium. Fili leaped up to answer it. He expected the servants to clear the breakfast plates, so he was nonplussed to find a grinning red haired dwarf on the other side of the door.

The dwarf raked him over from head to toe and back again with his eyes before giving an appreciative hum and saying, “You must be Fili.”

Fili dropped his gaze, staring at the dwarf’s shoes as he said, “Kili isn’t here, my lord.”

“Ugh. Don’t ‘my lord’ me. I’m Nori, and I’m not here to see Kili. I’m here to see you.” With that Nori marched past Fili and into the room.

“Me?” Fili was confused. Why would anyone be here to see him? He didn’t know anyone here.

“Yep, you,” Nori said as he lifted the dome over a plate. He made a face at the leftovers and replaced it. “You’ve met my brothers, I hear. Dori and Ori?”

“Yes, I have.” Fili closed the door. Was he even allowed a visitor? Usually pleasure slaves were held to a stricter standard than most. “Does Kili know you’re here?”

“Dori sent me. He thought you would have questions and need advice, since you’re new in Erebor.” Nori rattled the teapot and grimaced when he found it was empty. With a huff, he sat down and slung one leg over the arm of his chair. “Things are different than what you’re used to.”

They certainly were. Fili watched Nori’s foot swinging over the chair arm as he said, “I should check with Kili to see if he wants me to have visitors.”

“Why? Did he say you can’t?” Nori showed no signs of moving as Fili shook his head. “Well then, you can until he forbids it. Besides, it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission. Come sit down. Let’s chat.”

Fili didn’t know what else to do, so he sat down in the chair across from his guest. Nori gave him a lopsided smile and swung his leg around to place both feet on the floor. He looked Fili over, and Fili returned the stare.

“Right then, first things first. Can you read and write?” Nori leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. When Fili nodded, he slipped a piece of paper out of a pocket and laid it on the table. “Good. Here’re the names and addresses of a few banks. I’d suggest you use the one at the top. The rates are a little lower, but they’re fair and won’t try to rob you blind. Kili’s already taken you shopping, I hear?”

Fili nodded, but was confused. “Yes, but why do I need a bank?”

“Where else will you keep your money? Your sock drawer?”

Biting the inside of his lip, Fili debated what to say. He’d seen something like this before in a guard that took a hard blow to the head. He didn’t know if Nori was dangerous. He slowly said, “Thank you, but I’m a slave.”

Just as slowly, Nori nodded and said, “Yes, I know.” Speaking normally he said, “I’m not addled, lad. I know what you are. That’s why I said the first bank on the list is the best. They treat slaves fairly.”

A little embarrassed, Fili said, “Sorry. I’ve got no money, though.”

“No one’s discussed your wages with you?” Nori asked, his eyebrows popping up.

Fili couldn’t help but stare. The eyebrows were impressive, but he still had his doubts about Nori’s mind fully working. He shook his head no. “Slaves don’t get wages.”

“Wrong. Everyone gets a wage in Erebor. That goes for everyone working, including slaves.”

The boredom, uncertainty, frustration, and fear from the past few days boiled over. He leaned forward and hissed, “Working? What’s my job then? Oh, keep my mouth shut and my legs open, right? I’m not a whore.”

Nori was undeterred. “You’re right, you’re not a whore. Whores have choices, and you have none.”

That swept the anger away. Deflated, Fili leaned back in his seat.

“Look,” Nori said and rolled up his sleeve to flash a small tattoo. “Do you know what this is?”

“A bird?” It was hard to tell from the angle so he leaned forward for a closer look.

“No. Well, yes, it’s a raven, but that isn’t important. The important thing about it is that it’s the mark of a freed slave of Erebor. Most people wear it as a charm or pendant. I like looking at it though, and I’ll never lose it this way.” After flexing his arm a few times, Nori rolled his sleeve back down.

Fili’s mouth was hanging open and he didn’t care. “Freed slave? You were a slave?”

“Yes, and I bought my freedom. And when he could, I helped Ori buy his freedom too.”

“Ori’s a scribe,” Fili said weakly.

“He was a scribe as a slave too. Now he’s a free one, just as Dori is free and owns a teashop.”

“Dori was a slave too?”

“All three of us. We all saved our wages and helped out until we were all free. You’ll be able to do the same.”

Fili stared, unable to say a word. Free? It was a rare thing for a slave to be set free. Rare enough that it was not something he even allowed himself to imagine.

“You’ll get a wage,” Nori said. “You can keep any gifts Kili gives you. Clothes, jewelry, it’s all yours. I’ve seen slaves that worked for rich noblemen who were very well off when they were able to finally buy their freedom.”

After processing all of that for a long moment, Fili asked, “What does it take to be able to buy your freedom?”

“You have to have a way to take care of yourself. Also, the owner has to be willing to sell.”

Fili slumped back into the chair. Of course something has to be for sell before he could buy it. Even if that something included himself.

Nori gave him an understanding look. “Kili’s not a bad person, for royalty. He’ll probably be willing to sell if you can meet the price. I really doubt he was the one who told you to keep your mouth shut and legs open.”

“He didn’t,” Fili admitted. “He hasn’t told me anything.”

“Have you tried asking?” Fili shook his head and Nori smiled. “He’s new to this whole thing. He’s never had a slave before.”

“Me too. I have no idea what to do. I’m not a bed slave.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Fili wanted to argue but he couldn’t. He shrugged instead.

“I know this is overwhelming if you aren’t used to the way things are done here,” Nori said as he stood up. “Just remember that everything given to you is yours, you’ll get a wage, and hang on to your money. Do you have some place to keep the paper?”

“I have a box.”

“Good. Keep the list, and I’ll come back and we’ll talk again, okay?”

Fili nodded. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. And welcome to Erebor.” With that, Nori left.

Fili stared at the paper for a long time before rising. He took the paper, folded it up, and set it in his box. Looking at it lying in there among the hair beads made his chest tight. For the first time in years, he felt the faint stirrings of a fragile bloom of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili came back at lunchtime. The first thing he said was “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Fili did so, and frowned when a round weight was dropped into his palm. When Kili told him to open his eyes, the frown turned into a smile. “An orange?”

“I remembered you liked the orange cream puffs. I thought you might enjoy it.”

He closed his eyes again and raised the fruit to his nose. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and smiled at Kili again. “I love oranges. Thank you.” The look Kili was giving him made him blush and look away.

Fili carefully peeled it, saving the rind. He split the orange and pulled off a slice, offering it to Kili. When Kili accepted it, he went back to separating the orange. After eating a slice he said, “Someone came by today.”

“Oh?”

Fili couldn’t judge if Kili was upset or not from that one word. “Nori. He said he was Ori’s brother.”

“That’s right. What did he want?” Kili didn’t sound mad.

What if it had been a joke? What if Nori was playing a prank on him? He was reluctant to repeat what Nori said, but it was a direct question so he had to answer. “He said Dori sent him because I might have questions.”

“Nori’s good at finding answers.” Kili reached over and took another orange slice before going to his desk and sitting down. “Was he any help?”

“I’m not sure,” Fili admitted. “He told me a few things and gave me a list of banks.”

“Durin’s beard! I knew I forgot something! I’m sorry, Fili. We’ll go to Balin’s office tomorrow and get your wage chit set up. Or if you prefer, you can be paid directly. I think it would be easier to go through the bank though. Then you don’t have to worry about taking it to them. Have you chosen one yet?” Kili looked expectantly at Fili.

So Nori told the truth. How could he choose a bank when he didn’t know why he needed one though? Or what a chit was, or what the rates that Nori mentioned were, or anything about this? Give him something pointy and tell him to hit someone with it. He understood that. He shook his head and shrugged.

Thankfully Kili seemed to figure out that Fili was lost. “Would you like to invite Nori back? He’d be able to help you better in this than I can, I think.”

“He said he’d come back in a few days.”

“Perfect. Maybe you can go to the banks with him and decide which one you want to use.” At Fili’s look of surprise, he added, “You’re not a prisoner here, you know. You can go and do things if you like. I only ask that you leave a note or word with the guards so I can find you if I need you.”

“You mean I can go into the city? By myself?”

“I’d rather you didn’t go by yourself until you learn your way around so you won’t get lost. After that I don’t see any reason why not.” Kili turned back to his papers.

Fili stuffed another orange slice in his mouth so he wouldn’t keep asking stupid questions. He was going to get a wage. He could have a visitor and come and go at will. The tendril of hope in his chest unfurled a bit more. Maybe it was true. Maybe he’d be able to buy his freedom one day. He toyed with the idea of asking about that too, before he decided it would not be a wise move. There was no point in making Kili think he was unhappy here. He cast a glance at Kili sitting at his desk, frowning at a paper. He might be confused, and have no idea what he was doing, but he was not unhappy.

They paid a visit to the cobbler for new boots for both of them, to be delivered as soon as they were ready.  On the way back, they stopped in the market square to watch another performance. This time it was puppeteers with marionettes instead of jugglers. Fili was fascinated although he couldn’t figure out how they managed to make the dolls move without becoming entangled in all the strings. He found himself leaning into Kili's hand on the back of his neck, enjoying the warmth.

After dinner in the room, Fili was on the floor again. Kili sat beside him as he read aloud while playing with Fili’s hair. Fili was too distracted by the revelations of the day to pay a lot of attention to the story. Thinking over his talk with Nori, he waited for a pause in the reading before he asked, “Kili, what is it you want me to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Here, with you. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What exactly did you do before? For your old master, I mean?”

“I was a fighter for entertainment. Other masters would pick one of their slaves, and we’d fight while their friends placed bets. If I wasn’t fighting I was on guard duty.”

“Didn’t they worry that you’d be hurt?”

“We only fought to first blood.” Fili smiled at Kili’s doubtful look. “Sometimes people would get hurt, but accidents happen. If you damaged another fighter too badly you got punished, so we tried to be careful.”

“Well, you don’t have to do that anymore.” Brushing a stray lock of hair out of Fili’s face, Kili said, “I’m not too sure what I’m doing either. We’ll figure it out. We can work it out together. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“For right now, I’d be happy if you’ll be my friend.” He carded his fingers through Fili’s hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. When Fili nodded, he smiled and went back to reading.

Fili closed his eyes, enjoying the attention and the sound of Kili’s voice.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast, Kili took Fili to the office of the treasury. There he was introduced to Balin. Kili waited outside while Balin was kind enough to explain that Fili would get a salary each week. It could either be collected in person or sent to a bank, and Fili’s official title was Kili’s companion. Balin also was willing to tell Fili about interest rates and a little how banks worked. Fili came out of the office feeling like he knew much more, and clutching a few coins he was given. He didn’t have a coin purse, so he held on to them until they got back to the room. Then he put them in his box.

Kili was doing paperwork at his desk and Fili was sitting on the floor in front of the fire looking at the things in his box when there was a knock. Fili answered the door to see deliverymen bringing a desk and a wardrobe. After a little reorganizing, the furniture was lined up against a wall.

After the deliverymen left, Kili fussed around, putting paper and a few quills, an oil lamp, and a small vase on the desk. He frowned at it like it wasn’t satisfactory, but left it at that. Turning to Fili, he said, “We’ll get some books too. What do you think?”

“Books would look nice on it.” Fili glanced at Kili’s original desk. Why would he need another for books?

“No, I mean about your desk.”

“What?” Fili’s gaze snapped back to Kili.

“Do you like your new desk? Come sit down. If it isn’t comfortable we’ll get a new chair.” Kili pulled the chair out, waiting for Fili.

Dazed, Fili sat. First the beads and the box. Now a desk? The chair could have been made from rusty iron spikes for all he cared. He ran his hand over the desktop. “It’s lovely.”

“Good! Look at this part,” Kili said, opening a drawer on one side. “You can lock it, see? It gives you a place to keep your paperwork and everything.”

Watching Kili show the features, Fili nodded. He didn’t know what to say.

Abandoning the desk, Kili went to the wardrobe. “I know it’s sort of small, but this was the only one they’d have ready on short notice. Look.” He opened the wardrobe doors and stuck his head inside.

Fili rose and joined him, trying to see over Kili’s shoulder. When he noticed, Kili smiled and got out of the way.

The wardrobe looked spacious enough to Fili. It smelled of fresh cedar and had a mirror inside one of the doors. It was stained a lovely red color that let the natural markings of the wood shine through.

“It should be enough to hold your clothes for now. We’ll get another when this is full.”

Fili stepped back from the wardrobe. “Thank you. This is all so much.”

“It’s nothing,” Kili said.

“It’s much more than I’ve ever had before,” Fili said. “So thank you.”

Kili smiled at him. “You’re welcome. May I kiss you?”

This time when Kili cupped the side of his face during the kiss, Fili slid his hand under Kili’s hair and let it rest at the nape of his neck. Encouraged, Kili leaned closer until their chests touched.

Kili broke the kiss and tapped their foreheads together. “As much as I could spend all day kissing you, we need to go. Dwalin will have my hide if we’re late to practice.”

Maybe Kili would kiss him again later. “We? Am I to go with you?” When Kili nodded, Fili got ready.

The training grounds were busy, with several dwarves practicing with swords, axes, or maces. There was an archery range to one side, which was where Kili headed. Fili trailed along behind, looking around. One corner of the large grounds had a class of dwarflings practicing with wooden weapons. There were a few older dwarves paired off sparring, and one dwarf trying to defend himself against two opponents.

Kili settled in front of one of the targets with a quiver full of arrows by his feet. Fili stood behind him and watched. Bows were not his weapon of choice, but he was pleased to see that Kili was good. He was also a little surprised as well. Kili was a prince. He’d have others to fight his battles for him. His old master would not have been able to tell one end of an arrow from the other.

Fili checked Kili’s posture, looking with a critical eye but not finding fault. The grouping of the arrows on the target was tight. Kili’s muscles went taut as he nocked and drew again, almost kissing the string with a look of intense concentration.

That made him think of the kisses exchanged before they left the room. He liked it, now that he knew what to expect. Why did Kili keep asking to kiss him though? It isn’t like Fili could say no. For that matter, why hadn’t Kili bedded him yet?

Maybe bedding Kili wouldn’t be bad. He’d been nothing but kind and gentle so far. It wouldn’t be done to punish, so he’d have no incentive to hurt Fili. In fact, as Fili’s owner, Kili would have more reason than most to want to try to keep him healthy and unharmed.

Fili’s reverie was interrupted when Dwalin walked over, greeting them both. After a moment of chatting, he told Kili, “I’m taking Fili with me.” He motioned to Fili.

After a quick glance at Kili, who nodded and waved him on, Fili trotted after the big man.

Dwalin went to a weapons rack. “You say you can fight with any weapon?”

Fili nodded. “Yes, almost.”

Dwalin chose a couple of quarterstaffs from the rack and tossed one to Fili. “Prove it.”

Catching the staff on reflex, Fili frowned. He remembered Dwalin’s promise to flay him if he hurt anyone. While he might not intend it, sometimes people got hurt while sparring. He’d have to be careful. He hefted the staff, checking the weight and balance before adjusting his grip. He held it diagonally in front of him and waited.

Dwalin swung his staff at Fili’s head. When the blow was blocked, he reversed the swing and brought the other end around in a swing at Fili’s knee.

Fili slipped in the unfamiliar boots and Dwalin’s staff tapped his knee. It stung, but was far from the crippling blow it might have been in a real battle. With a smirk, Dwalin said, “Point.”

Fili stepped back a few paces and kicked off the boots. He’d be better off with bare feet on the dirt floor. While he was at it, he pulled his shirt off and folded it up before dropping it on top of the boots. Dwalin mirrored his actions, and they returned to face each other once more, both barefoot and shirtless now.

“Ready?”

When Fili nodded, Dwalin swung. Another blow towards Fili’s head, but it turned out to be a feint. When the other end of the stick swung towards his knee, Fili blocked it and knocked the staff to the side. When it came back towards his head, this time instead of blocking he ducked and allowed the staff to fly over while he brought his own staff against Dwalin’s unprotected side with a light tap. Dwalin nodded to acknowledge the blow.

They broke apart and squared off again. Dwalin frowned, and then sent the end of his staff whizzing at Fili’s face. Fili blocked it, but the blow was hard enough against his staff to make his fingers tingle from the vibrations.

“You’re holding back,” Dwalin said.

“I don’t fancy getting flayed alive,” Fili replied.

“I tell you what,” Dwalin set one end of his staff against the ground and leaned on it. “I won’t hold it against you if you hurt me. That is if you think you can, laddie.” He held out his hand with a smile.

For the first time since arriving here, Fili found something familiar. He recognized Dwalin’s teasing attitude. It seemed like some things were the same everywhere, and the thought made him relax a bit. With an answering grin, Fili took Dwalin’s hand and shook it. “You might regret that, old man.”

“Big talk for a pretty boy like you,” Dwalin said with a laugh. “Show me what you got.”

They squared off again, watching each other, motionless as they waited for the other to make a move. Dwalin swung first, jabbing at Fili’s chest. Fili blocked it, knocking the staff away and down, running the end of his own staff up to try and knock Dwalin’s hands away and disarm him. Dwalin was able to bring his staff back up, using the middle of it to push Fili back.

Exchanging feints and parries, they took measure of each other. Dwalin was strong, and the bigger dwarf had a longer reach. When he was able to land a blow, it would undoubtedly hurt even though they were only sparring. Still, Fili was faster and agile, and should be able to land a flurry of blows but for now he stayed defensive.

Dwalin increased the pace, attacks coming faster and being blocked with echoing cracks as the wooden staffs met. Fili was dimly aware that others were watching, but it didn’t bother him. He was used to fighting in front of a crowd.

The staff came flying at his head. He ducked and spun, trying to get behind Dwalin. The big dwarf matched his spin though, putting them back to back for a brief moment before they broke apart again. Circling each other, they watched for an opening.

Dwalin swung his staff at Fili’s knees. Fili slammed his staff down to block. Using his momentum he pushed himself up, vaulting past Dwalin’s shoulder and swinging the staff up. He caught the staff with both hands and tried to bring it up under Dwalin’s chin, but the big dwarf was able to get a hand up and keep it from choking him. Fili let go of the staff with one hand, whipping it down and away with the other as he spun and kicked out at the back of Dwalin’s legs. Dwalin went down to one knee, and Fili slammed into him, knocking him on to his back in the dirt. Fili dropped one knee on to Dwalin’s chest, pressing the end of the staff under Dwalin’s chin.

“Point and match.” Fili held the pose, not crushing Dwalin with his full weight to cause injury, but letting the bigger dwarf know this round was his.

There was no sound but their labored breathing. Everyone around was frozen, watching their bout. Staring for an endless moment into Dwalin’s startled face, Fili realized he had just made a grave mistake. Dwalin was an officer in command, and been beaten in front of dozens of others by a lowly pleasure slave. Even now he was flat on his back on the ground while everyone looked on and Fili knelt over him.

His triumph turned to ashes in his mouth as a thrill of terror shot down Fili’s spine. He knew exactly what would happen to a slave that did something like this to any free man at his old home. Doing it to a highly placed official was unheard of.

Before he could decide if he should apologize or grovel, Dwalin let out a whoop that had Fili stumbling back. Fili wasn’t sure what to do when Dwalin sat up and started laughing. When he heard laughter and jeers from the watching crowd, Fili’s stomach cramped until he thought he was going to be sick.

“Well fought, laddie,” Dwalin exclaimed. He held a hand up. Fili stared at him, frozen until Dwalin shook his hand and said, “Are you going to leave me in the dirt, then?”

At that Fili leaned forward, grabbing Dwalin’s hand and giving a tug. Once upright, Dwalin gave Fili a slap on the back that made him stagger. He took the staff from Fili and bent to retrieve his own.

“You aren’t mad?” Fili was expecting to be flogged, punished, at least punched by now. Dwalin was still grinning, though.

“Aye, I can’t believe I gave you that opening!” Dwalin paused when Fili flinched. Stepping closer, he lowered his voice. “I told you I wouldn’t hold it against you, lad. I meant it. All right?”

Fili nodded. Dwalin turned away to put away the quarterstaffs as Kili came jogging up.

After catching Fili in a hug and pressing their brows together, Kili released him and said, “That was impressive! It normally takes a lot to take Dwalin down!”

“You mean it normally takes _you_ a lot to take me down,” Dwalin pointed out.

“Maybe, but Fili made it look easy.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Dwalin growled. “You still have a lot to learn.”

Their banter was teasing but it still made Fili uneasy. He edged closer to Kili.

Kili was still smiling at Dwalin, but he wrapped an arm around Fili’s waist. “Now, if you’re done, I think we’re going to go. Unless you’d like Fili to beat you at something else?”

“Go on, get out of here before I decide you need a beating yourself,” Dwalin told Kili. Sticking his hand out to Fili, he said, “Next time you’ll have to show me your sword work.”

“Next time?” Fili took Dwalin’s hand.

With a smile, Dwalin adjusted the grip until they were clasping forearms. “Yes, next time. You’ll come back, won’t you? It’ll be nice to have someone around to keep me on my toes. Mahal knows that scamp can’t do it.” He ignored Kili’s indignant yelp.

The knot in Fili’s chest loosened. He looked down at Dwalin’s tattooed hand and wondered if he had a raven somewhere. It didn’t seem entirely impossible. Looking back up, he gave Dwalin a hesitant smile and nodded.

“Good lad! I’m down here most days. You don’t have to wait for lazybones there to bring you.”

Kili muttered another protest while Fili said, “Thank you, I’d like that.”


	8. Chapter 8

They went back to their room to find Fili’s new clothes had been delivered. As much as he wanted to examine them, Fili was sweaty and dirty from sparring. He grabbed something to change into and went and took a bath. A long soak would help muscles sore from the unaccustomed activity. At least now he knew he could go back to the training grounds to practice and stay in shape.

He was glad of Dwalin’s reaction to being beaten at sparring, but still surprised. An officer couldn’t afford to lose face in front of his men. Fili knew what would have happened if he had knocked any free man into the dirt before he came here. It certainly wouldn’t have been laughter and an invitation to spar again.

Erebor was unlike anything he heard of before. He’d spoken with other slaves from different places, but none of them had been from Erebor. Now he was starting to understand why. Someone who could one day buy his own freedom would do anything not to jeopardize that. Being sold and losing that opportunity would be a harsh punishment indeed.

The people were unlike any he encountered before as well. Almost everyone so far had treated him differently than he expected. They treated him like he wasn’t a slave at all. And there was Kili, with his talk of wanting to be friends, buying him things, even remembering he liked oranges. How was he to know what to make of all that?

With a sigh, Fili got out of the tub and toweled off. He supposed they’d do as Kili had said, and figure it out together.

He left his shirt off until his hair dried more, not wanting to get it wet. Wearing only his trousers, he went into the bedroom in search of the comb. The room was chilly so he sat on the floor in front of the fire to comb out his hair. Even next to the warm hearth, he shivered.

“Here,” Kili said from beside him.

Fili looked up and saw him holding out one of the furs from the bed. He took it with a smile of thanks. He held it to his chest and slung the ends over his shoulders, keep the fur away from his wet hair.

“I enjoyed watching you spar with Dwalin,” Kili said as he sat in front of Fili. “Maybe you can show me how to fight with a quarterstaff one day.”

“I’ll be happy to, if you’ll show me how to better shoot a bow.” At Kili’s look of surprise, he added, “I was trained in hand to hand combat. We didn’t do much with ranged weapons.”

“You have a deal.” Kili licked his lips. “May I kiss you?”

Fili nodded and returned Kili’s smile. He closed his eyes. When the kiss came, it started slow and soft before Kili cupped the side of his face and deepened it. The contrast of Kili’s warm hand and the chill of his wet hair made Fili break out in gooseflesh.

Kili made a noise deep in his throat and pressed forward, toppling Fili on to his back. Surprised, Fili blinked up at Kili hovering over him. Kili gave him a quick smile before kissing him again. Without breaking the kiss, he shifted and slid a thigh between Fili’s legs.

So Kili had finally decided to make use of him after all, it seemed. Fili was relieved to finally get it over with, but still had butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t deny it felt good when Kili started kissing along his jaw. He gasped when Kili nibbled on his earlobe and tilted his head to allow better access. When Kili’s teeth grazed his neck, his body started to respond.

Kili shifted his weight again, this time pressing down against Fili. Fili could feel Kili’s hard length grinding against his hip. He wanted to touch Kili too, but his arms were trapped under the fur, pinned down by Kili’s weight. He didn’t like it and squirmed, trying to get free. Kili ground down against him harder and caught his mouth in another kiss. When Kili moved his arm, catching Fili’s hair under his elbow, Fili couldn’t stop the little distressed whine that escaped from his lips.

Suddenly the warm weight was gone. Kili was halfway across the room, walking away.

Uncertain what happened, Fili said, “Kili? What –“

“I’m going to take a bath,” Kili interrupted. “You should go to bed.” With that, he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Maybe Kili wanted to clean up first? That had to be it. He knew Kili wanted him. Fili had felt tangible proof of that pressing into his leg just moments before. He wanted to knock on the door and see if everything was okay, but he’d been given a direct order.

After throwing the fur across the foot of the bed, Fili climbed under the covers to wait. His apprehension was returning now that he had time to dwell on what was about to happen. Did Kili expect him to prepare himself? Where was the oil?

He shot a nervous glance at the bedside table, hoping they had any sort of oil at all. Surely they did. Kili wouldn’t be excessively rough on purpose. Trapping him under the fur and then pulling his hair had been accidental, Fili was positive. If Kili wanted to hurt him, it would have happened already.

Despite repeating these assurances, Fili jumped when the door to the bathroom opened. Kili came out with a billow of steam. Fili could feel his heart rabbiting in his chest as if it wanted to escape. He forced his fingers to relax where they clutched at the blankets.

If Kili noticed how tense Fili was, he ignored it. He slipped under the blankets, turned his back to Fili, and settled into a comfortable position.

After waiting a heartbeat, Fili whispered, “Kili?”

Without rolling over Kili reached back and patted Fili’s arm. “We should get some sleep. Good night, Fili.”

“Good night, Kili.” Fili stared up at the ceiling.

Now he was confused and a little irritated. Was there something wrong with him? Kili wanted him, didn’t he? His stomach knotted again. What happened to a rejected bed slave? He didn’t know, but it probably wasn’t anything good. What if Kili decided to sell him before he had any money? He wouldn’t be able to buy his own freedom. He might even be sold off and taken to another kingdom where freedom was unobtainable.

Kili’s breathing evened out and deepened as he fell asleep. Fili was too restless, and slipped out of bed so not to waken him. He sat in front of the fire lost in thought, until it died down. He didn’t like having the dark room to his back. After grabbing the fur from the foot of the bed, he sat in the cubby where he spent his first night here. He wrapped himself in the fur, putting his back to the wall and drawing his knees up. To distract his thoughts, he started going over the fight with Dwalin step by step, deciding what he might have done in different circumstances.

He found his thoughts returning again and again to Kili kissing him in front of the fire, though, and how good it felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili jumped up to answer the door when the servants brought breakfast, discarding the fur on the floor. He forgot about it until he saw Kili frowning, then he hurried to replace it on the bed. No doubt Kili disapproved of leaving an expensive fur heaped on the floor like that.

After a rushed breakfast, Kili said he’d be stuck in council meetings most of the day.  He wasn’t sure what time he’d be back, so Fili was free to do as he pleased until this evening. After a smile and a squeeze of Fili’s shoulder, Kili was gone.

After the servants removed the dishes, there was a knock on the door. Fili opened it to find Nori standing there. Without waiting for an invitation, Nori strolled into the room and made himself at home. “Did you find out more about your wages?”

A little bemused, Fili said, “I spoke to Balin, yes.”

“Have you found a bank yet?” When Fili shook his head no, Nori said, “Then get dressed. We’ll get you set up today.”

Fili looked at the outfit he was wearing. “I’m already dressed.”

“No, not that. Where’s the rest of your stuff?”

Fili pointed to the wardrobe, and watched as Nori rifled through the clothing hanging in it. Finally Nori chose the deep green shirt, and a pair of plain brown trousers. “Wear these and take out your hair beads. No sense in looking like you have money. It will just tempt some idiot to rob you. Speaking of, do you have any coin? Bring some of it with you.”

After changing in the bathroom and pocketing the few coins he had, Fili followed Nori to the office of the treasury. Nori explained that he was helping Fili find a bank and showing him around town. Balin gave Fili a wage chit and told him that would allow his wages to be sent to the bank each week before warning Nori to stay out of trouble. Nori proclaimed his innocence as Fili carefully folded the chit and stuck it in his pocket. They told Balin farewell and set off.

Nori led the way to the bank that had been first on his list. This was a completely different part of town than Fili saw previously. The market stalls were crowded closer together, and sold less luxury items and more necessities. The people were more working class, in a hurry to get from one place to another, buy what they needed and get home. There were no jugglers or puppet shows in squares here. Fili did stop and watch a toymaker demonstrate a clockwork bear, though.

When they got to the bank, Nori shook hands with an older dwarf and explained that Fili needed an account. With a smile, the dwarf introduced himself as Gloin as he ushered them into a tiny office. He asked a few questions, then named a rate the bank would be willing to pay in interest on money deposited and held in an account.

“Absolutely not!” Nori slammed his hand down on the desk, making Fili jump. “That’s robbery and you know it!”

Fili tensed, waiting for the dwarf to throw them out of his office or perhaps have them arrested for creating a scene and being a public nuisance. Instead Gloin grinned, and came back with another number. He realized this must be part of the process, and watched as Nori and the banker haggled back and forth.

“Show him your chit, Fili,” Nori said after they had been unable to agree on a rate.

Fili pulled the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. With an encouraging nod from Nori, he handed the chit over to the banker.

Gloin looked it over then asked, “You get paid from the royal treasury?”

“Yes, from Balin. He signed it,” Fili said, reaching over to point to Balin’s signature.

“Why didn’t you say so? The treasury is good at paying on time.” The dwarf looked over the paper again, and then gave a number that was slightly higher than the last one he named.

After a little more negotiation, Nori told Fili, “This is probably the best you’ll get. I suggest you take it.”

Both dwarves looked at Fili expectantly. When he nodded, they smiled and the banker shook Fili’s hand.

After they left the bank, they went back to the stalls in the market. With murmured advice from Nori, Fili was able to buy a coin purse after bargaining with the salesman. Nori complained that he probably could have gotten it cheaper, but Fili didn’t care. It was the first thing he had ever bought with his own money. It was his, bought and paid for, and he was thrilled.

They went to Dori’s tea shop for a late lunch. This time, instead of sitting out front with the customers, Nori led the way to a small room in the back, off the kitchen. Dori brought a pot of fresh tea and greeted Fili while Nori made them sandwiches with thick slices of ham on dark bread slathered with spicy mustard. Dori excused himself to attend to business while they ate.

When Fili felt like he might burst if he ate one more thing, Nori cleared the plates from the table. He sat back down across from Fili, and took a sip of his tea, studying Fili over the rim of his cup.

“Okay, spill it,” Nori said, setting his cup down on the table. “You look tired and you’ve hardly smiled all day. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

At the protest, Nori frowned and crossed his arms. He stared at Fili and waited.

Slumping, Fili muttered, “I don’t know what to do, that’s all.”

“You mean with Kili?”

Fili nodded and slouched further down in his seat.

“Hasn’t he told you?” A shake of the head from Fili, and Nori asked, “Well surely he’s given some indication of what he likes you to do. Sighs, moans, grabbing your hair, anything at all?”

Fili didn’t reply, but he could feel his face heating up.

Leaning forward and dropping his voice a bit, Nori said, “You mean he just lays there? He doesn’t do anything?”

“No! I mean, I don’t know. We haven’t actually… you know.” As embarrassing as this conversation was, it was also a relief to be able to talk to someone about it.

Sitting back and looking surprised, Nori asked, “He hasn’t bedded you?”

“Shh!” Fili hissed. He didn’t want anyone else to overhear.

“Sorry,” Nori lowered his voice. “But, he hasn’t?”

Fili sighed and shook his head no.

“Has he shown any interest?”

“We’ve kissed. And it seems like he’s interested.” Fili’s face flamed again when he thought of Kili grinding against him last night. “He stopped, though. He doesn’t follow through.”

“Did you tell him to stop?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Easy,” Nori soothed. “Kili isn’t the type to go where he isn’t wanted, that’s all. Do you want him to bed you?”

How could he answer that question when he wasn’t sure himself? Fili bit his lip.

Nori seemed to understand. “Well if you do, strip naked, stick your ass in the air and tell him to fuck you until you scream. I promise he won’t say no,” he said with a grin.

Fili couldn’t help but snort. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to do that.

“Come, on, let’s get out of here,” Nori said, finishing his tea and rising.

Following, Fili asked, “Where are we going now?”

“We are going to follow a long standing tradition for fellows who have problems. Or fellows who don’t have problems and just want a drink.” At Fili’s look of confusion, he clapped the blond on the back and explained, “We’re going to the tavern.”

Nori kept a running commentary all the way there, explaining which shops were the best “for people like us” and wouldn’t try to take advantage, or pointing out a business and explaining not to go there because the prices were ridiculously high. After more twists and turns than Fili could keep track of, they finally reached their goal.

Before opening the door, Nori said, “This place caters more to the working folk, and they don’t mind freed men here. You won’t see many nobs, and sometimes it gets a little rowdy. They’re all good blokes though.” With that he shot Fili a grin and led the way inside.

***

Fili was certain he could walk in a straight line by himself. The walls kept unexpectedly narrowing and curving, so of course he bumped into them a few times. He’d have to tell Kili about that so it could be fixed. Someone might get hurt.

At least Nori was nice enough to help him back to his room. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to find the way if he were alone. They’d already made two turns that he would have sworn were the wrong direction. Eventually they reached a familiar door, though. Nori knocked, but it was thrown open before he could land a third blow.

Kili was standing there wild-eyed, but sagged with relief when he saw it was them. “Thank goodness! I was about to send the guard to look for you!”

“I left a note,” Fili said, waving in the general direction of the table. “You said I could go out.”

“Yes, I know. I didn’t expect you to be out so late, that’s all.” Kili shot Nori a look.

Nori steered Fili into a chair, helping him sit down. “Don’t look at me. Your boy turned out to be quite the popular hero. Everyone in the tavern wanted to buy him a drink once they figured out he’s the one who bested Dwalin on his first day.”

“They bought me lots of mead. I haven’t had mead before. I like it,” Fili smiled up at Kili.

Returning the smile, Kili told him, “Let’s wait and see how much you like it tomorrow morning.” He turned to Nori. “Thanks for seeing him home safely, Nori. I’ve got it from here.”

Fili leaned to see around Kili, but had to grab the arm of the chair when he overbalanced. He settled for waving as he said, “Bye Nori! I had fun!”

“Good night, Fili.” To Kili, Nori added, “Good luck with that.” Another grin and a wave, and he was gone.

“Did you at least find a bank?” Kili asked.

“I did! And look!” After fumbling around for a moment, Fili pulled out his new coin purse. “I got this too. I bought it myself!”

Kili examined it and said, “Fine craftsmanship indeed. It will last you a long while.” He set the pouch on the table and held a hand out. “I think it’s about time for bed, don’t you?”

Taking the offered hand, Fili allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He looked up into Kili’s smiling face, only inches away, and before he could talk himself out of it he wrapped one arm around Kili’s waist, pulling him into a kiss. At first it was clumsy, more a clack of teeth than anything, but Fili fisted his free hand in Kili’s shirt to steady himself. The second attempt was much more respectable. The third was pleasurable and had Fili inching closer.

Kili took Fili’s shoulders and gently pushed him back a little, breaking the kiss. “Fili, wait a second.”

That was when Fili realized his mistake, and it felt like a punch to his stomach. “Oh Mahal, I’m so sorry. I should have asked first, shouldn’t I? You’ve always asked me. I didn’t mean… I don’t… I’m sorry!”

Kili gave him a little shake and said, “Fili, stop.”

Tangling both hands in Kili’s shirt, Fili clung to him and started to babble. “I’m so sorry! I’ll ask next time, I swear. Or I won’t do it and I’ll wait for you to ask, if that’s what you want! I thought you might like me kissing you because you’ve kissed me but then I forgot to ask and I messed it all up and made you angry. I just don’t know what you want me to do, or if you even want me at all. I’m supposed to be making you happy and I don’t know how to do that and no one tells me anything! Please give me a chance, please! I promise I’ll try harder!” His voice dropped to a whisper as he said, “Please don’t sell me. I’ll learn how to make you happy, I’ll do as you say, I’ll get better, I swear.”

“Oh Fili, look at me,” Kili murmured. When Fili looked up, Kili cupped his face in his hands, wiping away the tears that spilled from Fili’s eyes. “I’m not angry at you. I enjoy it when you kiss me.”

“Truly?” When Kili nodded, Fili leaned forward to kiss him again.

Kili grabbed his shoulders though, and stopped him before he could make contact. As tears welled up in Fili’s eyes again at the rejection, Kili hastened to explain. “I love it when you kiss me, but only if you want to do it. Not because you think I expect it.”

“I want to do it now,” Fili whispered.

With a rueful smile, Kili said, “Right now you’re drunk. Wait until you’re sober. If you still want to kiss then, we’ll discuss it. Alright?”

Nodding, Fili buried his head into Kili’s chest to stifle a yawn. “I’m tired.”

“It’s getting late. Will you come lay down with me?”

Fili agreed, and after a bit of fumbling and assistance from Kili, he was able to get his boots and shirt off. Deciding trying to find pajamas would be too much work, he fell into bed in his trousers. Kili was already waiting for him, and pulled him closer. Finally Fili wound up with his head pillowed on Kili’s shoulder, being held close with Kili’s strong arms around him making him feel safe.

 _“Imbir bâhuh,"_ Kili murmured, kissing the top of Fili’s head.

“What does that mean?” Fili was already almost asleep, but was still curious.

“You don’t speak Khudzul?” Kili sounded incredulous.

Tensing up, Fili wondered if it was yet another mistake he had made. “No one ever taught us how to speak it.”

Running a soothing hand up and down Fili’s back, Kili said, “It isn’t your fault. You should have been taught, though. It’s the birthright of all Dwarves.”

“What was it you said? What does it mean?” Fili relaxed once again into Kili’s caress.

“ _Imbir bâhuh_.”  Kili gave him a hug and explained, “It basically means sleep well. Maybe tomorrow we can start some lessons for you.”

He meant to agree, but the only answer Fili could come up with was a grunt before he was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone was using his head as an anvil. That was the only explanation for the throbbing pain. And at some point during the night he must have decided to lick the stable floors clean, judging by the taste in his mouth. Last night might have been fun, but now Fili was regretting every swallow of mead.

“Fili, here.” Kili was talking normally, but to Fili’s pounding head it felt like a shout.

He cracked his eyes open, and immediately regretted it. With a groan, he buried his face into the pillow.

“Sit up and drink this,” Kili nudged him. “It’ll help, I promise.”

Fili sat up and took the small glass from Kili. He hesitated before drinking the greenish sludge, though. “What is that?”

“It will make you feel better. But drink it fast, because it tastes awful.”

With a shrug, he threw the drink back in one gulp, and then struggled not to gag. He thought his mouth tasted bad when he woke up? No, this was bad. The stable floor would be an improvement. He took the cup of tea Kili was holding out and swished it around his mouth before swallowing it.

Kili smiled at his grimace and handed him a slice of toast. “I know it’s horrible. Finish your tea, eat that, and then go take a hot bath. By the time you’re done, you’ll feel much better.”

“I never want to drink mead again,” Fili muttered.

“I’ve said that exact same thing,” Kili laughed. “Yet somehow I always find myself drinking it again.”

Sure enough, after finishing his sparse breakfast and a hot soak, Fili was feeling much better. He dressed and grabbed the comb so he could sit in front of the fire while fixing his hair. When he walked out of the bathroom, however, he was surprised to see Thorin sitting in one of the chairs, chatting with Kili. He stopped, uncertain of what to do. Should he go back into the bathroom and give them privacy? Should he greet Thorin at all? Maybe he should leave, go wait outside or something.

Before he could do anything, Kili smiled at him and said, “Come sit by me, Fili.”

Relieved to have some direction, Fili crossed the room and sank to his knees beside Kili’s chair, sitting back on his heels and folding his hands in his lap. Kili’s hand resting on his shoulder reassured him.

“I hear Nori’s been showing you around, Fili,” Thorin said.

“Yes, my lord,” Fili murmured. Was that right, or should he call him your majesty? How to properly address a king was not something he thought he’d ever have to worry about. No one objected, so it must be good enough.

“How do you find Erebor so far?”

“It’s much different from what I’m used to, my lord.”

“I imagine so.” With that, Thorin went back to talking to Kili. “As I was saying, the tailor will meet with you after the dispute hearings for your final fitting. I’ve also taken the liberty to have something made for Fili to wear as well. Remember, there will be representatives there from other kingdoms, so while I understand it is your birthday celebration at least attempt to act as a prince of Erebor and not a hoodlum.”

Clutching his chest, Kili gasped out, “Why Uncle, you wound me! When do I ever act like a hoodlum?”

Raising an eyebrow, Thorin said, “Shall I make a list? Starting with the time you dyed Dain’s boar bright pink and tied ribbons all over it?”

Kili laughed, “You have to admit, it was quite fetching.”

With a small smile, Thorin chuckled. “I’ll never figure out how you managed to make that pig wear lipstick.” Sobering, he warned, “You’re an adult now, Kili. No more pranks like that, or anything else. It won’t be passed off as child’s play and can cause problems not only for you, but for all of Erebor.”

“I promise to be on my best behavior,” Kili said.

Thorin rose, saying, “That’s all I ask. I’ll see you in chambers. Fili, someone will be along for your fitting shortly.”

Fili nodded as Kili escorted Thorin out. Kili returned, and took Fili’s hand, tugging him to his feet.

“Are you feeling better?” Kili asked.

“Yes, much,” Fili nodded.

“Good. I know I said we’d talk today, but Thorin will have my head if I’m late to this hearing. So we’ll talk this evening, alright?”

Fili blushed, remembering his drunken outburst, but nodded. A smile and a quick goodbye, and Kili was gone.

The servants barely made it out with the breakfast dishes before the tailor arrived with his assistant. He unceremoniously told Fili to strip. When Fili was reluctant, he sighed. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before. Do it.”

Soon Fili was standing on a small stool while the assistant pinned fabric in strategic places so it could be sewn later. Another knock on the door sounded, but the assistant nudged him back into place when Fili moved to answer. Instead he called out for them to come in.

Nori came in and closed the door behind him. “Is that your outfit for the party?” He whistled, looking Fili over.

Fili couldn’t help but blush. There wasn’t much to the outfit and he felt exposed. The top was a sleeveless tunic made of a gold material so loosely woven it was more of a mesh than proper cloth. It had buttons down the front instead of laces, and every breath he took showed glimpses of skin. The trousers were ivory linen, sheer enough to silhouette his legs in the light. The tunic came down to the tops of his thighs, but didn’t do much to preserve his modesty.

“They expect me to wear this in public,” he groused.

The tailor took immediate offense. “This is what His Majesty, King Thorin, has ordered to be made for you. Should we go interrupt him in council so you can express your dissatisfaction?”

Before Fili could say anything else, Nori gave a tiny shake of his head. He turned to the tailor with a smile and said, “He’s unaccustomed to such finery, that’s all.”

Somewhat mollified, they finished the fitting in silence. The tailor carefully collected the garments and left while Fili changed back into his regular clothes.

Once the door closed behind the tailor and his assistant, Nori rounded on Fili and hissed, “Don’t be a fool! Don’t complain about the clothes in front of the dwarf making them!”

“You can see right through them! I look like a –“

“A bed slave,” Nori interrupted. “And you are a present for Kili, to be at his side at his birthday feast. Those clothes are not about you. They are to show off the wealth of Erebor in front of visiting dignitaries and prove that Thorin is generous. Plus that shirt is made from cloth of gold, and would go a long way to buying your freedom.”

Fili flopped down into a chair. “How do you know all this stuff?”

Nori sat across from him. “You never asked me what sort of slave I was.”

“You were a bed slave?” Fili asked.

Nodding, Nori said, “Yes, and you’ll be surprised what you can learn when you keep your mouth shut and ears open.”

Fili knew that slaves were ignored for the most part, but he sighed. “It’s going to be hard to be unobtrusive in that outfit.”

“You’re supposed to be on display. There will be foreigners there. Kili won’t care, but they’ll expect you to act more traditionally. If they think Kili can’t control a single slave, it will make things harder for him as Thorin’s heir. This is why I’m giving you lessons.” Nori gave him a bright smile.

Fili didn’t trust that smile one bit. “Lessons in what?”

“Etiquette.” Nori stood up. “Pretend I’m Kili. Come here.”

Fili frowned, but didn’t move from the chair. “Why?”

“Quit giving me that look,” Nori said, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m not teaching you about _that._ Surely you and Kili can figure that much out by yourselves.” He laughed at Fili’s blush and gestured for him to get up.

The next few hours were spent in a course on how a pleasure slave was expected to act in public, where he was expected to stand or kneel, even the correct way to pour wine if Kili’s goblet was empty and no servers were nearby.

“Above all,” Nori emphasized, “be attentive but discreet. Kili is your master, no one else. His word is your law. Don’t make him repeat himself.”

By the time Nori left, it was late afternoon and Fili’s head was swimming. He hoped he could remember all of it. At least he felt like he wouldn’t be completely incompetent anymore. He would have to find a way to repay Nori for the help.

Kili didn’t return until late in the evening. He kicked his boots off and sat down with a groan.

“Bad day?” Fili asked.

“The miner guild and the blacksmith guild can’t come to an agreement on prices for different ores. I had to spend all day listening to them bicker and now my head is killing me.” Kili closed his eyes and leaned back.

Fili rose and stood behind Kili to rub his neck. When he dug his thumb into a tense knot, Kili let his head fall forward and moaned.

“That’s nice,” Kili said, closing his eyes and relaxing. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“After a rough practice, a massage can help.”

Kili reached up and caught his hand, pulling Fili around the chair and down. Fili wound up kneeling between Kili’s spread legs. Kili asked, “Kiss me?” He carded a hand through Fili’s hair as they kissed.

When they broke apart, Kili wrapped a hand around the back of Fili’s neck and told him, “I know what you’ve told me of your past. I want you to understand what we do here together is not a punishment of any sort. Okay?”

Fili nodded, and Kili kissed him again. In between kisses, Kili pulled him up until Fili was in his lap, straddling his legs in the chair. Pulling him closer, Kili licked up the column of Fili’s neck.

“Can we get rid of this?” Kili murmured against his skin, tugging at his shirt.

In reply, Fili pulled his shirt off over his head before leaning down to kiss Kili again. This was more than nice. Kili’s hands running across his back were warm, and he was growing hard. He leaned forward and braced his arms on the back of the chair when Kili started kissing his neck. Fili’s breathing was speeding up and he ground down when Kili lightly bit his neck. Kili kissed him again, and encouraged his movement with a hand on his hip. Soon he was rocking in a steady rhythm that Kili matched.

“I want to make you feel good,” Kili whispered against his lips. “I want to make us both feel good. Will you let me?”

“Yes,” Fili answered and then nibbled on Kili’s bottom lip. Kili groaned and thrust up hard, making him gasp.

Reaching a hand between them, Kili pulled back enough to have room to undo the laces at the front of Fili’s trousers and pull out his hard cock, then quickly mirrored the action on himself. He kissed Fili again as he rolled his hips up and pressed their erections together, wrapping his hand around them both.

Fili broke their kiss and moaned when Kili’s hand started moving. He had both hands on the back of the chair now, leaning forward and moving with the motion of Kili’s hand.

This felt good, more than good. He liked the way Kili’s cock felt so hot against him, and the way Kili’s hand was callused but gentle. Opening his eyes, he watched the way Kili had his head thrown back, mouth open and panting, eyes shut with an expression of pleasure on his face.

Reaching between them, Fili wrapped a hand over Kili’s, squeezing harder and picking up the pace. Kili cried out and bucked his hips up, arching his back against the chair. When Fili kissed the corner of his jaw, Kili came with a moan. Fili stroked faster and came before Kili was done with his own orgasm.

Breathless, they both stayed as they were, panting for a minute before Kili opened his eyes and grinned. "We made a bit of a mess.”

Looking at Kili’s shirt covered in their mixed seed, Fili couldn’t help but laugh. “You can say that.”

After untangling and Fili standing on unsteady legs, Kili went and cleaned up a bit. They both changed into sleepwear and wound up in bed with Kili spooned around Fili.

“You’ve said you don’t know what I want you to do.” Kili kissed the back of Fili’s neck. “This is it. All you need to do is let me love you.”

Unsure what to say to that, Fili nodded and said, “Okay.”

Wrapping an arm around Fili’s waist and pressing closer, Kili asked, “Did you have lovers before?”

“People I shared a night or two with now and then, but not lovers. It was dangerous,” Fili told him.

“Dangerous? Why was it dangerous?”

Fili explained, “There were two fighters that became close. They moved into the same room and were together over a year. Then one day they were put in a fight against each other to the death.”

“Why in Durin’s name would someone do something like that?” Kili sounded shocked.

After a yawn, Fili shrugged and said, “Because they could.”

The arm around Fili’s waist squeezed tighter. Kili said, “How awful. What did the fighters do?”

“There’s not much they could do. They fought, and then the winner killed himself on the arena floor.”

“They could have not fought,” Kili muttered.

“That would have meant a messy execution. Better to have a quick, clean death in the arena.”

“I’m glad you aren’t there anymore.” Kili kissed Fili’s shoulder.

Fili was already dozing off. He made a content little hum, and then sleep took him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Fili woke up, Kili was already gone. He was a little relieved not to have to face Kili first thing. He wasn’t sure how he felt about last night.

He’d enjoyed it well enough. It was pleasant and Kili didn’t push for more. He had no illusions though. It wasn’t about him. Any willing body would have been good enough. His was just the body that had the job.

He wished Kili would pick a different phrase for whatever it was they did together. Princes might sleep with slaves, have sex with them, fuck them, lay with them, call it what you like. Princes did not love slaves. Pretty words from pretty princes didn’t change that.

Kili said it wasn’t a punishment, and that was true. There had been nothing punitive in the act or the aftermath. In fact, Kili had gotten especially cuddly when they went to bed. He hadn’t seen Kili angry yet, however. What would his punishment be then? Would Kili even bother to do it himself, or would he be handed off to another?

It would happen eventually. Experience taught him that. He would make a mistake. Kili would have a bad day and find an easy outlet. Or maybe one day Kili would simply be bored with his new toy and want to see how far he could push before it broke. Fili had seen it happen time and again, and been the recipient on occasion. It was bad enough when he had been one of a crowd that could share penalties. Here there was only him. If Kili lashed out, there was only one place it would land.

Uneasy with that train of thought, Fili rose and got dressed. On the table was a note from Kili saying he would be done in the afternoon, and to have fun today. There was a postscript saying he enjoyed last night. There was an orange next to the note.

Fili went to the door and opened it, but stopped. He looked back at the orange for a long moment before going back to retrieve it. It would look ungrateful if he spurned his payment for last night. He waited until he was out of the royal quarters before he threw it away.

After wandering aimlessly, Fili found himself at the training grounds. Unlike last time, it was quiet. Dwalin was there looking over the practice weapons, though.

They greeted each other and Fili asked, “Need any help?”

“What weapons did you say you favored again?” Dwalin said instead of a reply.

“Swords.”

“I prefer axes myself. Two handed, or one and a shield?”

“One handed, but I don’t use a shield. I prefer using two swords.” When Dwalin cocked a brow at that, Fili shrugged. “I’m ambidextrous.”

“Show me. Let’s spar.”

Fili was more than willing. Dwalin took up two of the practice axes while Fili kicked off his boots and took off his shirt. He picked out two swords, holding them out to get the feel of them before facing Dwalin. These were practice weapons, dinged and dull, but still metal. He’d have to be careful. He asked, “Does our deal still apply?”

“Aye. I won’t hold it against you if you manage to hurt me. I’m not going easy on you this time though. Fair warning,” Dwalin said.

Fili nodded an acknowledgement and raised his swords. Dwalin copied the movement with his axes and they started to circle each other.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Dwalin asked.

Fili shrugged, keeping his weight on the balls of his feet, ready to move.

“I’m sure Kili’s found plenty of uses for that pretty mouth of yours besides talking,” Dwalin said, and then swung one of his axes.

Fili dodged to the side. He knew Dwalin was testing him, trying to get him rattled. He’d heard worse. The topic still bothered him a little. He kept circling Dwalin, watching and waiting.

“Has he broken you in proper yet?” This time the axe swing was a feint, followed by a sweep of the other axe at Fili’s legs.

Fili blocked it and danced back. Dwalin pressed the attack, bringing an axe in a diagonal backhand slash. Fili dodged that too, but it was a narrow thing.

“I don’t know, you seem to be moving well enough. Maybe Kili’s too young to do right by you. Maybe you need a grown dwarf,” Dwalin taunted.

“Like you, I suppose?” Fili snapped before he lunged. He swung both blades, one at Dwalin’s legs and one at his side. He knew neither would land even as he moved. Dwalin’s verbal jabs were hitting their mark, even if his axes weren’t yet. Fili took a deep breath and tried to put last night out of his mind.

“I could give it a shot.” Dwalin’s smirk showed that he knew he was getting under Fili’s skin. “What do you think? We could have a little duel. You can be my prize when I win.”

This time when Dwalin feinted, Fili fell for it. The other axe hit his hip hard enough that there would be a bruise tomorrow.

“Point.” Dwalin stepped back.

Fili dropped his swords and stooped to get a handful of dirt. Rubbing it between his sweating palms, he dusted the excess away as he took a deep breath to try and calm down. He picked up his swords again and adjusted his grip before nodding.

Dwalin attacked without preamble. One backhand swing that Fili dodged and a following swing from the same direction that got blocked. Fili stepped into it, trying to unbalance Dwalin, but the bigger dwarf was able to push him back. Fili swung high and Dwalin blocked. Using the movement, Dwalin brought the axe down. Fili raised a sword, but instead of blocking the axe this time, he deflected it enough so it wouldn’t hit him, and then let the sword fall as he spun away. The sudden lack of resistance caused Dwalin to lose his balance for a moment. He caught himself, but the weight shift made him drop his guard. Fili was able to bring his right sword up in a jab at Dwalin’s unprotected stomach as there was a smack of an axe against his left shoulder.

They both froze, panting for air. Fili’s sword would have run Dwalin through. At the same time, Dwalin’s axe would have taken off his arm. Dwalin would have won the fight simply because stomach wounds take time to kill, while a missing limb would cause someone to bleed out faster. They stared at each other.

A loud clapping startled them both. Nori stepped out of an alcove, smiling. “Good show!”

Dwalin and Fili broke apart and lowered their weapons. With a frown, Dwalin said, “I swear Nori, one day I’m getting you a collar with a bell.”

Nori pursed his lips and winked. “Kinky. I didn’t know you were into that, Dwalin.”

Turning red, Dwalin sputtered and Nori grinned at him.

Fili watched this play out before asking, “Are you here to spar, Nori?”

“Valar, no. I’m a lover, not a fighter.” Nori stared at Dwalin.

Dwalin spun away to put his axes back on the weapon rack, grumbling something under his breath. The tips of his ears were still pink.

Nori shifted his focus to Fili. “I’m here for you.”

Fili replaced his swords on the rack and asked, “Did something happen?”

“Kili asked if I’d take you to the cobbler, that’s all. He’s going to be a bit longer than he thought.”

Fili nodded and put his shirt back on, and then his boots. He turned to Dwalin and held out his hand. “Good fight.”

Dwalin grasped his forearm. “You’ll come again?”

“I’ll have to now. One match to you, one to me, we need a tiebreaker.”

“I don’t know if I could call that my win.” Dwalin gave him a rueful smile.

“It was. I’d have died first. You might not have lived long enough to celebrate the victory, but it was yours.” Fili stepped back.

“Some prices are too high to pay to win. Better to retreat and fight another day.”

“Retreat isn’t always an option.” Fili followed Nori out of the training grounds, ignoring Dwalin’s considering look.

Nori led the way in silence. Fili knew that he should stay quiet, but he felt comfortable with Nori. Maybe it was because he knew of his former slave status. Whatever the reason, he found himself asking, “Why are you doing this?”

“Do you know the way there?” Nori gave him a look but kept walking.

“Not that.” Fili stopped. “This. All of it. Why are you helping me?”

Nori stopped too and turned to face him. “Maybe I like you. Why wouldn’t I help you?”

Fili didn’t buy into the deflection. “You don’t know me. Why help a total stranger?”

“Kili’s a friend.” Nori stepped closer. “He’s been a good friend to me and my brothers. He and Ori practically grew up together. If you are inept it makes him look bad. He can’t afford to look bad as Thorin’s heir. He needs to have people’s respect.”

That was something Fili could believe. He studied Nori’s face and then nodded.

“And maybe I wish someone would have helped me.” Without waiting for a reply, Nori turned, gesturing for Fili to follow him once more.


	12. Chapter 12

After visiting the cobbler, Fili went back to the room to wait. Kili’s note said he would be done sometime in the afternoon and Fili thought it would be better to be waiting for him.

He was lying in front of the fire now and starting to regret skipping breakfast and lunch. Maybe he should have gone by Dori’s shop and grabbed a snack. He didn’t think anyone would mind.

Kili was the most lenient master Fili had ever heard about. Granted, his experience wasn’t much. He’d only been owned by one master until now. Still, other slaves would sometimes talk about their owners. There were always horror stories and cautionary tales that seemed to pass into the collective consciousness as well. Everyone heard those, even if they couldn’t say where the story originated.

Stories aside, Fili knew what happened to a lot of pleasure slaves. More often than not they were kept in an area especially for them, locked away until their master desired to use them. Even as a warrior he had been kept in his master’s villa, given free access to certain areas but forbidden from leaving the property except on special occasion.

Now he was allowed to roam the entire city freely. No one minded where he went, or who he saw. The only one to give him any restrictions at all was Dwalin, and even those had terms. Kili only asked he not get lost, so he’d been sticking to areas he already visited. This was unprecedented.

Why had he never heard of Erebor and its lax rules before? He had a pretty good idea that slaves here would do what they could to stay here. To have the ability to earn your freedom was more intoxicating than any liquor. If you were sold and that ability was snatched away, it would be the cruelest punishment. It wasn’t really any wonder why freed slaves didn’t travel either. What if they went to another kingdom that didn’t respect that freedom? So he understood why he never heard much about Erebor before.  

There were so many questions Fili wanted to ask, he didn’t know where to start. He could try to talk to Nori, but whenever he did the wily dwarf started flirting and twisting words around to evade answering. Nori didn’t like talking about his past beyond what he mentioned himself, not that Fili could blame him.

Ori was out of the question. Fili wasn’t comfortable enough with him. Besides, every time he’d been around, he was laughing and teasing. Fili didn’t want to be the one to wipe the smile off his face.

Dori, maybe? Dori was more serious than either of his brothers. He’s the one who suggested Nori help in the first place. He was also nice, and had been welcoming to Fili. If he could ever catch Dori at a time when he wasn’t busy, that might be his best option.

Those were the only three dwarves that Fili knew had been slaves. There had to be more somewhere, but it seemed impolite to ask. No telling who might be offended by that. No, it would be best to keep inquiries to a minimum.

His musing was interrupted by Kili coming in. Fili sat up but before he could rise to his feet, Kili flopped down to the ground beside him.

“We finally got the spat between guilds straightened out,” Kili said, slurring his words just a bit.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Of course it called for a celebratory drink or two. Otherwise I’d have been home sooner.” Kili smiled over at him. “Are you hungry? I ordered something to be sent up for dinner.”

Fili nodded. The celebratory drink explained the slurring.

“Enough about boring meetings. What did you do today?” Kili asked.

“Not much,” Fili replied with a shrug, staring into the fire. “Went to see the cobbler about the shoes for the party and sparred with Dwalin. I walked around a bit too.” When there was no immediate reply, Fili looked over. Kili was sitting there staring at him. It made Fili nervous. “Is everything alright, Kili?”

With a smile, Kili nodded and asked, “May I kiss you?”

“Yes?” When Kili raised an eyebrow, Fili realized how tentative that sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes.”

Kili leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on the lips and then sat back. Fili licked his lips, looking sideways at Kili. Kili caught the look and gave him a wicked grin before shifting to all fours. He raised a hand to Fili’s cheek and asked again, “May I kiss you?”

Fili nodded and Kili leaned closer, wobbling a bit, but this time catching Fili’s lips in a proper kiss. Fili could taste the remnants of the ale Kili drank, and relaxed into the warmth of Kili’s mouth. Kili leaned forward, deepening the kiss, but then wobbled again and overbalanced them both. Fili found himself on his back, propped up on his elbows and staring up in surprise at Kili.

Kili asked again, “May I kiss you?” He leaned down when Fili nodded, balanced on all fours to give Fili a passionate kiss. He gave up on that, and pressed down until Fili was flat on his back. Without breaking the kiss, he moved until he could blanket Fili, sliding one hand up under Fili’s shirt to toy with the skin there.

Thankful that Kili seemed to finally have made the decision to keep him and claim him, Fili gingerly raised a hand to Kili’s back. His breathing quickened when Kili took the encouragement and slipped a strong thigh between his legs. He could feel Kili’s hard length grinding down against his hip. Fili shifted a bit, raising his leg a fraction and pressing up into the friction. Kili groaned and broke away so he could kiss along Fili’s jaw. When Kili’s stubble scraped across a sensitive spot, Fili gasped and let the breath go on a shiver that was part arousal, part relief.

Kili stopped kissing him and pulled away. He muttered something that sounded like “I’m sorry,” and then was gone.

Blinking at the abrupt change, Fili watched as Kili retreated to the bathroom. In his haste to get away, Kili didn’t even bother to close the door completely behind him.

Was Kili using the bathroom? The silence from the cracked door argued against it. There was no sound of running water, either.

The longer the silence stretched out, the worse Fili felt. Kili wanted him, he was almost certain. There had been evidence pressing into his leg a few minutes ago. Or maybe Kili wanted someone else. Maybe it wasn’t related to Fili.

Fili sat up, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs. He was aware that he had been a gift. Kili hadn’t chosen him. It was possible that Kili didn’t want him at all. What would happen to an unused, unwanted, undesirable bed slave? At the very least he’d be sold off.

A noise came from the bathroom that Fili couldn’t identify. Was Kili sick? He was slurring but he didn’t seem to be that drunk.

Staying quiet, Fili stood up. He could peek and make sure Kili wasn’t hurt or something. After all, the door was open. One quick glance to make sure all was well, and then he’d leave Kili to his privacy.

As soon as he caught sight of Kili, Fili forgot all about that plan. Kili was sitting on the edge of the tub, pants down around his knees and shirt rucked up. His head was bowed, hair hanging in his face with his eyes squeezed shut. He was slowly stroking his very erect cock. Unsure what to do, Fili stood there and watched while Kili reached down with his other hand and tugged on his stones.

Should he go in there and do something for Kili? But then why did Kili hide away in the first place? He had a perfectly good slave who was wanting to bed him. 

Fili watched as Kili squeezed harder, using a finger to collect the liquid that beaded at the tip and smear it around. Now Fili could even hear it, a small slick clicking sound, and Kili whimpered. Fili chewed on his bottom lip, willing his body to quit responding. Listening didn’t help when all he could imagine was being the cause of those whimpers and little gasps.  On a purely physical level, he wanted Kili.  The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Kili specifically.  He wanted Kili making those noises and holding him while moving inside of him.  He had to adjust himself in his breeches at the thought.  

Maybe he could make Kili want him. If not want him, then at least use him. If Fili could make himself useful, then Kili wouldn’t sell him to someone else. He’d be able to stay here and one day buy his freedom. All he had to do was go in there and drop to his knees.

Fili stepped away from the bathroom and took a deep breath, trying to gather his courage. He was almost resolved to a course of action when a knock came at the door. The sounds from the bathroom fell still.

“Get that, would you Fili?” Kili’s voice floated through the crack.

“Sure.” Fili crossed the room and answered the door while the bathroom shut and latched behind him.

It was the servants bringing in the evening meal. Once they had set out the dishes and plates, they took their leave.

Crossing back to the bathroom door, Fili tapped on it. “Kili? Dinner’s here.”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” came the muffled reply. There was no other sound.

Fili stared at the doorknob, biting his lip. What would Kili do if he opened the door and went inside? With a sigh, he decided it would be a bad idea. Going in an open door was one thing. Opening a door shut against him was something else entirely. Instead he went over and stood in front of the fire.

Lost in thought, Fili didn’t hear when Kili exited the bathroom. He jumped when a dish rattled behind him.

“Oh good, lamb! I’m starving,” Kili said as he sat down. “Ready to eat?”

Fili nodded and joined Kili. He enjoyed these intimate meals with Kili. He waited until Kili served himself, and then took a sample of everything. He had put another serving of roasted potatoes on his plate when he looked up to see Kili smiling at him.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you eat so much before,” Kili said.

Did Kili think he’d get fat? Fili set down his fork. “I’m sorry.”

“No!” Kili exclaimed. “I didn’t mean anything by it. You don’t have anything to apologize for. I like seeing you eat.”

Fili was staring at his unfinished plate. “I missed lunch.”

“Fili, look at me.” Kili waited until Fili met his eyes before saying, “Don’t apologize for eating. Don’t apologize for being hungry. You don’t have to go without, or wait for me. You can always order something from the kitchen or go into town if you like when I’m not here. Okay?”

He nodded, but Fili’s chest was still tight.

“Go ahead and finish your meal.” Kili snagged the last lamb chop from the serving dish before looking at Fili and asking, “Want to split this with me?”

“No thank you.” Fili refused, but was heartened by the question. Kili wouldn’t offer to share food with him if he found Fili repulsive. If he had a chance, he’d be able to prove he was useful to Kili. He wouldn’t be sold, and in time he’d get his freedom. The small bud of hope he carried with him grew a bit more.

They finished their meal in a companionable silence. Once the servants cleared away the remnants, Kili grabbed a pillow and a book and sat on the floor in front of the fire.

“Would you like me to read to you again?” he asked.

Fili nodded and joined him. Once they were comfortable, Kili started reading. Fili listened to the cadence and tone of his voice more than the actual words. He adjusted his position to allow easier access when Kili started playing with his hair. They finished less than a quarter of the book before Kili started yawning and blinking his eyes rapidly.

“Are you ready for bed?” Fili sat up and asked.

Kili’s reply was a nod and another yawn.

Fili stood and helped Kili to his feet and the bed. Once Kili toed off his boots, with a little assistance from Fili, he fell backwards into bed without bothering to undress. Fili managed to pull the blanket out from under him. Kili accepted the cover and gave Fili a tired smile before falling fast asleep.

After he changed into his sleepwear, Fili sat on the floor in front of the fire. Now he had the beginning of a plan, at least. He’d find a chance to talk to Dori and ask questions. If Dori was willing to talk, that is.

He’d also find a way to be of some use to Kili. Even though he was an unwanted and unexpected bed slave, he could still do things to make Kili’s life a little easier. Then Kili would want to keep him instead of selling him or worse. He’d seen the unwanted pleasure slaves that were sometimes rented by his owner for use by the warriors. They were the ones with the bruises and scars more often than not, the ones that other slaves whispered about as they walked past. He didn’t want to become a story used to scare other slaves into obedience.

A sound got his attention, drawing it away from such dark thoughts. Kili was shifting on the bed, muttering something. From the sound of things, whatever Kili was dreaming wasn’t happy.

He crossed the room and sat on the bed by Kili. Fili leaned over and murmured reassurances, smoothing the hair back out of Kili’s face. That didn’t work though, so he gently shook Kili’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Fili?” Kili still looked more asleep than awake.

“You were having a nightmare. Go back to sleep.” Fili brushed the unruly hair back from Kili’s face again.

“Lay down with me,” Kili whispered, catching Fili’s hand and pulling.

Allowing himself to be tugged down, Fili managed to get under the covers. Soon he was wrapped up in blankets and Kili spooning him from behind. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Yes, he’d find a way to make this work.


	13. Chapter 13

Usually Kili woke before Fili, but this time he didn’t budge when the servants knocked on the door with breakfast. Fili was able to untangle himself and answer the door, and Kili still slept.

Once the servants were gone, Fili drank a cup of tea. Kili was starting to show signs of waking, so he fixed another cup and took it to the bed. He didn’t know where any of the green slime that Kili gave him for his hangover was, so the tea would have to suffice for now.

Sitting the tea on the table next to the bed, Fili rubbed Kili’s shoulder. “Are you awake?”

Without moving, Kili said, “No. I’m dead.” He stretched and groaned.

“Usually dead people are a little less noisy.”

Kili cracked one eye open and gave Fili a look that might have been a glare. The look changed to a thankful smile when Fili handed him the tea.

“Are you hungry? There’s some toast if you aren’t feeling well,” Fili asked.

“Give me a minute and I’ll come eat. I don’t want to get crumbs in the bed.” Kili sat up, careful not to spill his tea. He still looked more asleep than awake though.

Fili went to the table and sat down. He remembered what Kili had said last night, but he was uncomfortable eating without Kili joining him. Another glance at a sleepy Kili reminded him more of last night. What did princes have nightmares about? He’d never ask. He knew how personal nightmares could be.

Kili finally managed to make it to the table. He poured more tea, but only took a slice of toast to eat. He picked at it more than anything while he watched Fili eat.

“I feel like I have cobwebs in my head,” Kili complained. “At least the guild dispute is resolved and I don’t have to go to any meetings today.” He set down his tea cup and straightened up. “Do you want to go to the river today? I wouldn’t mind getting some fresh air.”

“Will Ori be joining us?”

Smiling at Fili’s eager nod, Kili said, “No, it’ll just be us today. We’ll head out after breakfast.”

This time, instead of going out the main gate, Kili led the way to a smaller, lesser used side exit. They passed a few miners getting off work and a couple of guards, but that was it. After following Kili past several twists and turns in the passageway, Fili figured less people used it because they couldn’t find it.

Once they were out of the mountain and in the woods, Kili took Fili’s hand. Fili let him lead the way so he could look around. It was a different section of forest where the trees weren’t as thick as before. More sunlight filtered through and the underbrush was heavier. Fili didn’t like it as much as the other part of the forest. Even with fewer trees, it felt heavier somehow. If he wandered off in here, he’d never find his way back. They made it to a small path though, and it wasn’t as bad.

When they came upon the river, Kili didn’t stop. Instead he led the way down the bank until they came to a bend. Here the river was wider, the current slowing until it was unnoticeable. There was a place where the lighter soil had washed away, leaving a sandy beach. Kili let Fili’s hand drop when they reached it.

“The water isn’t too deep here unless you go farther out in the river,” Kili said as he kicked off his boots. “You can go in it and not worry too much.”

Fili bit the inside of his cheek and stared at the water. He trusted Kili, he really did. He didn’t trust the river, though. What if Kili was mistaken and there was a sudden drop where he couldn’t see it?

Continuing as if he didn’t see Fili’s hesitance, Kili said, “I was thinking it would be a nice place for you to learn how to swim.”

“Why?” Fili blurted it out before he thought and winced. He wanted to know, though. Why would Kili bother teaching a slave how to swim? Much less a pleasure slave.

If the question bothered Kili, it didn’t show. Instead he pulled off his shirt and answered, “It’s safer to know. What if you are on a boat and it capsizes? Or if you’re crossing a river and get knocked off the bridge? Anything can happen.”

Fili still watched the water, trying to decide if the risk was worth it. He wanted to learn to swim. He didn’t want to drown doing it, though.

“You don’t have to,” Kili told him. “It’s up to you.”

Fili glanced at Kili. Kili gave him an encouraging smile before making his way into the water. When Kili didn’t falter or sink, that decided Fili. He stripped off his clothes, hanging them on a branch so they wouldn’t get dirty, and followed Kili. He stopped when he was about ankle deep, though. A glance showed that the water was only up to Kili’s hips, so Fili made his way over to stand by the brunet. With the height difference, the water lapped at Fili’s waist and made him shiver.

“Ready?” Kili asked.

His nerves wouldn’t let him smile back, but Fili responded with a crisp nod.

“Relax, Fili. If you’re too tense it’s harder to swim.”

Fili rolled his neck, trying to obey, but his muscles stayed rigid. He didn’t know what Kili was going to do, but he hoped it didn’t involve pushing him further out into the river. He started at the ground under his feet, seeing how the water distorted things and made it look like they were in a different place. Was that a fish? Didn’t some snakes swim too? He was about to call the whole thing off and head back to the safety of dry land.

“Sit down.”

That got Fili’s attention. Was this how to swim? “What?”

“Not all the way or you’ll be under water. Like this.” Kili bent his knees and demonstrated, stopping when the water was up to his neck.

Following Kili’s example, Fili bent his knees. He half expected to fall over and look foolish, but he didn’t. The water held him up, and he waved his hands a bit underwater to help keep his balance.

A flash of red flying by caught his attention. Fili watched as a cardinal flittered from branch to branch, chirping and trilling before swooping to grab something from the ground. After a brief hop to the edge of the water, it flew away into the trees.

“Better?” Kili asked.

Fili was surprised to note that yes, he was less tense. When he nodded, Kili smiled at him.

The next few hours went by in a blur of instructions, assistance, encouragements, and one moment of panic before Fili figured out he could stand up and catch his breath. By the end of it all, Fili was doing something that Kili charitably called swimming. Fili thought it was more flailing than anything else, but he didn’t sink and made progress from one point to another.

Exhausted but happy, Fili made his way to the edge of the river and flopped down to sit on the beach. Lunchtime had come and gone, and it was getting late enough that the sun was shining at a slant through the trees. He was also certain he was sunburned, but he didn’t care. This was the best day of his life.

Kili left the water to sit by Fili. “Your swimming will improve with a little more practice.”

That implied that Fili would get to come back out here again. He couldn’t help the happy smile he gave Kili. “I think it would take a lot more before I can say I’m swimming, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Laughing at that, Kili leaned to bump shoulders with Fili. They sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the birds and the wind, before Kili asked, “May I kiss you?”

When Fili nodded, Kili leaned in. Fili met him halfway to share a sweet kiss, and they pulled apart. Kili’s glance flicked down to Fili’s mouth before he leaned in again for another kiss. When he pressed harder, Fili allowed Kili to push him down to his back. Kili moved so he was covering Fili, slipping one leg up between his thighs.

If this was the price Fili had to pay for being allowed to come out here, he’d gladly pay it. He was a little dismayed that it was out here with nothing but spit to ease the way, instead of the comfort of a bedroom. It didn’t seem like he would want to hear a suggestion to wait though, if the feel of Kili’s rutting into his leg was any indication. Hopefully he’d accept a substitute.

Using a leg and his arms, Fili flipped them so their positions were reversed. He smiled at Kili’s look of surprise and asked, “May I kiss you?”

When Kili nodded, Fili bowed his head and kissed him. Kili wrapped a hand around the back of Fili’s neck and deepened the kiss.

Pulling away enough to whisper against Kili’s lips, Fili asked, “Will you let me kiss you elsewhere?” He felt Kili nod, and started kissing along the line of Kili’s jaw. Kili shivered when he hit a sensitive spot, so Fili went back and mouthed at it. He lightly bit, and Kili rocked up against him.

Ignoring his own arousal and the occasional few grains of sand, Fili licked his way down Kili’s neck. Kili squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. Fili ducked down and flicked his tongue across a hard nipple.

“Fili?” Kili craned his neck, opening his eyes to see what Fili was doing.

Remembering the other night, Fili asked, “Will you let me make you feel good?”

Kili’s eyes widened and he nodded. He watched as Fili licked a trail down his stomach.

Pausing long enough to shoot Kili a smile, Fili readjusted his position so he could bend his head and take Kili’s hard cock into his mouth. Fili heard a groan, and a quick look showed Kili dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

Fili didn’t hesitate, and didn’t tease. There would be a time and a place for that, and naked beside a river where anyone might come by wasn’t it. He was grateful that Kili didn’t insist on fucking him right now. Soon enough Kili came, muscles rigid and fingers digging into the ground beneath him. Fili didn’t stop until after the last aftershock, swallowing everything Kili had to offer. Kili lay boneless when Fili pulled away, panting and eyes still closed.

He left Kili there and waded back into the river. Fili wanted to rinse off since he was covered in sand. Kili joined him and rinsed off as well.

“Let me take care of you now,” Kili offered.

“I don’t need it,” Fili said. He knew his arousal would die soon enough. In fact, the chill of the water was helping. He also knew it wasn’t his place, but still he suggested, “Maybe we could come back out here though?” He dipped under the water briefly to rinse his hair. When he stood up, he flipped his hair back out of his face and looked at Kili. Kili stood motionless, frowning at him. “Kili?”

Without a word, Kili spun and went back to shore. He snatched up his trousers and started shoving his legs into them, not bothering to wait and dry off.

Fili’s heart sank watching him. He didn’t keep his mouth shut and took a chance. He’d made a grave mistake and now Kili was angry at him.

“Get dressed.” Kili didn’t look at him.

Fili hastened to obey. He couldn’t help sending nervous looks at Kili. Kili didn’t acknowledge him, only stood there with his arms crossed, waiting.

When Fili finished, Kili turned and led the way. This time there was no hand holding, no leisurely pace. Fili didn’t look around. He kept his eyes on Kili’s back, hurrying to keep up and not become lost.

They made it back to the room without exchanging a word. Kili started pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Fili stood with his back pressed against the door and watched him. He knew Kili was thinking of a punishment. The longer Kili remained quiet, the worse Fili’s anxiety got. Finally he broke.

Hoping to mitigate the damage, Fili dropped to his knees, bowed his head, and said, “I apologize, my lord.” Boots stopped in front of Fili, but he didn’t raise his head.

“Why?” Kili asked.

“For speaking out of turn and making you angry,” Fili replied. When the boots came closer, Fili closed his eyes. A warm hand landed on the back of his neck and he flinched. The hand stayed, though.

“I’m not angry.” Kili’s tone had changed. Now he sounded sad. “Not at you, anyway. Stand up.”

Fili obeyed, but his gaze remained on the floor. Kili kept the hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him closer until they had their foreheads pressed together.

“Listen,” Kili whispered. “If you want to go back to the river, just ask me. You don’t have to try and bribe me. And you don’t have to do anything to repay me in some way. Do you hear me?” He waited for Fili’s nod before he continued. “I told you what we do isn’t a punishment. It isn’t a bartering tool either. Alright?” This time when Fili nodded, Kili released him and stepped back. “Any questions?”

Without raising his gaze, Fili asked, “If you don’t want that from me, then what do you want?”

“Nothing, Fili. I don’t want anything from you.”

It felt like someone punched him in the chest. Fili fell to his knees again, babbling, “Please, I can learn to do better if you just give me a chance. I know you wanted to have sex at the river and I thought it would be easier to wait. I’m sorry, please forgive me Master. I’ll do better, I promise. Please don’t sell me.” He realized his slip of calling Kili master, and winced. He couldn’t do anything right today. No wonder Kili didn’t want him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fili? Fili, look at me, please.”

Fili opened his eyes and looked up. Kili sighed and knelt on the floor in front of Fili. Fili looked at him, but couldn’t bring himself to meet Kili’s eyes. He stared at Kili’s mouth instead.

“I’m not selling you. No one is going to sell you. And it isn’t that I don’t want you. I want us both to want it if we have sex. Not as a punishment, not in trade for anything, not as an obligation. Just because my dick is hard doesn’t mean you have to do something about it, either. You’re allowed to say no.  You don't even have to stay in here if you don't want to.” He cupped Fili’s face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe away a tear when it spilled over.

Now Fili was staring at him, more in awe than anything. Kili was giving him a choice? More tears welled up and fell. Kili wiped them away.

“If you’d rather be alone, we can find you another room –“

“No!” Fili grabbed Kili’s wrists. “I want to be here with you.”

Kili smiled at him. “I’m glad. I’d like it if you stayed here with me.”

Fili nodded and Kili pulled him into a hug. He bit his lip to stifle any noise, but couldn’t stop the tears from falling. After the tumultuous day, Fili was overwrought. He clung to Kili and cried. Kili rubbed soothing circles on Fili’s back, crooning something in Khuzdul. When his shoulders quit shaking and his silent sobs tapered to an occasional sniffle, Kili hugged him tightly.

“No one is going to sell you off, Fili. I promise. Okay?”

Keeping his face buried in the crook of Kili’s neck, Fili nodded. He knew that the promise was just words, but still felt weak with relief. He worried about that for so long. Now he allowed himself to believe what Kili told him.

“Why don’t you go take a bath? I’ll have something sent up for dinner.” Kili kissed Fili’s head.

Dinner arrived and was set out when Fili finished with his bath. After eating, they settled on the floor in front of the fire. Kili read to him for a while, but Fili couldn’t keep track of the story. When Fili yawned so widely his jaw popped, Kili suggested bed. Once under the covers, Kili urged him to curl up close. Fili was fast asleep within moments of nestling against Kili’s side.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Fili gradually became aware of someone playing with his hair. It was Kili, of course. He was twined around the brunet with his face pressed against Kili’s chest, clinging to him in sleep. It was a wonder he was still allowed to share a bed, the way he seemed to turn into a limpet.

Stiff and sore, feeling as if he hadn’t moved all night, Fili groaned and started trying to untangle arms, legs, and blankets. Kili helped him adjust to a different position, then cuddled close again.

A tapping at the door announced breakfast. Fili kept his eyes shut while it was delivered and laid out. He felt ragged from the previous night’s emotional outburst. He was certain his face was swollen and his nose was still runny. He’d felt better after losing a fight.  He didn't want to face anyone yet.

After the door clicked shut, Kili brushed the hair back out of Fili’s face. “Are you willing to admit to being awake? Or do you still want to play turtle for a bit longer?”

“I’m not playing turtle,” Fili huffed. “I’m just not ready to get up yet.”

Kili hummed, but made no further comment. Instead he wove a thin braid in Fili’s hair before unraveling it and starting a new one.

Eventually Fili’s bladder dictated he get out of bed, ready or not. He splashed some water over his face when he was done. At least he didn’t look as bad as he feared.  

Breakfast was awkward. Fili wanted to ask questions. Did Kili mean it last night when he said he didn’t want Fili to be obligated to have sex with him? Was he truly allowed to say no? Was Kili serious about not selling him? Why would anyone want to keep a bed slave that wasn’t being bedded? He knew that asking wouldn’t help. Only time would tell if Kili meant what he said so he stayed silent.

After they finished, Kili suggested a trip to the training grounds. Fili agreed so they got dressed and set off. If Kili felt any awkwardness from their conversation last night, it didn’t show. He acted the same as always, taking Fili’s hand and leading the way. Once they arrived he let go and headed to the archery range.

Fili wandered farther into the grounds, pausing to watch a class of small dwarflings with wooden weapons. They looked too small to be learning such skills. He frowned when he remembered he was about that age when he started his own training. He looked closer but couldn’t say if any of the dwarflings were slaves. They were all well fed and as clean as rowdy children could be. He decided they were free when one smacked another in the shin with a wooden blade and a brief scuffle broke out. No slaves would draw attention to themselves in such a manner, regardless of age. They didn’t cower away when the instructor bellowed at them, either. After reasonable order was restored, he moved along.

The next group was a cluster of teenage dwarves training with staves. They were at that age when their bodies were growing too fast, full of awkwardness while they tried to execute the moves their instructor showed them. One of them was almost as tall as Dwalin but much thinner, forgoing the twirls and moves his classmates were attempting. Instead he had a look of intense concentration, moving at a glacial pace as he mimicked the instructor, taking careful note of where the staff was and how his body was moving. Fili thought that he’d one day be a formidable opponent if he kept his focus.

Dwalin appeared and stood beside Fili, crossing his arms and watching the class. The gangly dwarfling didn’t notice, but a few of the others did and settled down, falling silent and finding their staves or feet of sudden interest. After watching this with an indelicate snort, Dwalin nudged Fili. “What do you say we show them how it’s done, lad?”

“Sure,” Fili said, following Dwalin to an area that was away from the young ones. He caught the quarterstaff Dwalin tossed at him and set it on the ground so he could take off his shirt. He picked up the staff again, adjusted his grip, and waited for Dwalin.

“Why do you always take off your shirt?” Dwalin asked.

“Accidents happen,” Fili answered with a shrug. “I don’t want to get blood on it.”

With a cocky grin, Dwalin teased, “So you admit I can defeat you?”

Fili wore a matching grin when he said, “Even one of those dwarflings might get lucky with a wild swing, if I don’t expect it. Are you trying to wear me down with your chatter, or are we going to spar at some point? Not that I don’t find your attempts at conversation fascinating and all.”

“Oh, that’s it.” With a thundering battle cry, Dwalin charged.

Fili stepped into the charge, raising his staff in both hands to block the overhead swing Dwalin aimed at him. The blow was hard enough to make his fingertips grow numb from the vibrations. He sidestepped and pushed the staff up, using the momentum of the recoil to disengage. He knew he couldn’t stand and face off in a clutch with Dwalin. The bigger dwarf’s sheer size alone would make that a bad idea.

Dwalin dropped one end of his staff to the ground, shifting his grip before kicking the end up and at Fili. Fili spun away, dodging rather than blocking. Dwalin brought the staff back and then jabbed forward with it. Fili stepped to his right, knocking the staff away from his stomach. He flipped his staff in a one-handed twirl before bringing it in a side swing at Dwalin’s head that got blocked. They stepped back and started to circle each other, watching for an opening.

Fili was aware that the loud roar and cracking of the staves caught everyone’s attention. There was a semi-circle of dwarflings to one side, and he and Dwalin made sure to stay far from them so no one would be caught by a blow. He was also aware that Kili was watching from the edge of the archery range, bow forgotten in his hand. It was enough of a distraction that when Dwalin attacked he was too slow and the staff caught him in the ribs.

“Point.” Dwalin lowered his staff and stepped back.

With a nod, Fili took a deep breath and regained his focus. It didn’t matter who was watching. He’d been watched while fighting his whole life, and just because it was Kili didn’t change a thing. Even so, he could feel the weight of Kili’s gaze.

Now Dwalin was waiting instead of charging in. Fili took a quick step and swung at Dwalin’s legs, but it was blocked. Dwalin brought his staff back around, aiming for Fili’s knee. Fili had to dance back to avoid the blow. He stumbled a bit on the uneven ground, but caught himself before Dwalin could take advantage of the slip. Dwalin swung at Fili’s head, but he ducked and brought the end of his staff up into Dwalin’s stomach.

“Point.” Fili stepped back.

Dwalin nodded and readjusted his grip. His eyes flicked behind Fili and he said, “It’s going to embarrass you when I put you down in front of your prince.”

Fili didn’t rise to the bait. He didn’t take his eyes from Dwalin when he said, “About as embarrassing as it will be for you when I put you down in front of him.”

Dwalin laughed before he attacked, feinting a blow at Fili’s stomach before swinging the end of the staff at his head. Fili ducked and swung at Dwalin’s side. Dwalin blocked and knocked the end of Fili’s staff down. Fili brought the other end around in a sweeping blow at Dwalin’s legs. Dwalin jumped over the staff, nimble for such a burly dwarf. Fili gave him no time to recover, pressing the attack with an overhand blow that was blocked, then an underhand blow that was dodged. They crossed staves, fighting for control for a brief moment before Fili pulled away and thrust forward in a jab at Dwalin’s chest. Dwalin danced backwards, blocking the jab with his staff. The block left him open though, and Fili swung at his head. Fili pulled the blow at the last second, delivering a light tap to the side of Dwalin’s neck instead.

“Point and match.” Fili shot Dwalin a grin.

Dwalin conceded with a nod, and applause and a cheer came up from the watching dwarflings. Fili looked over and smiled to see Kili was clapping too.

Now that the show was over, the dwarflings dispersed and went back to their respective groups. Kili jogged up and caught Fili in a hug, exclaiming, “Good job! I enjoy watching you beat Dwalin.”

“At least someone around here can manage. Any time you think you’re ready, I’ll accept your challenge, pup.” Dwalin grinned at Kili, leaning on his staff.

With an elaborate bow, Kili bent his knee and said, “Not I, good sir! I declare Fili to be my champion, taking on all comers.”

Fili could feel his face redden as Dwalin laughed. He took his staff and returned it to the weapons rack before putting his shirt back on.

Dwalin held a hand out, and Fili clasped his forearm. “Good fight, lad.”

“I enjoyed sparring with you,” Fili said.

As usual, Dwalin watched him walk away and Fili ignored it. Kili kept casting glances over his shoulder, however. When they left the training grounds, he wore a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked.

“I don’t like the way Dwalin looks at you.” Kili gave Fili a speculative look of his own before walking back towards the room.

“How does he look at me?” Casting his mind back, Fili couldn’t think of any time Dwalin had been inappropriate. True, there was the teasing at their last bout, but that wasn’t anything serious.

“Like you’re someone dangerous.”

Fili didn’t know what to say to that, so he followed in silence.

A package was on the table when they returned. Kili handed it to Fili and said, “Open it.”

Fili unwrapped it and inside was a long box. A nod from Kili and he opened that to reveal a gold necklace. It was a thick chain of small links, with a pendant of a teardrop shaped blue stone surrounded by small round diamonds and delicate gold filigree. He brushed a fingertip over the stone.

“It’s for you. It’s an aquamarine. I chose that because it reminded me of your eyes,” Kili supplied.

Without looking up, Fili asked, “What is this for?”

Kili shrugged and said, “It isn’t for anything. It reminded me of you when I saw it, that’s all.”

Fili was silent, staring at the necklace. He didn’t understand why Kili gave it to him. He didn’t do anything to earn it.

“You don’t like it.” Kili was fidgeting beside him.

“No! I do, I love it. It’s beautiful.” Fili held the box out. “Would you put it on me?”

When Kili took the necklace, Fili turned so Kili could fasten it around his neck. The pendant nestled just below the hollow of his throat, warming quickly against his skin. He turned and faced Kili once more, saying, “Thank you. It’s lovely.”

Kili stood there, blinking down at him. The moment stretched out and Fili thought Kili might kiss him, or at least ask. He licked his lips and Kili mirrored the gesture. But then Kili took a step back.

“You’re welcome. I’ll go ask for dinner to be sent up. I’m starving.” Kili turned and left the room, and the moment was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of Kili’s birthday party, Fili was awake before breakfast arrived. He couldn’t sleep because his nerves were frazzled. He stayed in bed, Kili wrapped around him, until the servants knocked with breakfast.

After the dishes were cleared away, another knock sounded. Kili opened the door to find Nori standing there. After greetings and birthday wishes were given, Nori said, “I’m taking your boy with me to help him get ready for the feast.”

Fili and Kili exchanged a surprised look before Fili said, “The feast isn’t until tonight.”

“It’ll take a few hours. Get your clothes and let’s go.” To Kili, Nori said, “We’ll be in one of the vacant rooms. We aren't going far.”

Fili grabbed the parcel of clothing he hadn’t bothered to open yet and after a brief hesitation, he grabbed the box with the necklace in it. It would please Kili if he wore it, and he liked it too.

Nori paused to grab two large satchels and passed a smaller bag to Fili before leading the way.

“What is all this stuff?” Fili asked. The bag was small, but heavy.

“Supplies. Come on.” Nori took him to an empty bedchamber and set his bags down. Taking the small bag and Fili’s package, Nori tsked. “Next time take them out of the wrapper and hang them up. They’ll get wrinkled like this.”

Nori laid the clothes out on the bed, smoothing them out before he went to the bathroom. After filling the tub with hot water, he drizzled some sort of oil into it and gestured for Fili to get in. After Fili eased into the steaming bath, Nori whisked his hair into a bun on top of his head.

“There, lay back and relax. Don’t get your hair wet. I’m going to find us some tea and set up.” Nori went back into the bedroom.

Fili did as he was told. The oil smelled good and it was nice to be able to relax a bit before he had to go to the feast. He wasn’t looking forward to being paraded around like a pet in front of everyone. There wasn’t a choice, though. Maybe everyone would be too focused on Kili to notice him much.

The water started to cool by the time Nori was back, handing him a cup of tea. Fili stood in the tub drinking it while Nori drained the water, replacing it with fresh water before telling Fili to sit back down. When Nori picked up a sponge, Fili told him, “You know, I can bathe myself.”

“No you can’t,” Nori said without a doubt. “Now turn around.”

The tub was drained and refilled twice more before it was all over. Nori scrubbed Fili from head to toe first with the rough sponge, then with a softer cloth. His hair was washed twice before heated oil was applied to it then rinsed away. The tea was long gone by the time Nori helped Fili out of the tub, patting him dry before rubbing him with a sweet smelling unguent. He was wrapped in a robe after Nori trimmed and tweezed, filed and shaped, muttering about warriors that don’t take proper care of their hands the entire time. Fili had to admit he had never been so clean or soft in his entire life.

After Nori wrapped his hair up in a swirl of towel, Fili was directed to go sit in a chair by the fire. A large lunch was delivered and Nori kept encouraging Fili to eat. Finally Fili said, “Are you trying to fatten me up or something?”

“You’re going to be sitting there watching everyone eat. Slaves don’t eat with noblemen at feasts. I don’t know if you’ll get a chance to slip away because you’ll be attending to Kili. It would be embarrassing to sit there with a growling stomach,” Nori said.

With a sigh, Fili agreed. During the meal, Nori reminded FIli the things he thought it would be important to know. Fili listened, trying to file it all away for reference. The most important thing was as long as he kept out of the way and stayed quiet, he shouldn’t have any problems.

After lunch was cleared away, Nori started working on Fili’s hair. First he brushed it out until it was dry, then grabbed a jar of some kind of goop Fili didn’t recognize. Nori braided and combed, wiping the goop along select strands of hair. Fili reached up to try and feel what Nori was doing and got his hand slapped.

“Leave it alone or you’ll wreck it! You can look in the mirror when I’m done,” Nori scolded.

Fili huffed, but held still and let Nori work. He was beginning to understand why Nori insisted they start preparations so early. They’d already been at this for hours. When Nori was satisfied with Fili’s hair they took another break for afternoon tea. Dori had sent along some of the orange cream pastries, and Fili ate more than he thought he would.

When that was done, Nori rummaged around in one of the big satchels he had brought, pulling out dozens of tiny pots, brushes, bottles, and other containers. Fili inspected one but didn’t know what it was. He sat still and obeyed Nori’s orders to close his eyes, now open them and look up, look down, open his mouth, and otherwise contort his face. Nori switched between brushes and pots so fast that Fili couldn’t keep track of which was doing what.

Nori stepped back and examined Fili’s face. With a nod, he said, “That works.”

Before allowing Fili to look in the mirror, Nori helped him dress. Once more Nori stepped back and cast a critical eye over him. With a slight frown, Nori grabbed the other satchel and started taking small boxes out of it.

“I know Kili probably hasn’t given you any jewelry of your own yet. I don’t mind loaning this, but I expect to get it back,” Nori said as he started unpacking chains and bangles, holding them up and glancing at Fili before setting them into different piles.

“Kili gave me a necklace,” Fili said, grabbing it. He opened the box and showed it to Nori.

“Good! You can wear that,” Nori paused to examine it, and whistled. “Pretty.”

Fili fastened the chain around his neck. Nori started adorning him with gold, first with serpentine bands around each bicep. Next was a bracelet with delicate gold chains running down the back of his hand that attached to a ring. His other wrist got a thick cuff, with a matching ring on that hand. Each ankle got a chain with little charms hanging from it, each charm set with a clear crystal. Two of his toes got rings. Each ear got cuffs with crystal pendants hanging from them. A thin gold chain went around his waist under his tunic. The final touch was a chain around his head, with another chain that went down the part in the middle of his hair, all to meet in the middle of his forehead at another crystal pendant.

This time Nori stepped back and smiled. “You look good. I wish we had time to pierce your ears. We can do that later, though. Maybe your nose too.”

Fili didn’t know about that, but didn’t say anything. Instead he went to the mirror to see what Nori had wrought.

He didn’t recognize the dwarf standing there in the mirror. He thought all the jewelry Nori had piled on would be overwhelming. Instead it was all overshadowed by his hair. Waves cascaded down his shoulders, with a simple braid hanging to each side of his face. Whatever Nori rubbed into his hair made it shine like polished gold, gleaming in the light. He looked as if he had been gilded himself, with a light dusting of golden powder across his cheekbones and shoulders. His lips looked fuller and pinker, contrasting with the copper and gold of his facial hair. His eyes seemed wider, a brighter blue with longer lashes.

The golden tunic fastened with loops instead of buttonholes, leaving a gap down the front where the two sides didn’t quite meet. Every time he breathed, he shimmered and the cloth showed a tantalizing glimpse of skin and a suggestion of the chain at his waist. The creamy linen pants were loose, but when he moved they pressed against him, teasing with the outline of a calf here, the line of a thigh there. Standing in front of a light, he was silhouetted yet still somehow unreal, a golden mirage.

Fili stared at himself for a long moment. He never knew he could look anything like this. He believed the dwarf in the mirror could be the pleasure slave of a prince.

“Well? What do you think?” Nori asked.

“I think you’re a miracle worker.” Fili still stared at the mirror.

Nori burst out laughing. With a grin he said, “An artist can’t paint without a canvas. I have to say you have a pretty fine canvas, too.” He gave an exaggerated leer.

Fili ignored it, instead turning to Nori and saying, “Thank you. I wouldn’t have the first idea what to do without you.”

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” Nori flapped a hand.

“I’m serious, Nori. I owe you.”

Nori stopped his theatrics, giving Fili a sober look. “You’re welcome, Fili. Just take care of our Kili, okay?”

Fili blushed, but nodded.

“Good. Let’s get you back to your prince. I can’t wait to see his face.” Nori grinned at him.

They walked back in silence. The door to the room stood open, but before Fili could go in, Nori grabbed him and whirled him against the wall, one hand over his mouth. Nori gestured for him to be silent. Once Fili nodded, he removed his hand but still kept the blond pressed to the wall. Voices came from inside the room.

“I don’t see why I have to dance if it’s my birthday,” Kili was saying. “I hate dancing.”

“We’ve been over this.” That was Thorin. “You’re expected to show our guests a fun time, and that includes dancing.”

“I’m not dancing with every single one of the bloody guests.”

“Four or five dances should satisfy, I think.” In a clear attempt to change the subject, Thorin said, “The guards tell me you’ve been taking Fili to the forest?”

A hum and then, “Help me with this clasp, would you please? Thanks. We’ve been going to the river, actually. I’m teaching him how to swim.”

“Stop fidgeting, Kili, you aren’t a dwarfling anymore. So you’re getting along with Fili?” Thorin said.

Kili answered, “Very much so! He’s smart, Thorin, and he’s a match for Dwalin. He’s got a quick wit, even when he’s out of his element.” His voice changed when he asked, “Do you know where he came from?”

“I didn’t ask. Why?”

“They made him fight other slaves for sport there. They bet on him like he was a dog. If he lost he was punished with _runlel._ ”

Fili didn’t know the word. He looked at Nori for clarification. Nori shook his head and gave him a funny look. Fili frowned at him.

“I’ll ask and see what I can find out,” Thorin was saying. “You know I can’t dictate laws to another kingdom, though.”

“I know.” Kili sounded venomous when he said, “But we don’t have to trade with a kingdom that allows people to be treated so inhumanely.”

“That’s a matter to bring up in council. Today let’s get through your feast, okay?”

Resigned now, Kili sighed. “Yes, Thorin.”

Nori leaned close and whispered, “Don’t say anything about what you heard.” Before Fili had a chance to reply, Nori spun away and entered the room, trilling, “We’re back!” Without much of a choice, Fili followed.

Thorin and Kili both froze and stood motionless, staring at Fili. Nori snickered and Thorin recovered, blinking and saying, “That’s… an interesting outfit, Fili.”

Fili raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Nori. “It’s the outfit you ordered, my lord.”

Kili was still gawping, but Thorin frowned and said, “I didn’t order that.”

Fili looked to Nori, unsure what to do.

Nori had no such hesitations. He said, “This is what the tailor insisted you wanted Fili to wear.”

With a sigh, Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I said I wanted him to have something befitting his station, possibly in gold or white. I didn’t say anything about something this revealing. I’m sorry, Fili. I should have been more specific. Do you have anything else to wear?”

A king apologizing to a slave? Fili didn’t know what to say.

Thankfully Nori stepped in, saying, “I don’t know if I have anything that would fit and still be appropriate.”

After another quick glance at Kili, who was still staring, Fili shook his head and said, “No, I’ll wear this.”

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked.

“If it’s alright with Kili,” Fili nodded.

Finally breaking out of his trance, Kili said, “I think you look good.”

“Okay then, that’s settled. Remind me to have a talk with that tailor,” Thorin said to no one in particular. He clapped Kili on the shoulder. “It’s almost time. Are you ready?”

Fili missed Kili’s reply when Nori stepped closer and told him, “Remember, keep your eyes open and mouth shut. You’re there as an asset for Kili.” After Fili nodded, Nori smiled at him. “You’ll be fine. You look great.”

“Thank you.” Fili hoped Nori understood he meant for everything. He didn’t have time to say so now, though.

Nori melted away when Kili came closer. Kili reached out as if he was going to touch Fili’s hair, but pulled back and settled for giving him a crooked smile instead.

“He’s right. You look great,” Kili said.

“So do you,” Fili replied.

It was no exaggeration. Kili was dressed in dark grey trousers and heavy boots, with a dark blue tunic. His belt and boots had silver accents. Instead of having braids, his hair was pulled back in a silver clasp at his nape. A simple silver diadem adorned his brow, and he wore one silver ring set with a black stone. Around his neck was a silver chain with a black raven pendant, wings outstretched and beak open.

Kili followed Fili’s gaze and touched the pendant. He said, “The ravens are the symbol of Erebor. One day we’ll go to Ravenhill and you can see the real birds yourself.”

Nori’s tattoo was different, the bird being in profile rather than with open wings, but Fili could see they were both ravens. He smiled and told Kili, “I’d like that.”

“It’s time,” Thorin said. “Let’s go, boys.”

Kili followed Thorin out the door. As Fili walked past, Nori whispered, “Good luck.” Then he briefly touched a fingertip beside his eye, then laid it over his mouth. _Eyes open, mouth shut._ Fili nodded.

Kili stepped up to walk beside Thorin. Fili fell into place two steps behind and to Kili’s left, the place of a pleasure slave. His bare feet were silent on the floor, unheard above the thud of heavy boots. It reminded him of when he was given to Kili. Was it only a few weeks ago? It felt much longer. His thoughts were interrupted when they stopped in front of an entryway, the closed doors guarded by a dwarf on each side.

Tugging at his tunic, Kili threw a glance over his shoulder and asked, “Do I look okay?”

“You look wonderful,” Fili assured him. Kili gave him a grateful smile.

“Ready?” Thorin asked. When Kili nodded, Thorin gestured to the guards.

The guards threw the doors open, letting light and music spill into the hallway. Thorin and Kili stepped forward. Fili took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and followed.


	16. Chapter 16

After dreading it for so long, going over everything with Nori, and imagining what it would be like, the one thing Fili did not anticipate was boredom. Yet here he was, thinking that the feast was a dull affair.

When they first arrived, Thorin gave a speech about Kili’s birthday, coming of age, and the succession of Erebor. It was dry and long-winded, and Fili tuned most of it out. Then they mingled for a while, Fili following Kili as expected. He had gotten a few appraising looks, and more than a few appreciative ones, but no one had addressed him directly. They were too high born to acknowledge a lowly slave, he supposed. He got dismissive looks from the guards scattered along the walls, and while those rankled, he understood. He was an unarmed slave, and they had other things to worry about.

Once everyone took their seats, the monotony was broken a bit by the entertainers. There were jesters and fools, mock fighting and falling all over the place. There were jugglers like Fili saw in the town square, and a contortionist that squeezed himself into a small box. There was one dwarf with a goat and two dogs, all doing tricks and leaping back and forth over each other. There was even a fire eater, although Fili could see why that dwarf had such a short beard.

Now the feast was properly underway, with platters upon platters of food being served. Bottles of wine, jugs of ale, and flasks of liquors were emptied almost as soon as they were brought out. There were musicians playing, but they were drowned out by the talking and laughter. A pity, because Fili would have liked to hear them.

He was kneeling to the left and slightly behind Kili’s chair. Thankfully someone had the foresight to provide him with a large pillow, otherwise his knees would already ache from the stone floor. His position allowed him to see a few other slaves that weren’t as lucky.

Not everyone brought slaves with them. In fact, the majority of the guests didn’t. If Fili had to guess, he thought maybe five percent had a slave in attendance. All of them were pleasure slaves, though.

A glance to his left showed one sitting on the floor a short distance away. It was a young, pretty dwarrowdam with glossy red hair. She was wearing something that was barely a dress: lengths of cloth hanging down from her shoulders in front and back, a deep V between her breasts, completely open at the sides and held in place with a gold belt. Even as he watched, her master fed her a tidbit from his own plate. She made an elaborate show of eating it from his hand, licking and sucking at his fingers. When he ran a greasy hand through her hair, she smiled and giggled. He could see other slaves acting the same with their masters as well.

Fili looked at Kili before looking back down at his hands. He was relieved Kili hadn’t demanded a similar performance. He didn’t know if he could simper like that even if he tried. He was doing his best to pretend he wasn’t there, and Kili let him get away with it. He let his mind wander, only half listening to the conversations around him.

“Send your boy to get some, then,” the dwarf sitting to Kili’s left said, catching Fili’s attention.

Kili inclined his head to the dwarf before turning and saying, “Fili, go fetch another bottle of wine. The servant’s taking too long and our guest is thirsty.”

“At once, my lord.” Fili rose and made his way down the hall the servants were using, hoping it was the right place. It was a good guess, because he found a maid bustling around, trying to organize the delivery of damp hand towels to the guests. She shoved a bottle into Fili’s hands and shooed him away.

Before he made it back into the feasting hall, a red-haired dwarf with a plain beard stepped in front of him. “Ah, I see you have wine.” The dwarf held out an empty cup. Fili poured some wine into it, but before he could walk away the dwarf said, “Fili, isn’t it?”

Bowing his head a bit, Fili replied, “Yes, my lord.”

“How are you finding Erebor?”

“It’s a nice place, my lord. If you’ll excuse me, my master is waiting.” Fili tried to step around the dwarf.

The dwarf side-stepped and blocked his way. “And how do you find your master? Do you like Kili?”

The dwarf’s tone was friendly enough, but something about him made Fili wary. “I like my master very much, my lord.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s a nice boy. But even a kind master is still a master. Wouldn’t you rather be free of him?” The dwarf gave Fili a warm smile.

Fili returned the smile, but it was brittle. “It sounds as if you are trying to encourage sedition, my lord.”

“No, no! By my beard, I’d not do such a thing. I know that slaves talk amongst themselves though. Surely that talk sometimes turns to freedom.” The dwarf stepped aside and said, “But by all means, go on. Run back to your master.”

Fili bowed his head, and returned to Kili. The servant had returned with another bottle while he was gone, so he set the one he held on the table before returning to his kneeling position. Trying to be inconspicuous, he looked around for the dwarf with the red hair, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

After the meal was over and cleared away, the tables were arranged to clear a large space in the middle of the hall. Some of the older dwarves found places to sit and talk, but the majority of the guests found partners and began to dance.

Fili and the other pleasure slaves went to find a place against a wall. Their masters didn’t need them, so they were to wait out of the way. He wound up standing next to the red-haired dwarrowdam and a few other slaves. When they were certain their masters were otherwise occupied, they started to quietly talk to one another.

Stepping a little closer, Fili said, “Hello.” When they all stilled and stared at him, he added, “I’m Fili.”

A stocky dwarf with brown hair said, “Yes, we know.”

When they said nothing else, he tried, “I belong to Kili.” Why were they acting so stand-offish?

The pretty dwarrowdam snorted and said, “For now.”

“Excuse me?”

She looked him over and said, “We saw you sitting by him. Did he pick out your clothes?”

“No, the tailor did.”

She flipped her hair back, looking at the stocky dwarf and saying, “I told you.” They laughed.

“What has that got to do with anything?” Fili was feeling as if he was the butt of a joke he didn’t understand.

“We’ve all seen you. You’ve been sitting up there so high and mighty on your cushion, completely ignored. Your prince hasn’t touched you. He didn’t allow you anything to eat. He’s barely looked at you all night. He couldn’t even bother to choose your outfit for you,” she sneered.

Fili was taken aback. “So what? He’s been busy,” he said.

“Really? Has he ever touched you? At all?”

He wasn’t about to divulge the details of what they did in private. He couldn’t keep the flush from spreading across his cheeks, though.

The dwarrowdam noticed, of course. Her voice dripped with false sympathy when she said, “Untouched, untaken, unfed. Don’t get too used to your prince, Fili. It’s obvious you’re unwanted. I’ll be surprised if he hasn’t sold you by the end of the night.”

The other slaves agreed, some with pity, some with gleeful malice.

“He’s not selling me,” Fili protested.

“You keep telling yourself that. My master can’t keep his hands off me. Even now he watches me,” she said. “Where is your prince?”

At first Fili didn’t spot him. Soon he was able to find Kili though, dancing with a young dwarrowdam, smiling and laughing as if he hadn’t a care in the world. It looked as if Fili was the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly the room was too warm. Fili needed air. Without another word, he turned and walked away from the other slaves, wanting to get away from their pitying looks and laughter. He went down an unused hallway, stopping when he was far enough away to be out of the light and sight of the others. He could still hear the laughter and music.

What the other slave said wasn’t true. Was it? Kili said he wouldn’t be sold off. Yet there was no reason to keep a slave without a use. Kili still hadn’t used him. Fili sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Presumably the other pleasure slaves were more practiced at this than he was and they all seemed to agree. He clung to the hope that Kili was telling the truth. Kili hasn’t lied to him yet. Kili was even nice enough to allow him to have his own things, like the box and the necklace. He’d even been given the choice to say no, if he didn’t want to do anything. Kili wasn’t pressuring him. Or was that because Kili didn’t actually want him?

What would happen if Fili said yes? Being with Kili was no hardship. The times they’d been physically intimate had been pleasurable. And Fili couldn’t lie, not to himself. He’d often wondered what it would be like. Would Kili be gentle or demanding, slow or frantic? Would he make the same noises as when Fili spied on him that time in the bathroom, or would he be silent? As long as he was telling truths, he admitted to himself that he wanted to know. Not as demanded of a slave, not as a trade for a favor. He wanted to know Kili as a lover, the only exchange being pleasure given and received. The problem would be convincing Kili of that, especially after their encounter at the river. What would be the best way to make Kili understand it was something he wanted, not an obligation?

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing.”

The voice startled Fili. His eyes popped open, and standing in front of him was the biggest dwarf he’d ever seen. He must have been lost in thought indeed for someone this large to be able to sneak up. The dwarf was almost the size of a human, and inebriated, if the swaying was any indication. He leered at Fili and looked him over.

“Let’s go find a bit more privacy,” the dwarf told him, reaching for Fili.

Fili leaned back and said, “Forgive me, my lord. I don’t think my master –“ That was as far as he got before the dwarf slapped him hard enough to make his ears ring.

“I don’t care what you think. Since you’re so eager to open your mouth though, you can get on your knees.” The dwarf started fumbling with the laces on his breeches.

Face stinging from the slap, Fili gritted his teeth. All thoughts of the punishment that befell a slave who dared attack a free man flew from his mind. This bastard wasn’t touching him again. Fili shifted, putting one foot back and bracing himself.

“Didn’t you hear me, slave? I said on your knees!” The dwarf drew his arm back to strike Fili again.

Before he swung, a jovial voice called, “Well then, what’s this?”

The big dwarf turned and Fili could see Kili standing behind him. As friendly as his voice had sounded, Kili was not smiling. He was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at the big dwarf and waiting for an answer.

“Having a bit of fun and about to teach this bed warmer a lesson,” the large dwarf said.

“Oh? Well that ‘bed warmer’ is mine, and I don’t fancy sharing,” Kili said.

“He’s disobedient and should be punished.”

“Fili, come here,” Kili said, never taking his eyes away from the other dwarf. Fili skirted around and went to Kili’s side. “He seems perfectly obedient to me.”

“You’re obviously too lenient with him. He’s insolent and should have it beaten out of him,” the dwarf insisted.

“I’ll take that under advisement. I believe they are serving dessert if you’d like to rejoin the others.” Kili’s words were polite enough, but his tone made it clear it was not a suggestion. After the dwarf left with a huff, Kili turned to Fili. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“It’s nothing,” Fili assured him. When Kili gave him a frown, he added, “I’ve had worse.”

Kili sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you missing in time.”

Shaking his head, Fili said, “I wanted a bit of air, that’s all. I shouldn’t have wandered off.”

“Regardless, that shouldn’t have happened. Are you ready to go back?”

When Fili nodded, Kili turned and went back to the party. Fili fell into place two steps behind. To his surprise, Kili didn’t return to the dance floor. Instead, he took his seat again. Fili kneeled on the cushion beside his chair.

Thorin came and sat in the chair beside Kili and asked, “Aren’t you going to dance more?”

“I’ve had my fill of dancing for tonight, I believe.” Kili waved at a servant, gesturing for his goblet to be refilled.

“Maybe you’ll change your mind. The night is still young.” With that Thorin rose and made his way back into the crowd.

Kili took a sip from his goblet, and then passed it to Fili. When Fili looked at it, Kili told him, “Have a drink. The wine’s quite nice.”

Aware of the other slaves standing against the wall watching him, Fili took the goblet and had a drink before passing it back to Kili’s waiting hand. He said, “You’re right, my lord. It’s good.”

Kili snapped his fingers at a passing servant and called, “Send two bottles of this wine to my rooms. I’d like to share some with Fili in private.”

Although Fili wanted to turn and stick his tongue out at the red-haired dam, he refrained. Instead he sat beside Kili, keeping his eyes on his hands folded in his lap.

A few more songs passed, and Kili refused dance requests in favor of nursing a goblet of wine. Soon, a dwarf with grey hair approached. After wishing Kili a happy birthday and making small talk, he said, “That’s an attractive slave you have there.”

“He is, yes, thank you,” Kili replied.

“I was wondering if you’d consider loaning him out for the night.”

Fili’s breath caught in his throat. It was common for slaves to be loaned for an evening, or even rented out. If Kili ordered him to another’s bed, there was nothing he could do about it. He needn’t have worried, though.

“I prefer to keep him close,” Kili said with a pleasant smile.

“Oh, come now, don’t be greedy. I’d pay you well for a night with your toy.”

The smile fell from Kili’s lips and his voice was cold when he said, “You couldn’t pay me enough, Lagil.”

The dwarf, Lagil, lost his smile as well. “You haven’t named a price yet.”

Standing, Kili said, “That’s because he isn’t on offer, as I’ve already said.”

Lagil frowned, but before he could say anything else, Thorin was standing beside him saying, “Leave the lad be, Lagil. Let him enjoy the celebration.”

Faced with a direct order from the king, Lagil had no choice but to back down. “As you say, Thorin. Forgive me, Kili, I didn’t mean to make a nuisance of myself.”

“No harm done.” Kili’s smile was back, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, Uncle, I believe I’ll retire now. The wine seems to have gone to my head.”

Thorin gave Kili a confused look, but said, “As you wish, Nephew.”

“Come, Fili.” Kili strode off, leaving his feast behind. Fili rose and hastened to follow.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Once they got back to their room, Kili paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. Fili didn’t say anything, instead going to his desk and removing all the jewelry Nori had loaned him. He tucked it away in his box so nothing would get lost, making sure not to tangle it together. Once he was satisfied it was safe, he set the box down and watched Kili.

Kili pulled off his own jewelry and kicked off his boots, still scowling. Once he was down to his tunic and trousers, he resumed pacing again.

When Fili decided it had gone on long enough, he leaned back against the desk and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Kili stared wide-eyed at him. “You’re asking me if I’m okay? I should be asking you!”

“Why?”

“I’m not the one that got hit!” Kili took a step closer, looking at Fili’s face. “Did he hurt you? I have a salve somewhere if you need it.”

Fili smiled at Kili’s worrying. “I’m fine. It was just a slap.”

That made Kili frown again. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have wandered off in the first place,” Fili shrugged.

“Why did you leave?”

It was Fili’s turn to frown. He crossed his arms and said, “The others said some stuff.”

Of course Kili didn’t let it drop there. “What were they saying?”

Looking down at his feet, Fili mumbled, “They noticed you didn’t touch me or allow me anything to eat. That you ignored me and it was obvious I was unwanted. You’d sell me soon.” He could feel his face heating up. His throat grew tight. He was surprised how much it hurt having to admit that to Kili.

“What? You know that isn’t true, right?”

Fili nodded, still studying his toes.

“Fili, look at me.” Kili’s voice was quieter, lower. When Fili looked up, he continued, “I wasn’t ignoring you. I couldn’t even if I tried. It’s like standing outside. Even if you close your eyes, you can still feel the warmth of the sun.”

Looking away, Fili sighed. “Now you’re making fun of me.”

“Never.” Kili stepped closer, until he was inches away from Fili. “I’d never mock you like that, I swear. You’re like the sun to me, warm and bright. That’s why I went looking for you when you stepped out. I missed you.”

Fili looked back but all he could see in Kili’s face was earnestness. “Truly?”

Kili nodded. “I didn’t touch you because if I did, I wouldn’t want to stop.”

Biting his lip, Fili looked up at Kili. Kili had been nothing but patient and kind to him. He had been allowed to do more things in the weeks here than he’d done in the entire rest of his life. Kili had given him so much, but the most important thing Kili gave him was a choice.

Kili realized he was crowding Fili, and with a lopsided smile he said, “Sorry.” He took a step back.

That helped Fili make his decision. He caught Kili’s hand and said, “You don’t have to stop.”

“What?”

“Touching me,” Fili explained. “You don’t have to stop, you know.”

Making a face, Kili said, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. You said if we both wanted it. I want it. Don’t you?” He didn’t let go of Kili’s hand, instead stepping closer. There was no doubt in his mind anymore. He wanted Kili, not as an obligation or debt to pay. He just wanted him.

“Are you sure it isn’t because of what the others said to you?” Kili gave him a doubtful look.

Instead of answering, Fili slid closer and wrapped an arm around Kili’s waist. He rubbed the tip of his nose along Kili’s jaw and murmured, “I watched you once, you know.”

“Huh?” Kili was utterly still, barely breathing, as if he thought he’d scare Fili away if he moved.

Not a chance of that. Fili had made up his mind. Now he just had to convince Kili that he knew what he wanted. Pressing closer until they were chest to chest, Fili said, “You were in the bathroom. You’d left the door cracked, and you were touching yourself.” He released Kili’s hand, reaching up and carding through Kili’s hair.

“You watched?” Kili sounded like he was a little behind in the conversation. His hands came up and rested on Fili’s hips, though.

Humming an assent, Fili pressed a kiss to Kili’s chin. He tilted his head back and whispered against Kili’s lips. “You made the prettiest sounds and all I could do is wonder if you’d make the same noises when you were inside me. I want to know. Kiss me.”

The barest brush of lips against his, and it wasn’t nearly enough. Fili grabbed the back of Kili’s head, pulling him down. The kiss was sweet but brief before Kili pulled back.

Cupping Fili’s face in his hands, Kili asked, “Are you sure?”

With a smile and a nod, Fili reassured him, “I’m positive.”

Kili made a pained sound before wrapping his arms around Fili, crushing the smaller man to his chest. The kiss he gave was gentle and undemanding though. Fili caught Kili’s bottom lip in his teeth, tugging just a bit as he pulled back and took Kili by the hand. Walking backward with an encouraging smile, he led Kili to the bed.

When Fili started to unbutton his tunic, Kili stopped him and asked, “Let me?” He smiled when Fili nodded. “We’ll go slow. If you change your mind all you have to do is say so. Okay?”

“Okay.” Watching Kili’s face as he slipped the first button free, Fili told him, “You too. If you don’t want this, we can stop.”

Kili kissed him deeply before mouthing at his jaw and whispering, “Oh, I want this very much indeed.”

Closing his eyes, Fili let his head fall back as Kili licked a stripe up the side of his neck. Another button came free and Kili bent to kiss the hollow of Fili’s throat. Catching Kili’s mouth in a kiss, Fili only noticed the remaining buttons when they were all free, letting the tunic slide from his shoulders.

He didn’t have the same restraint that Kili did. Breaking the kiss, Fili grabbed the hem of Kili’s tunic and pulled it over his head and off to fall unheeded to the ground. When he looked at Kili’s face, he paused and laughed. Kili looked askance at him, so he swept a thumb across Kili’s cheek and showed it to him. “It looks like you’ve tarnished my glamour.”

Kili looked at the glimmer of gold dust on Fili’s thumb and laughed too. He swept a finger across Fili’s shoulder and looked at it. “As beautiful as you looked with all of that, it made you look like something out of a painting. Unreal, somehow, like you might melt away and vanish. I think I prefer you like this, where I can reach out and touch you if I like.”

“And would you like?” Fili teased.

“I’d like very much,” Kili grinned at him before giving him another kiss.

Fili fumbled with the laces on Kili’s trousers, unable to get them loose. He gave a little growl of frustration and Kili smiled against his lips before helping. While Kili was occupied Fili slipped out of his own trousers. Once naked, he sat on the bed, leaning back on one hand. He used the other hand to stroke his already hard cock while he watched Kili undress.

Kili had one leg out of his trousers when he looked up and saw Fili. He froze, standing on one leg, pants bunched around his ankle and mouth open.

With a sinful smile, Fili looked Kili over and licked his lips before asking, “Well? Planning on joining me?”

In his haste, Kili nearly fell over before kicking his leg loose. When he was free, he stopped long enough to rummage through a nightstand drawer for a vial of oil. After handing the vial to Fili, he all but tackled the blond.

Fili found himself on his back being kissed breathless, one of Kili’s thighs between his. Kili mouthed at his neck, and Fili raised his leg a little, applying pressure. Kili rocked down against him, pressing him harder into the bed for a moment before rising up to his knees.

“May I?” Kili asked, gesturing to the vial. When Fili nodded and handed it over, he poured some into his hand and slicked his fingers. It sounded like he was reminding himself when he muttered, “We’ll go slow.”

Fili nodded and cocked one knee up, letting his leg fall to the side. He pulled Kili down into a kiss, sucking the lush bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. When he felt Kili’s fingers trace his entrance, he tensed, anticipating the burn of penetration. He hadn’t done this in quite a while, and knew it would involve at least some hurt. Instead, Kili kept rubbing, only applying light pressure, and deepened the kiss. He kept at it until Fili was relaxed and rocking his hips. It wasn’t until Fili whimpered that Kili pressed forward, breaching him with barely a sting.

“You can go a little faster than that,” Fili whispered.

Kili grinned at him, but pushed the finger farther in, searching until Fili threw back his head with a gasp. “There we go,” he murmured against Fili’s neck before sucking at the tender skin. He worked the finger in and out, grazing that spot often enough to have Fili squirming in search of more.

When Kili added another finger, Fili rocked into the motion. The languid pace Kili set was killing him, sucking a bruise into his neck and opening him up like they had all the time in the world. He bucked his hips when Kili hit that pleasurable spot again, harder this time. Deciding that Kili was still entirely too composed for his liking, he wormed a hand between them and grabbed Kili’s cock. When he rubbed his thumb across the slit, Kili left off mouthing at him and whined into the crook of his neck. He smiled but his victory was short lived as those accurate fingers teased him.

By the time Kili added a third finger, Fili was sweating with his cock leaking. Clutching at Kili’s back, he whispered, “Kili, please!”

Finally, _finally,_ after far too long, Kili withdrew his fingers. He found the vial of oil where it was lost in the sheets, and slicked himself up before switching to position himself between Fili’s legs. Still, he paused and asked, “Ready?”

Wrapping his legs around Kili’s waist, Fili growled, “Mahal yes! If you don’t….” but the rest of that thought was lost in a moan as Kili pushed into him in one smooth glide. Fili’s head fell back against the pillows and he gasped.

Kili froze and asked him, “Are you okay?”

For a moment Fili couldn’t answer. He felt so full it stole his breath. Kili felt so hard inside him, and he could feel a heartbeat where they were joined but he didn’t know if it was his or Kili’s. When he was able, he nodded and said, “Yes, fine, please, just move!”

Kili obliged, keeping the same steady pace as he had before. He shifted a bit until his cock was dragging along Fili’s prostate with every thrust. Fili wrapped one hand around the back of Kili’s neck, rocking up to meet him.

The lazy motion was torture, but it was also beautiful and painless, each slow glide bringing nothing but pleasure. Kili felt so hot, leaving a scalding trail with hands and mouth across his skin. He pulled Kili into a kiss, licking away the sighs and whimpers.

Kili grabbed Fili’s hips, and with a lurch, popped him up from the bed. Kili was up on his knees, holding Fili’s hips hard enough to bruise, still inside of him. Kili commanded him, “Touch yourself.”

Fili obeyed, wrapping a hand around his cock. This time when Kili thrust forward, Fili threw back his head and cursed. While before had been good, now it was flooding his senses, going just that little bit deeper. He moved his hand in counterpoint to Kili’s motions, squeezing his legs tighter to help support himself.

“You are so beautiful, Fili,” Kili panted. He lowered his head, closing his eyes, still keeping the same rhythm.

It felt like Kili was growing bigger inside of him, if that were possible. In this position Fili could do nothing but accept the pleasure Kili gave. He kept one hand stripping his cock, the other hand tangled under the pillows, head thrown back. He could hear the noises Kili was making and it only fueled the fire in his blood. When Kili cried out and started pulsing inside of him, he followed over the edge. Kili made a strangled sound and snapped his hips forward hard, making Fili cry out in turn.

They rode out the aftershocks locked together before Kili withdrew and lowered Fili’s hips. Once they were untangled, Kili fell to the bed beside Fili, both of them still breathless. He was still boneless when Kili got up and went to the washroom, returning with a wet cloth. He moved enough to let Kili clean him up, and watched Kili wipe himself off and get back into bed. With some gentle nudges and urging, Fili ended up with his head on Kili’s shoulder, a leg thrown over his waist, pressed to his side.

A hand stroked up and down Fili’s back. He didn’t think he could feel more content than at this moment. No one had ever made him feel so cared for or cherished. Before, previous encounters were quick fumblings in a hall or washroom before separating to go back to his room alone. He didn’t trust anyone enough to have them in the room as he slumbered. This was different. It made him feel special, not just another one in a long line of bodies.

Fili trusted Kili. He was never anything but kind and gentle. If he said a cross word he immediately apologized. He acted as if he cared for Fili. And Fili knew it was probably a bad idea, but he cared for Kili in return.

Squeezing him in a hug, Kili asked, “Any regrets?”

Throat tight, overwhelmed by realizing his feelings, Fili could only shake his head and whisper, “None.”

“Good.” Kili pressed a kiss to his brow before murmuring, “Thank you.”

Fili made no reply. He only held Kili closer until slumber took them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with illustration by LittlestSecret!  
> [ **[You don't have to stop.]** ](http://littlestsecret.tumblr.com/post/117531489452/fili-look-at-me-kilis-voice-was-quieter)  
>  Go see!


	18. Chapter 18

Fili woke up slowly. Kili was a warm weight against his back, spooning against him while a finger traced patterns across his shoulder. He didn’t open his eyes, but hummed in appreciation.

“Are you awake?” Kili’s whisper against the back of his neck gave him gooseflesh.

“No, I’m not ready to get out of bed yet,” he whispered back.

A soft laugh and a kiss on his shoulder, and Kili told him, “We can stay in bed.”

“Good. I’m too comfortable to want to move.”

“Maybe I can make you move,” Kili said before trailing a finger across Fili’s ribs.  

Fili smiled. “I’m not ticklish.”

“Are you sure?” Kili pushed the covers down, trying to tickle around Fili’s waist. The covers slipped down a little more, and Kili gasped. Kili pushed them lower until they were at the top of Fili’s thigh and said, “I’m sorry.” The teasing had disappeared from his voice.

That got Fili to open his eyes. A glance showed what Kili was talking about. There was faint bruising on his waist and leg, and a clear handprint on his hip. Kili traced that one with a touch so light Fili couldn’t feel it. Looking over his shoulder showed Kili staring at the bruises with a stricken expression.

Fili grabbed the hand on his hip, and used it for leverage to pull Kili’s arm up and around his shoulder. He snuggled back into Kili’s chest until he couldn’t get any closer. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Kili’s voice was quiet. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. I enjoyed it.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” It was true. The bruises didn’t hurt and Fili wasn’t sore at all. That was something else different from previous experience, and he wasn’t complaining about it. He rocked his hips, pushing his ass back against Kili and ignoring the small choking sound Kili made. “I enjoyed it enough to do it again, in fact.”

“Oh?”

“You did say we could stay in bed,” Fili said. He feigned getting comfortable, squirming and using the chance to push harder back against Kili. “Then again, you also said you could get me to move.”

“If you aren’t ticklish I may have to resort to other methods,” Kili said, meeting Fili’s push with a rock of his hips.

Hiding a smile against the pillow, Fili kept his voice blasé when he said, “Well, whatever you think will work.”

After moving Fili’s hair out of the way, Kili licked up the column of his neck and told him, “Actually, don’t move. I think I like you right there.” He spread a hand out across the taut flesh of Fili’s stomach and rocked his hips again.

Fili tilted his head, allowing Kili better access to his neck. Kili took the unspoken invitation and began to lick and nibble at the offered stretch of skin. Fili arched his back and wriggled, then smiled to find Kili already hardening against his ass. The hand on his stomach slid down, fingers lightly scratching at the trail of golden hair before wrapping around his cock. The hand played and teased, never sticking with one motion long enough to get him close to completion. It only made him more aroused.

The warmth against his back vanished for a moment when Kili let go and rolled away. Fili made a little noise, but Kili was back up against him.

“Miss me?” Kili joked.

“Dreadfully. Why did you abandon me?” Fili teased right back.

“Had to grab the oil. If that’s okay?” Kili suddenly sounded uncertain.

“Very much okay. More than okay. I want you,” Fili assured him, rocking back against him again.

“I just want you to be certain, that’s all.”

“Kili?” When he got a questioning hum, Fili told him, “Shut up and fuck me.”

A little laugh and then Kili whispered against his skin, “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

A snap and movement behind him, then Fili felt oil slick fingers tracing his entrance. He said, “I don’t need any prep. I’m good from last night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He poked Kili in the stomach with his elbow. “You’re doing entirely too much talking.”

“Are you always this bossy in the mornings?” Kili lined up as he was asking.

“Only when my bed partner gets too chatty,” Fili had time to say before Kili pushed into him.

When he bottomed out Kili gave a breathless little laugh and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Maybe he should have let Kili stretch him a little more. Fili closed his eyes against the sting, but it wasn’t much. It was already going away when Kili slid a bicep under his head, wrapping a thick arm around his chest. The oily hand on his hip was avoiding the bruises already there. Fili nodded and rocked his hips, and Kili began to move.

The first thrust made him whine. He thought the slow pace of last night was bad? No, this right now was torture. Kili kept the same unhurried rhythm, holding Fili close to him and sucking another mark into his neck. With the angle and position, though, Fili felt like he could map out every little dimple, vein, and ridge of the hard shaft inside of him as it dragged back and forth across his prostate. In no time at all, he was clutching at Kili with his head thrown back, little moans escaping on every breath. He let go of Kili’s hand so he could stroke his cock. Kili caught his hand before he could, though, and held on.

“No, you didn’t want to move, remember?” Kili chided. “Let me.”

The slick hand on his hip slid over and grabbed his hard length. Fili ended up clinging to Kili’s free hand with both of his. He was struggling to hold still against the dual sensations of Kili inside of him and Kili’s hand around him. Kili was murmuring something in Khuzdul against the back of his neck, the warmth of his breath making Fili shiver. Kili’s hand tightened on his cock and Fili lost the battle. He threw his head back and started moving, rolling his hips back to meet Kili before thrusting forward into the tight grip.

“Come for me, _azyungel_ ,” Kili whispered in his ear before gently biting his earlobe.

Fili came undone with a groan, his release splattering across Kili’s hand and the bed. Kili’s arm tightened around his chest, and with three sharp thrusts he came as well.

They stayed like that, back pressed to chest, until their breathing returned to normal and the sweat on their bodies started to cool. With a little laugh, Kili wiped his hand on the sheet under them before pulling away. They had to peel apart and Fili made a face at the sound.

“Time to change the bedding,” Kili said, laughing.

Fili took a good look and had to laugh too. Streaks of oil and gold dust covered the bed, not to mention the evidence of his pleasure. When he turned to face Kili, he saw that Kili had gold streaks all over his face and chest too. He didn’t bother looking at himself. He could feel Kili’s seed leaking out of him, and he felt positively sticky. He was covered in gold dust and oil, sweat and spend, and who knew what else. He’d also never been happier.

“A bath is probably in order as well,” Fili smirked at Kili.

Kili nodded and kissed Fili’s nose. “Would you take a bath with me?”

Fili rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. “I don’t know. Will you manage to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Probably not,” Kili said with an unrepentant grin.

“Then yes, I will,” Fili grinned back. “I’ll make you a deal. You draw the bath while I strip the bed. We can put fresh linens on when we’re clean enough to touch them.”

“Deal.” Kili gave him a kiss to seal it before jumping up and going to the bathroom.

Fili stretched and groaned. Now he was a little achy in spots, but the bath would take care of most of it. He sat up and looked at himself. He had bruises on both hips, and more than one ghostly hand imprint. He couldn’t see without a mirror, but he was fairly sure he had marks on both sides of his neck as well. He also felt like he had a film of grime coating him that was thick enough to scrape off with a spoon. He’d have to remember not to go to bed covered in gold dust again. Or at least not get sweaty with it on.

He rolled out of the bed, looking at the sheets with a snort. Maybe he should throw them in the fireplace. He didn’t know if they could be salvaged. At least they had kicked the heavy furs away. Those would be a nightmare to try and get clean of this mess.

A knock at the door announced the servants with breakfast. Fili jerked the top sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his hips before calling out for them to enter. He was surprised when the door opened to admit Nori.

Nori took one look at Fili and a sly grin spread across his face. He said, “Well, well, well, someone had fun last night. I came by to pick up the jewelry I loaned you.” He narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Do you need time to scrub it clean?”

“Ew, Nori, no! It’s in my box!” Fili waved at the desk, and then ran his free hand through his hair, trying to smooth it back. He decided it was hopeless. It wasn’t like it could make him look any less presentable, anyway.

Instead of getting his jewelry, Nori took a seat. Leaning back, crossing his legs out in front of him, Nori said, “So? Tell me what happened!”

With a shrug, Fili said, “The feast was boring.”

“Really?” Nori’s eyebrows popped up. “I thought you got accosted in a hallway.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Nori flapped his hand. “I mean after the feast. I heard Kili got drunk and dragged you out like a jealous lover.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Fili couldn’t help but grin. “Not quite. He said he drank too much, but he hadn’t. Then we came back here and went to bed.”

“And?”

“And we spent some time together. Private time.” Fili gave him a pointed look.

“Oh come on!” Nori flopped back in his chair. “I gave you advice. I loaned you my jewelry. You stand there looking more debauched than any dwarf I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something. Frankly I didn’t know Kili had it in him. I need details!”

“Nori?”

“Yes?” Nori sat forward in his seat.

Fili was amused by Nori’s expectant expression. “If you don’t get your jewelry and go, I’m going to throw this used up sheet at you.”

“So it’s like that, is it?” Nori stood and looked down his nose. “From the looks of that sheet, you could stab me with it.” He lost his haughty look and stepped closer to Fili. In a quiet voice he said, “Honestly now, are you hurt? I brought something for pain if you need it.” His eyes flicked over Fili, noting the marks and bruises but not saying anything about them.

Fili shook his head. “I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.”

“Sometimes accidents happen.”

With a smile at Nori’s fussing, Fili told him, “What you see is the worst of it. I’m not hurt. I enjoyed it.”

Nori gave him a brilliant smile. “Good. You’ll forgive me if I don’t hug you. I think I’d stick.”

Fili burst out laughing and Nori retrieved his jewelry. With a wave and an invitation to Dori’s teahouse for a treat later, Nori took his leave. Fili finished stripping the bed before padding to the bathroom to join Kili.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks they fell into a routine. Most days, Fili would wake up to warm hands and warm kisses from Kili. They would share breakfast before Kili went to take care of his duties as crown prince. Sometimes Fili would go to the training grounds, other times he’d go visit Dori’s shop. They would meet again for lunch if Kili was able to get away. Twice a week they went to what Fili considered ‘their’ riverbank so the swimming lessons could continue. Evenings were spent in front of the fire with Kili reading a book aloud. More often than not, Fili would grow restless and try to distract Kili. It became his favorite game, to listen to Kili’s breath hitch as he tried to keep reading while Fili explored with hands and mouth.

Fili started to fill out more. He didn’t grow fat, but he wasn’t as lean as he had been. It showed in thicker muscles and tighter clothes. He thought to go to the tailor to order more until he saw the way Kili’s eyes tracked him.

As he settled into his new life, Fili relaxed bit by bit. He quit watching everyone with suspicion and gauging how much of a threat they may pose. He stopped reaching for imaginary swords when he was startled. He quit imagining how he would take someone down or going over past fights in his head.

Instead he learned to bake from Dori. His first edible batch of cookies looked a bit dubious but tasted fine. When he took them home, Kili claimed they were delicious and ate several.

He also started helping with the dwarflings at the training grounds. That started when a boy no taller than his waist wouldn’t leave him alone while Fili was trying to practice with two swords. He answered the boy’s question in hopes that the child would go away. Not only did more questions keep coming, but it drew the attention of the other dwarflings. Once one of them spoke without dire consequences, the others followed suit. When Fili appealed to Dwalin for help, the big dwarf just laughed and walked off. Now he had a small crowd that would follow him around the training grounds, but he didn’t mind.

***

Today was a perfect day for being outdoors and practicing swimming. It was beautiful and warm, with the sun filtering down through the tree branches. On the way to the river, Kili lamented leaving his bow behind when they flushed out a covey of quail. Fili was glad though, watching the small birds fly away. He’d never grown fond of hunting and didn’t want the day marred by bloodshed.

Fili was starting to get better at swimming. It was still a lot of thrashing about, but he didn’t sink as often. He actually had the courage to go out a little deeper with Kili’s help. It still made him uncomfortable if the water went over his head, though.

After they finished they sat on the bank, trading lazy kisses and enjoying the feel of the sun. Kili pulled a strand of Fili’s hair out, telling him, “It’s getting long.”

“Would you like me to cut it?” Fili asked, slanting a sideways look at Kili.

“Don’t you dare! I like your hair,” Kili said. After a quick peck he continued, “I have an idea. Why don’t we go back to the room and order dinner? Then we can go to bed early tonight.”

“I thought you’d want to read more of that book. It was intriguing.”

“Intriguing, huh? Do you even know what it was about?”

Fili thought for a second. “Windmills?”

Laughing, Kili told him, “That’s what I thought. Did you listen to any of it?”

“Not really.” Fili grinned at him. “I had other things on my mind.”

“I know. So, want to go to bed early and tell me about those other things again?”

“Sure, on one condition. We add a bath to your plans. I don’t fancy you tasting like river water all night.”

“Deal.” Kili stood and offered him a hand up.

They got dressed and gathered their things, then set out on the path back. Fili held Kili’s hand even though he could probably find the way back by himself now as long as he didn’t stray far from the familiar trail. He still liked looking around and occasionally pulling Kili to a stop so he could steal a kiss.

When they entered the side gate, Fili was still teasing Kili about smelling like the river. Kili asked him, “Didn’t you say you liked the way the river smells?”

“I do,” Fili answered. “But that’s when it’s the river. The same smell on you is different.”

Kili flashed a grin over his shoulder and opened his mouth, but before he could speak something shot out of an intersecting hallway and slammed into Fili’s side. He hit the wall hard enough to drive the air from him in a painful whoosh, and his teeth clacked together. A cry and the sound of metal on stone rang out, and something pressed against him. He sucked in a breath and saw the dark-haired dwarf from the market had him pinned with his back against the wall. Two more dwarves, one of them the redhead from the party, were by Kili. As he watched, one pulled a sword from a sheath on his back.

They were under attack. They were under attack here in the back halls of Erebor, and he didn’t even have so much as a dagger on him.

“I got this one! Do it!” the dark-haired dwarf snapped, and his companions closed in on Kili.

“Guards!” Kili roared before ducking under the sword aimed at his head. He was unarmed too, and doing all he could to avoid the blows aimed at him.

They were too far away. The guards might not be able to hear Kili’s cries for help. Even if they did, they wouldn’t arrive in time to do anything.

Fili was not going to stand here and watch Kili be assassinated. The dwarf pinning him was paying attention to the fight Kili was putting up. Fili was able to reach down and jerk the dagger from the dwarf’s belt, and with lightning speed he jammed it into the dwarf’s throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and the dwarf sank to the floor, only a quiet gurgle marking his passing.

The dwarves attacking Kili didn’t notice. Kili was down on the ground now on all fours, and the redhead kicked him while the other dwarf raised a sword. Fili yanked the dagger out of the other dwarf’s throat. With a lunge, he stabbed the dwarf wielding the sword in the back. He stepped close, wrapping his arm around the dwarf’s neck, and pulled the dagger free only to plunge it back in. He hit the kidney, then lung, and finally the blade stuck on the spine. When the dwarf started to fall, Fili pushed him hard, throwing him at the redhead.

The sword had fallen out of the dwarf’s hand, forgotten on the ground. Fili scooped it up and advanced on the red-haired dwarf. He swept his free hand across his face. He was covered in blood and sweat, and didn’t want it to foul his vision. He advanced, raising the sword.

“I offered you your freedom!” the dwarf spat at him.

Without stopping, Fili said, “I don’t care.” The last word was lost in the rush of air from the sword as he swung it.

The redhead parried with his own sword, but it was obvious he was not a trained fighter. He managed to block the next blow, but then Fili feinted. The dwarf fell for it, and Fili dispatched him with a short stab up and under the ribcage into the heart. He was dead even as Fili pulled the sword loose and let his body fall unheeded to the ground.

Kili still hadn’t moved from where he lay slumped on the floor. Fili knelt beside him, trying to look all directions at once and not lowering his sword. Where there was one ambush there might be another. They needed to get out of here.

“Kili?” Fili whispered. He used his free hand to nudge Kili’s shoulder. “Can you stand?”

No response. Fili laid the sword on the ground so he could flip Kili over. Kili rolled boneless to his back. He was covered in blood, but then again so was everything else. At least he was still breathing.

“Wake up, Kili,” Fili whispered. “I need you to get up, okay? We have to go.” He frantically ran hands up and down Kili’s body, trying to see if there was any injury.

The sound of running footsteps had Fili snatching up the sword again, grabbing the redhead’s sword too for good measure. He positioned himself with Kili at his back. They would have to go through him to get to Kili. He took a deep breath and released it, trying to calm down. Kili was still alive, still breathing. It was up to Fili to make sure he stayed that way.

Fili couldn’t tell which direction the noise was coming from. They had picked a good spot for an ambush. There were two other halls intersecting the main hallway just feet apart. It gave the assassins six different ways to attack and then retreat. He held his swords up and waited.

The footsteps were closer now. It sounded like one, maybe two dwarves. It was hard to tell with the echoes. At least he could tell which way they were coming. He stepped to the side of the hall and held his breath.

A dwarf burst out of the hall and Fili swung. His sword was met by a battle axe and turned aside in a parry.

Fili recognized that axe, and the scowling owner. He had a flash of misplaced guilt, knowing how this must look. He was standing over the dead bodies of three dwarves and an unconscious Kili, covered in blood and holding two swords. He shoved that aside to gasp, “Dwalin! Kili needs help!”

A snarl was the only reply he got before Dwalin slammed the butt of his axe against Fili’s temple. Darkness swallowed the world, and Fili knew no more.


	20. Chapter 20

The itching woke Fili up. He itched everywhere. He opened his eyes and had to squint against the light of a torch.

He was lying on a bench against the wall. The room was big, with clean straw on the floor, but a look around confirmed what he suspected. A thick wooden door with a mere slit for a window could only belong on a cell. He was imprisoned. He was also still wearing the same clothes, and covered in partially dried blood. That explained the itching.

With a groan, he sat up. Everything hurt now, his head most of all, but also where he had been slammed into the wall. The parts of him that were not tacky with blood were flaky and itchy. He desperately wanted a bath and news of Kili.

A rattle of keys and then the door opened to admit Dwalin. He was carrying a bucket of steaming water, and clothes under one arm. As he set the bucket on the floor, he said, “How do you feel?”

“Like someone cracked my skull with an axe.”

“Sorry about that,” Dwalin said without sounding the least bit contrite. “Here’s water if you want to clean up. I brought you a change of clothes, too.”

“Is Kili okay?” Fili stood and peeled his disgusting shirt off. It would have to be thrown away.

“Tell me what happened.” Dwalin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching Fili.

As he washed off, Fili explained. By the time he finished, he was as clean as it was possible to get under the circumstances. He put on the clean clothes and asked again, “And Kili?”

Dwalin still didn’t answer, instead asking, “Is there going to be another attack?”

“How should I know?” Fili sat down on the bench once more.

“Will there be an attack on Thorin?”

With a sinking heart, Fili said, “You think I had something to do with this.”

“Did you?”

“No!” Fili stood up and took a step closer to Dwalin.

Dwalin uncrossed his arms and stood straight. “We have witnesses that saw you talking to one of the attackers at Kili’s feast.”

“He stopped me and we exchanged a few pleasantries, that’s all. I can’t help it if someone speaks to me.”

“How many were involved in the plan?”

“I don’t know!” Fili took another step closer and snapped, “If I was involved in some conspiracy, why would I have killed my cohorts?”

Dwalin’s stance shifted. It was a position Fili had seen many times at the training grounds. Dwalin was bracing for an attack. “Maybe you were trying to cover your tracks. Maybe you had a falling out with them. Did they not pay you or something?”

The anger faded, leaving Fili sore, tired, and heartsick. “Ask Kili. They weren’t my partners. I haven’t even seen one of them before all this. The one with black hair is the one in the market I told you about.”

Dwalin turned to leave.

“Dwalin, just ask Kili! He’ll tell you that every word I’ve said is true.”

Pausing in the door, Dwalin turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. “Kili’s still unconscious. He hasn’t woken up yet.” With that, he left.

The thud of the door closing seemed very loud.

***

Fili lost track of time. He thought it had been two days, but maybe it was longer. The only person he saw was Dwalin. Mealtime brought the same questions along with whatever he was eating. Who were his accomplices? Were there going to be any further attacks? Was there some sort of conspiracy, or was it a small group acting alone? Fili gave the only answer he had. He didn’t know.  

Each time, he would request news of Kili. Each time, Dwalin would refuse to answer until he was leaving. The answer was always the same. Kili was unconscious, he still hadn’t woken up. Each time, Fili lost a little more hope. The longer Kili was unresponsive, the worse his odds were for waking ever again.

He had gone from pacing back and forth to sitting on the bench, staring at the floor. Exhaustion, insomnia, stress, and forced inactivity were taking a toll. It all added up, contributing to the distortion of time. Dwalin brought a fresh torch each time he came, otherwise Fili would have to deal with complete darkness as well. The silence was bad enough.

The door opened to admit Dwalin, carrying a tray of food. He handed it to Fili and then took up his customary position, leaning on the wall.

“It’s dinnertime already?” Fili wrinkled his nose at the bowl of stew. He wasn’t hungry. “How’s Kili?”

“Tell me what happened,” Dwalin said, ignoring the question.

Fili set the tray aside and went over it yet again. He didn’t know why Dwalin insisted on this. When he finished he picked at the bread on the tray, tearing a bit off and crumbling it while he waited for the next question.

Only the next question didn’t come. Dwalin remained leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, watching Fili. With a sigh he said, “Your story hasn’t changed at all since you got here.”

“Because I’m telling you the truth, whether you believe it or not. How’s Kili?” The inquiry was met with silence. Fili looked up from the tray, growing alarmed. The impassive expression on Dwalin’s face didn’t ease his fears. He stood up, dread pooling in his stomach. “Dwalin? Is Kili okay?”

After an eternity, Dwalin straightened and lowered his arms. He said, “He’s fine. He’s awake and the healers say he’s no worse for wear.”

Relief flooded him, and Fili let a little laugh escape as he relaxed. With a smile he said, “I want to see him! You can ask him yourself what happened. He’ll tell you.” He took a step towards the door, anxious to see Kili, to see for himself that Kili was alive and well.

“You can’t see him.” Dwalin stretched one massive arm out across the doorway. Before Fili could voice the question on his lips, Dwalin continued, “I’ve already spoken to Kili. He told me what happened, how you turned on him. You’ve been branded a traitor and your execution is tomorrow afternoon.”

The pain was immediate, so massive it was blinding. Dwalin keep talking, but Fili couldn’t make sense of the words. Fili took a step back as if stuck with a physical blow and whispered, “That... that’s not true.” Unable to say anything else, he shook his head in denial.

“Do you have anything you want to add?” Dwalin asked.

Still shaking his head, Fili backed up another step. The bench hit the back of his knees, and he sat down before he fell over. He scarcely noticed when he narrowly missed sitting on the tray of food.

There had to be some mistake. Dwalin had misunderstood. Kili had hit his head and was confused. Something, anything, but this wasn’t right. He had told the truth, exactly what happened. He was no traitor.

“I need to talk to Kili,” he murmured.

“No. He doesn’t want to see you.”

He didn’t think the pain could get any worse, but somehow it did. It was caught in his throat, choking him, making it hard to breathe. He pressed his lips together so tight they turned white, keeping the ache inside before he screamed from it. His gorge rose and he swallowed hard.

“I’ll be back tomorrow with breakfast.” Dwalin turned to go.

Fili couldn’t respond. He was struggling not to curl into a ball and sob. This time he didn’t even hear the sound of the door closing. The shattering of his heart deafened him to all else.   


	21. Chapter 21

Fili stared unseeing at the floor. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It had to be some sort of nightmare. Any minute now he’d wake up and be curled in bed with Kili. Not here, locked in a cell awaiting execution, with Kili accusing him of treachery.

He curled his hands into fists, tighter and tighter until they started to ache. Didn’t they say you can’t feel pain in a dream? Not a nightmare then. This was his reality.

Shaking his hands out, he stood up. The smell of the congealing stew was making him sick, so he took the tray and sat it on the floor beside the door. He didn’t know how Dwalin expected him to eat right now anyway. Would he be able to request a last meal? He gave the stew a humorless smile before starting to pace.

What made Kili think he was a traitor? Did he do something, say something that Kili took wrong? Was he not fast enough to come to Kili’s aid? He was well aware he had been picked out by Thorin, a gift unasked for and unwanted. Maybe Kili had tired of him and seized the opportunity to be rid of him once and for all. Maybe Kili would prefer someone he had chosen for himself.

What method of execution would be used for a slave who dared strike out at a prince? He probably wouldn’t be granted something as merciful as a swift beheading. He knew full well what sort of torments a slave might have to endure just on his master’s whim. He couldn’t imagine what would happen at an official execution.

Would Kili be there to watch? Would Kili accuse him publicly before he was put to death? Was he going to have to stand there and listen to Kili denounce him in front of everyone? The idea made him feel queasy.

Fili passed the bench, choosing instead to go sit on the floor with his back in the corner. He drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and pressing his forehead to his knees. There was no use in worrying now. His end would come all the same.

He tried remembering the last bout he had fought. Instead, he remembered Kili at the river with water droplets running down his chest. Kili’s smirk after he was able to wheedle an extra treat out of Dori. Kili’s sleepy smile when he woke up in the mornings. Kili covered in blood, crumpled on the stone floor.

If Fili had been more alert to the danger, quicker to become aware of what was happening, could he have stopped it? If he had told someone about the exchange with the redhead at Kili’s party would this attempt on Kili’s life been uncovered sooner? Could it have been prevented? Would Kili still believe he was involved? He shook his head. It didn’t matter now.

It seemed like no time at all passed when he heard the jangle of keys again. The door opened and Dwalin came in carrying a tray. He paused for a moment when he saw Fili sitting in the corner, then placed the tray on the bench. Another glance at Fili and then he sat down beside the tray. “Did you sleep?”

Without looking up, Fili shook his head no.

“I brought your breakfast.” When Fili didn’t respond, Dwalin said, “Tell me again what happened.”

Fili shook his head again.

“Fili?” Dwalin’s tone was gentler. “Tell me.”

“Why should I?” Now Fili looked up. “I’m already damned. I have nothing new to add.”

Dwalin had an expression on his face that Fili couldn’t identify when he said, “Humor me.”

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, Fili told his story for what he hoped would be the last time. When he was done he waited for the inevitable questions.

“Do you have anything else to say?”

He shook his head no.

“Okay then.”

Fili opened his eyes. He watched as Dwalin stood and came over to extend a hand. He stared at it but didn’t take it.

Dwalin shook his hand a little and said, “Come on, get up.”

Fili took the offered hand and allowed it to pull him to his feet. Once he was standing, Dwalin turned and headed for the door. He thought about refusing when Dwalin told him to follow just for the petty satisfaction, but decided the tiny rebellion wasn’t worth the effort. He’d rather walk than get hauled to his death like a sack of grain.

He followed Dwalin out of the cell and down a long hall. There were no windows or doors, and no way to tell where they were going. He kept his eyes focused on Dwalin’s broad back, doing his best not to wonder what was going to happen to him. The corridor seemed to go on for miles, but they eventually arrived at a wooden door. With a jangle of keys, Dwalin opened it and stepped aside, gesturing for Fili to walk through. After taking a deep breath, Fili obeyed, Dwalin following right behind him.

Out of everything he had imagined, all the scenarios running through his mind, the one thing he did not expect was Kili. Kili was sitting on the floor, long legs stretched out in front of him. Another unexpected thing was how painful it was to see him sitting there. Fili almost tripped over him before stopping so abruptly that Dwalin bumped into him and made him stagger. Dwalin caught his shoulders before he could fall, but Fili paid no attention. He was too busy trying to breathe past the lump in his throat.

“Fili!” Kili jumped up.

Before Fili could say anything, before he could even regain his senses from the shock, Kili advanced upon him. He recoiled, but with Dwalin behind him holding him, there was nowhere to go. Kili paid no attention and caught him up in a bone crushing hug.

Fili didn’t know what was happening, or what to do. Part of him wanted to shove Kili away, while another part of him wanted to cling to Kili and sob. Most of all he wanted to ask Kili why but he couldn’t force the words out. His hands came up, but they hovered over Kili’s back, not quite touching.

“I lied.”

The words came from behind Fili. He had forgotten Dwalin was there. He turned his head, and Kili let him go so he could turn and face Dwalin. Kili seemed loath to release him completely though, and caught his wrist. Fili barely noticed.

“What?” Fili couldn’t force out anything but a breathy whisper.

“Kili never said any of that. His story corroborates yours,” Dwalin said, watching Fili’s face. Whatever he saw made him frown and take a step away. He shifted his stance, bracing for an attack but not backing down. “I had to be sure.”

“Wait,” Kili said. “I never said any of what?” He stepped up to stand beside Fili. When Dwalin didn’t answer, he turned to Fili and asked again, “What did I not say?”

Without looking away from Dwalin, Fili replied, “I attacked you. I’m a traitor and I turned against you. My execution is today.”

“What!” Kili sounded stunned. “None of that is true!”

Dwalin nodded and said again, “I lied.”

Kili’s grip tightened on Fili’s wrist until he could feel the bones grinding together. Kili seemed to forget his was holding Fili’s wrist at all as he stepped forward and growled, “Why?”

Ignoring the question, Dwalin told him, “Take him home and get him cleaned up. He hasn’t eaten or slept.” His eyes flicked back to Fili and he added, “We’ll talk later.”

Fili nodded.

Kili narrowed his eyes and glared at Dwalin. “Yes, we will.”

Dwalin gave them a curt nod before turning and disappearing back through the door. Fili watched it close, still trying to process what just happened.

“Are you okay, Fili?”

Fili looked at Kili. He couldn’t formulate an answer. Was he okay? He didn’t know. He felt like he wanted to scream, or cry, or vomit, possibly all at the same time. His breathing was starting to speed up, and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to try and regain some semblance of control before he hyperventilated. Kili let go of his wrist, but Fili clutched at his hand before he could pull away.

Kili’s tone was gentle when he asked, “How about we go home, okay? You can take a bath, and we’ll have something to eat. Does that sound good?”

Going home with Kili and locking the door while they were both healthy and alive and together?  Getting away from Dwalin and that cell and the threat of execution?  Being able to understand what just happened?  That sounded perfect. Nodding, Fili opened his eyes to see Kili smiling at him. The smile he gave in return was small and hesitant, but it was still there. Kili turned and led the way. Fili followed, still holding his hand.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go and look at the amazing art LittlestSecret did! It's stunning and perfect!
> 
> [ **[You don't have to stop.]** ](http://littlestsecret.tumblr.com/post/117531489452/fili-look-at-me-kilis-voice-was-quieter)  
> 

Fili allowed Kili to lead him back to their room. Once he got inside the door, he stopped and looked around. It had only been a few days. Nothing in the room had changed. Everything was in the same place as when he last left. His box was undisturbed on his desk. The bed was still against the wall. The table and chairs were still sitting in front of the fireplace, and there was even a small fire going.

He trailed a finger over the tabletop as he passed it. At his desk, he didn’t sit down. Instead he opened his little treasure box to see everything was unmoved. His hair beads were there, along with the necklace Kili gave him. He nudged it aside to see the pink rock he had found on the riverbank one day when they went swimming. So why did everything feel so foreign?

It was him. The things were all the same. He was the one who had changed. He half expected to wake up at any moment and find himself back in the cell, facing Dwalin’s endless questions and his own execution. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

“Fili?” Kili’s soft voice came from where he was still by the door. “I’ll send for dinner. Would you like to clean up a bit before it arrives?”

Fili nodded. The only opportunity he had to wash since the attack was when Dwalin brought him the bucket of water. It was a wonder Kili was able to bear the stench long enough to give him a hug.

He changed the water twice, attacking his skin with a stiff brush until he was glowing pink. He washed his hair three times and paid special attention to his hands and nails. Even so, he imagined he could still feel blood, slick and warm. That was something that wouldn’t wash away so easily.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had blood on his hands, both literally and figuratively. He chided himself for being squeamish now, when he had been a fighter for so long. He had injured others, and been injured himself many times before. He had even killed before. He didn’t enjoy it like some of the other fighters, but sometimes he was not given a choice. It was kill or be killed, and to refuse his master’s command would have meant torture and eventually death.

This time the stakes were higher. He made the decision to kill those three dwarves. Not on command, but in defense. If he had lost, not only would his life been taken, but they would have killed Kili as well. He knew he could have left that last dwarf alive. He could have disarmed him and waited for Dwalin or someone else to arrive. But in the heat of the moment, it only occurred to him to remove the threat. If he had to be honest, after seeing Kili crumpled on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood, he wanted that dwarf dead.

A tapping on the door roused him from his thoughts. Kili called, “Dinner’s here.”

Fili toweled off and dressed, but left his wet hair down. He didn’t care if it got the back of his shirt damp, and he didn’t feel like dealing with it yet.

When he sat down at the table, he saw Kili had already fixed his plate. It was piled high with some of his favorite foods in an obvious bid to get him to eat. He still didn’t have an appetite but he couldn’t help but smile at Kili’s effort.

“Dori sent some of the orange cream puffs you like for dessert,” Kili said.

Fili glanced up from his plate to catch the anxious look Kili was giving him. He nodded and smiled, but if Kili’s expression was any indicator, it wasn’t very reassuring. Instead, he reached over and squeezed Kili’s hand where it was resting on the table. Kili returned the squeeze and seemed to relax a little.

They ate in silence. It was tense, but not quite uncomfortable. Neither one of them ate much, more going through the motions than anything. It was unusual to see Kili so quiet. He was normally garrulous, talking about anything and everything. Fili had so many questions, but none of them seemed like appropriate dinner conversation. It felt wrong to try and make idle small talk before they were able to clear the air, so he stayed silent as well.

After picking at their food long enough for it to grow cold and the gravy to start to congeal, Kili sighed. He eyed Fili’s plate and asked, “Are you done?” When Fili nodded, he said, “Will you let me brush your hair?”

Fili nodded again and rose to get the brush. He settled on the floor, cross-legged in front of the fire. Kili sat behind him, legs stretched out to either side of Fili. Fili closed his eyes, listening to Kili’s breathing smooth out as he brushed, the familiar routine soothing them both.

After detangling one section and moving on to another, Kili said, “You haven’t said anything since we got home. Are you okay?”

Without opening his eyes, Fili dodged the question, instead saying, “I thought you were going to die.”

The brush stilled, a brief hesitation before continuing the downward stroke. “Why?”

“You wouldn’t wake up in the hall after the attack. There was blood everywhere and I couldn’t see if you were hurt. Then after, Dwalin kept telling me you were still unconscious.”

“I wasn’t. I was barely hurt at all. A few scrapes and bruises, and a lump on the back of my head. That was it.”

“I’ve seen it happen before. Someone takes a blow to the head and never wakes up. The longer they’re out, the less likely it is they’ll ever wake.”

“I woke before the end of the day. Why would Dwalin tell you that?” Kili’s voice was still soft, but there was anger threading his tone.

“To take away hope.” A sharp tug on his hair made him hiss. Kili murmured an apology before Fili continued, “He wanted me to break. I don’t know why he didn’t torture me.”

Kili stopped brushing and sounded shocked when he said, “Why would he torture you? You saved my life! If it wasn’t for you I’d probably be dead!”

Shaking his head, Fili explained, “He didn’t know that. For all he knew, I arranged the whole thing.”

“He couldn’t believe you’d do that.”

Fili shrugged and said, “I guess he did.”

“He could have listened when I told him what happened.”

“He said you told him I was a traitor.”

The brush paused again and Kili said, “I didn’t. I told him you defended me. You saved me.”

“I thought maybe you were confused. It all happened so fast and then you were out.” Fili shook his head and lowered his voice. “But when he said you didn’t want to see me, I thought maybe you were tired of me. It was an easy way to get rid of me.”

“Fili –“

“I know I wasn’t your choice,” Fili interrupted. “I’m not sure why you even kept me. I’m not a pleasure slave. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Kili dropped the hairbrush and scooted forward until his chest was pressed to Fili’s back. He wrapped his arms around Fili’s waist and rested his forehead against the back of Fili’s neck. “You’re wrong,” Kili murmured. “You’re my choice. I’ll always choose you. I love you.”

Fili swallowed past the lump in his throat before whispering, “Princes can’t love slaves.”

Kili pressed a kiss on Fili’s shoulder before resting his chin there. In a teasing tone, he said, “Ah, but see, that’s one of the perks of being a prince. Not many people can tell me what I can or can’t do. And if they try, I don’t have to listen to them.”

That made Fili snort out a laugh. “You’re a spoiled princeling.”

“True, but I’m your spoiled princeling.”

Fili opened his eyes and turned to see Kili smiling smugly at him. With a sigh, he agreed, “My spoiled princeling. I love you too. May Mahal help us both.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

The last thing Fili remembered was Kili lacing their fingers together and kissing him on the forehead. He was so exhausted that he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He hadn’t slept well since the attack. It felt like he barely drifted off before a light tapping on the door startled him awake. He sat up with a jolt.

“Fili?” Kili murmured, reaching out without opening his eyes.

That helped orient Fili. It was just the servants with breakfast. While they came in and set up, he pulled the blanket back up over Kili. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face and waited for his heartbeat to return to normal.

After the servants left, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He paused when he caught sight of his reflection. His eye was black where Dwalin had hit him in the temple, but it was fading to yellow and green already. He knew he had other bruises under his clothes – his shoulder and hip, plus a dark bruise on his ribs that he didn’t remember getting. He had scrapes on his hands and knuckles. This was the first time he’d seen his face though. The black eye and lack of sleep made him look sallow and washed out. He frowned at his reflection then turned away with a derisive snort. It would heal. He needed to quit being vain.

When he came out of the bathroom, Kili was already seated at the breakfast table. He had poured them both tea and was peeling an orange. The rind was off, but he was picking at the white part left behind with a look of utter concentration. With his hair still mussed from bed and the tip of his tongue peeking out, he looked like a dwarfling.

Fili couldn’t help grinning at the sight as he said, “Good morning.”

Amber eyes flashed up to meet his. “Morning,” Kili said, voice still rough from sleep. “I peeled you an orange.” He made no move to hand over the fruit, instead going back to picking at the stringy pith.

“Thank you.” Fili watched for a moment before asking, “What are you doing to it?”

“Getting off the weird bits.” Kili picked off a small line of white and added it to the pile he had already on a napkin. Looking at the rind, it looked as if it was shredded more than peeled.

“Do you want some help with that?” Fili propped his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand, watching.

That finally seemed to get Kili’s attention. With a sheepish grin, he handed the orange to Fili. “Sorry. I couldn’t seem to get it peeled properly.”

Fili split the fruit and handed Kili a slice. “I don’t think there’s a proper way to peel an orange, as long as it’s peeled.”

“You always seem to get long strips of peel. I’ve seen people make candied peel with long strips too. Mine are grubby.” Kili poked at his little pile of rind, but ate the orange slice.

“Candied orange peel? I’ve never had it. Is it any good?” Fili popped an orange slice in his mouth and handed another to Kili.

“Delicious. We can go to the market and see if we can find any. I’ve already told Thorin I wouldn’t be working today.” Kili ate the slice and reached for a platter of scrambled eggs.

A flash of the dark haired dwarf’s face from his memory had Fili blinking hard. He set the orange down on his plate, appetite fled. After sliding his shaking hands under the table, he said, “If that’s what you’d like to do.”

Kili frowned at the neutral tone, but then his face cleared. He scooped a serving of eggs on to Fili’s plate as he said, “I haven’t been sleeping much, actually. Maybe we can stay here and relax today instead?”

Fili shot him a grateful smile. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Kili smiled back. “Eat up.”

After breakfast was finished and cleared away, Fili couldn’t seem to settle down. He didn’t want to go anywhere, but couldn’t find anything to hold his attention. He sat at his desk, trying to work on papers Ori had given him before the attack. They were to help his pitiful writing skill, but his attention kept wandering. When he tried to read a book, he went over the same paragraph over and over without a sense of what it said. He sighed and tossed it to the desktop. He was discontent and irritable but couldn’t put a finger on why.

“Will you let me braid your hair?”

The question startled Fili. He looked over at Kili, who was sitting at his desk but turned in the chair to see him. He frowned and asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be doing paperwork?”

Kili shrugged. “It can wait.”

Heaving a sigh, Fili nodded and pushed up out of the chair. He grabbed the brush and started to go stand by Kili at his desk. Kili motioned for him to sit in front of the fireplace instead.

Kili brushed out his hair and started to weave a plait before asking, “Are you okay? You seem awfully tense today.”

Fili started to deny it until it registered on him that he was sitting with his knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them, and shoulders hunched. He sat up straight and tried to relax. The small tugs on his hair as Kili kept braiding started to soothe him, but his muscles were still tight. He took a deep breath and blurted out, “Did you know Dwalin had me imprisoned?”

The hands in his hair froze. Fili’s shoulders rose up again and he told himself he was being silly. Kili had never punished him for asking questions. Kili hadn’t ever punished him for anything, and wasn’t going to start now.

“No, not at first.” Kili’s tone was thoughtful rather than angry, and Fili took another deep breath. When the gentle tugs resumed, Kili went on, “They just told me you were hit in the head and unconscious, but you’d be fine.”

Plucking at the hem of his shirt, Fili asked, “When did you know?”

“The second day,” Kili answered. He finished that braid and tied it off before starting on a new one. “You weren’t back yet and my head was feeling better. I went looking for you in the infirmary and the healers told me you weren’t there.”

“What did you do?”

Now Kili sounded strained as he explained, “It scared me half to death. My first thought was that you’d died and no one told me. No one knew where you were. The healers hadn’t seen you. I found a guard and asked him, but he didn’t know either. Oin decided I was getting too upset and told me if I didn’t go back to bed he’d give me something to make me sleep. I came back here, but couldn’t rest. Nori helped, though. He was able to find an off-duty guard who had come when they heard shouting. He said they found you armed and covered in blood when they arrived. He also said that you attacked Dwalin.” Kili ended with a lilting note to make it almost a question.

Fili nodded, and smiled when a firm hand on top of his head stopped the motion. Instead he said, “It wasn’t so much that I attacked Dwalin as I attacked the first dwarf to come running into the hall. I didn’t know if it was friend or foe.”

A thoughtful hum then Kili said, “The guard told me Dwalin knocked you out and took you. That’s all he knew.” A pause while he fastened the end of the braid, and then he said, “I went to the city prison first, and you weren’t there. No one had seen you, either.”

Fili huffed, “It was too clean to be the city prison.”

“Remind me to ask sometime how you know what the inside of a city prison looks like,” Kili teased. He started rubbing Fili’s shoulders and said, “I went to the guardhouse next. I was looking for Dwalin, but they have a few cells there too. Neither one of you were there either.”

Tension fled under Kili’s clever fingers. Fili rolled his head to stretch out his neck, and made an appreciative noise when Kili dug thumbs into the knots at the base of his skull.

After a quick kiss to Fili’s shoulder Kili went on, “The healers were agitated about me running all over the place so soon after my trying ordeal, and wanted me to go back to bed again. So I did what any spoiled princeling worth his salt would do. I threw a tantrum.”

It surprised a laugh from Fili, and Kili joined in. Fili asked, “A tantrum? Aren’t you too old to be throwing tantrums? Did you roll on the floor and wail?”

Laughter still lacing his words, Kili explained, “Not quite. It was just a little tantrum, hardly deserving of the name. I threw a teapot and yelled a bit. Although I think I owe the chambermaid an apology at the least. I should probably give her something nice.”

“Probably,” Fili agreed. He leaned back until he was reclining against Kili’s chest, feeling the rest of the tension bleed away as Kili’s arm wrapped around his waist. “What happened then?”

“The maid ran away, the healers fussed, and someone sent for Thorin.” The words were a bit muffled against Fili’s neck. “Once he got there, I said I couldn’t possibly rest well without you, of course.”

“Of course,” Fili murmured. He pulled his hair to the side and tilted his head.

Kili took the unspoken invitation and laid a kiss on the exposed skin. “Thorin made me promise I’d rest one more night if you were returned to me the next day. I agreed to take a sleeping draught when he told me you were unharmed and well. When I woke up the next morning, Thorin told me where you were, and that Dwalin was releasing you. I went to wait and you almost fell on me. That’s it.” Kili ended his story with a nibble on Fili’s earlobe.

“And the dwarves in the hall?” Fili was curious, even if Kili was making it hard to think.

“What of them?” Kili started mouthing his way down Fili’s neck.

Fili gasped when Kili’s hand slid under his shirt and found his nipple. He closed his eyes, but still said, “Who were they?”

“You know as much as I do, now,” Kili whispered against his skin.

Although he still had questions, they could wait. They paled in importance when compared to the scrape of Kili’s teeth over his neck. He shivered when Kili’s fingers gave him a gentle pinch. He was already hard, and had to shift to try and relieve the pressure from his trousers.

Kili started to say something, but the sound was cut off when Fili spun in his arms. In one swift movement Fili rose to his knees, pulled Kili’s shirt off, and gave him a push. Kili fell back with a grunt, and after a quick repositioning of legs, Fili was straddling his waist. Fili’s haste bled away when he got a good look at Kili, though.

Kili had told him a few scrapes and bruises, and it was the truth. Seeing them there etched so vividly on Kili’s skin made it all seem to much more real, somehow. Stricken, he froze, staring until Kili said his name.

Fili took Kili’s arm and laid a kiss on the deep scratch laid across the inside of the elbow. He released it, then bowed down to kiss the bruise below Kili’s collarbone. It was small but dark, and looked like it may have been made with a sword hilt. Next he kissed the shallow cut on Kili’s side, low enough to almost be on his hip. He rose to his hands and knees and laid his forehead against Kili’s sternum. He rejoiced in the sound of Kili’s heartbeat for a moment before taking a shuddering breath and whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Kili tangled his fingers in Fili’s hair and asked, “Why?”

“I was too slow. If I was faster, maybe you wouldn’t have been hurt.”

“We don’t know that.” When Fili didn’t react, Kili gave his hair a sharp yank. Fili looked up with a hiss of pain and Kili told him, “We don’t know the ifs. If you weren’t there I might have died. If you had done something differently you might have died.” Kili squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he reopened them, they shimmered with unshed tears. His voice was softer when he said, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Looks like you’re stuck with me for a while,” Fili teased. It paid off when Kili gave him a smile. A bit weak and watery, but still a smile. He leaned forward and kissed Kili.

Kili caught Fili’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. He let go of Fili’s hair and ran his hands over Fili’s back before pulling away enough to say, “We are both wearing way too much clothing.” He rolled his hips up to illustrate his point.

Fili sat up and pulled his shirt off as he ground down against Kili. His earlier sense of urgency came back and it seemed as if Kili felt it too. With a bit of flailing and kicking, and a couple of winces when bruises or aches were roughly handled, whispered apologies between hasty kisses, and the sound of one ripped seam, finally they were naked.

Still straddling Kili, Fili rutted against him until Kili wrapped a hand around them both. Fili stilled then, enjoying the silken hardness of Kili’s cock pressed against his own, and the callused hand sliding up and down their combined lengths. In no time at all, Kili bucked under him and came. He didn’t stop though, using the scalding slick to ease his way as he tightened his grip and kept stroking. Fili came with a background of whispered endearments and his own harsh breathing.

After they finished, Fili looked at Kili’s chest painted in pearlescent stripes of their pleasure and told him, “You’re a mess.”

Kili grinned up at him and said, “I’m not complaining. Hand me my shirt, please.”

Fili moved to sit beside him and obliged. Kili used the shirt to sponge off the worst of the mess and cleaned Fili up too. He leaned over and gave Fili a peck on the cheek and said, “I’m going to go wash up.”

Fili nodded and Kili used his shoulder as leverage to stand up. With a wide yawn, he started making his way to the bathroom as he said, “When I get out let’s take a nap, okay?”

“Okay.” Fili watched Kili walk to the bathroom, admiring the view, before he lay back with a smile. It was good to be home.


	24. Chapter 24

Fili couldn’t settle down. He knew he was being ridiculous even as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He knew there was an increased guard presence around the council chambers, and he knew no one was being admitted. Kili had a dagger in his boot and another knife at his waist that was almost long enough to be a sword. He knew that because he had picked out the weapons and helped secure them. Kili was safe at work. He went over this litany again as he kept pacing.

Before he left that morning, Kili kissed him and reassured him that things were as safe as possible. Fili had walked with him to the council chamber doors, and gotten another kiss to soothe his worries. It hadn’t helped, and he knew he was fussing like a mother hen. It was Kili’s first day back to work after the attack, though. Fili felt like he earned the right to fret a bit.

Kili suggested he go to the training grounds and get out of the room for a while. Fili knew that at this time of day, the grounds would be full of dwarflings having lessons. They would all be full of questions about what happened and where he’s been, especially that little one who questioned everything. Fili wasn’t up to the scrutiny right now.

The only reason he wasn’t waiting outside of the council chambers was because Kili had specifically asked him not to do so. Even with that, he debated ignoring the spirit of the request and waiting down the hall, but still within sight. After some internal debate, he decided it might make Kili feel as if Fili didn’t trust the guards, or worse, Kili’s assurances or abilities.

So he came back to their room where he was chiding himself yet again to quit worrying because everything was fine. The assailants were dead, the guards were more than capable of handling any sort of emergency, and everyone was safe.

His heart stopped when a heavy banging sounded from the door. It was too early for the servants to bring lunch, and Kili wouldn’t knock. His dread intensified when he opened the door to see Thorin standing there.

“Kili’s in the council meeting,” Fili blurted out, half question and half statement. It wasn’t until he saw Thorin’s look of surprise that he thought he should have waited for Thorin to say something first.

Before Fili could apologize, Thorin’s look changed to one of understanding. He said, “Kili’s still there and he’s fine. He should be back soon.” A small smile at Fili’s sigh of relief before he asked, “May I come in?”

“Oh! Yes, of course, please come in.” Fili held the door open and stepped back to allow Thorin to enter. “Kili said he’d be back after the council was over.”

“Actually, I came to talk to you,” Thorin said as he took a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

“Me? Why?” Fili frowned and then hastily tacked on, “My lord.”

Thorin had always made him uncomfortable. Today was no exception. Thorin stared at him long enough that Fili started to fidget before he said, “Kili told me what happened when he was attacked.”

Fili shrugged and stared at his feet before he thought that might not be enough of a response. He muttered, “Yes, my lord.” Then he took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable questions.

Only they didn’t come. Instead Thorin told him, “I owe you my thanks. If not for you, Kili might have been killed.”

Fili could feel his face heating up, and knew he was blushing. Still staring at his feet, he said, “Anyone would have done the same.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. But you were the one who saved him. Do you care for my nephew?”

A quick glance showed that Thorin didn’t look angry or disapproving, only curious. Fili felt like his face was on fire as he said, “Yes, my lord.”

“Good, I’m glad. I’d like to thank you formally.”

“There’s no need for that.” At any moment his hair would start to smoke.

“I know there isn’t a need, but I’m the king, so what I say goes.”

Fili said, “I can see where Kili gets the attitude.” As it dawned on him what he just said and who he said it to, he started stammering an apology.

Thorin laughed and stood up. “I prefer to think he gets it from his grandfather.”

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” There was no way a slave would eat with a king, but the servants were bringing a meal for two. His portion could go to Thorin and he could go eat somewhere else. Maybe he should have offered to send for tea? Fili still was unsure about the etiquette of these things with Thorin.

“No, thank you. I’ll let you know when the ceremony is planned.” On his way to the door, he clapped Fili on the shoulder.

After closing the door behind Thorin, Fili sat at his desk. What exactly was a formal thank you ceremony? Was it anything like Kili’s birthday? Well, whatever it was, he would probably need a new outfit for the occasion. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the obnoxious little tailor. Maybe this time he could go to the one that did his regular clothes.

***

The next day, after Kili left, there was a knock on the door. Even Kili couldn’t manage to find too much trouble in the fifteen minutes or so since he walked out the door, but Fili’s stomach still did a little flip. When he opened the door, Nori surprised him by jerking him into a hug.

After Nori squeezed hard enough to force a grunt from Fili, he pulled back and grabbed Fili’s shoulders. “Never again, do you hear me? Don’t ever do anything like that again! You had me worried stiff!”

“Nice to see you too, Nori,” Fili said.

Giving Fili a shake, Nori said, “Of course it’s nice to see you, you idiot!” He threw up his hands and pushed past Fili into the room. With a theatrical flounce, he took a seat and gave Fili an arch look. “Aren’t you going to offer me tea or something to settle my frazzled nerves?”

“I can send for tea, but it’s still too early for the something. Besides, you aren’t frazzled. You never get frazzled.” Fili took a seat across from Nori.

With a sigh, Nori slung one leg over the arm of the chair. “Well, maybe not frazzled, but you and Kili certainly got me worked up. Can you please try to avoid assassins and jail in the future?” He batted his eyelashes.

Grinning at the winsome look, Fili assured him, “If we can, we will.”

Dropping the act, Nori sat up and said, “What happened?”

“You mean you haven’t heard all about it yet? I’m shocked,” Fili said.

“I’ve heard Kili’s story, and what the guards say. You were the only one who was there and awake, though. What really happened?”

Nori leaned forward and listened attentively while Fili told his tale again, and for what he hoped was the last time. When he finished, Nori leaned back with a frown.

Nori tented his fingers and stared at Fili. “One of them had been following Kili, right? And the other approached you before?” When Fili agreed, Nori’s frown deepened.

“What have you heard?” 

“Nothing reliable. Gossip has it as everything from a group of renegades to some sort of insane cult determined to destroy the line of Durin. My sources can’t chase down the rumors though.”

By now Fili knew better than to ask about Nori’s sources. He wouldn’t get a straight answer anyway. “Let me know if you hear anything, okay?”

“Oh, but I have heard something!” Nori straightened up and gave Fili a mischievous grin. “Plans are being made for a formal ceremony for a certain king to give his eternal gratitude to someone we know!”

“He was just here yesterday!” Fili protested. “How did you hear about it so fast?” He sighed when Nori flapped a hand at his question. “Yes, Thorin said something like that. Should I order a new outfit?”

With a moue of distaste, Nori said, “Absolutely not. You have no fashion sense. I’ll go with you and help you pick something.”

“Thanks, Nori. I knew I could count on you,” Fili said.

For the first time since coming in the door, Nori gave Fili a genuine smile. “That’s what friends are for.”


	25. Chapter 25

Over breakfast one day, Kili asked Fili, “Are you tired of working with the dwarflings?”

“What makes you ask that?” Fili asked.

“It’s been over a week since the attack and you haven’t gone back to the training grounds,” Kili pointed out before taking a bite.

Fili hadn’t gone much of anyplace, really. He went with Nori to the tailor and ordered a new outfit, and went to the café to say hello to Dori. That was it. He picked at a bit of toast and said, “I haven’t felt like it. That’s all. Why?”

“I was just wondering.”

Fili looked up to see Kili giving him an understanding look. They both knew he wasn’t talking about the dwarflings when he said, “I don’t know if I’m up dealing with that yet.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want,” Kili said, reaching over and giving Fili’s hand a squeeze. “But if you want to, it’s going to get harder the longer you wait.”

Fili nodded, and Kili let the topic drop.

After Kili had gone to work and the servants cleared away the breakfast dishes, Fili stood in front of the fire. He knew the schedules, and right now no one should be in the training grounds except for one person. With a decisive nod, he decided Kili was right. It was time to clear the air.

Dwalin was there, inspecting the training weapons for damage. Fili said nothing as he approached, watching the bald head bent over a wooden sword.

Without looking up, Dwalin said, “Here to spar?”

That wasn’t why he came. But now that he was here, Fili didn’t know what to say or where to start. He hadn’t trained in days though, so he answered, “Might as well.”

Dwalin set the sword aside, went to the racks along the wall, and pulled down two staves. He tossed one to Fili.

Fili caught it, and backed up before shifting into position and waiting.

After an experimental twirl of his staff, Dwalin adjusted his grip and said, “You know, I’ve been expecting you.”

“Oh?” Fili’s eyes flicked between Dwalin’s face and chest, waiting for the tell-tale shift of weight that would precede the attack.

Dwalin didn’t disappoint. He lunged forward and swung one end of the staff at Fili’s head. Fili dodged it and the staff swung harmlessly past. Dwalin stepped back.

“Of course. Some dwarves might have avoided me after what happened. Not you, though. You aren’t a coward, that’s for sure.” Dwalin took a step to his left.

Fili mirrored him and they started circling. Fili tried to school his features but he knew his lip was curling up. Something about Dwalin’s nonchalant attitude had popped the lid off his emotions, which had been tightly sealed away. Now he was furious, and he needed to regain control before one of them got hurt.

“Not a coward, but you thought I’d conspire to stab Kili in the back if I got a chance,” Fili said. He didn’t give Dwalin a chance to reply before attacking. He snapped one end of his staff at Dwalin’s knee. When that was blocked, he swung the other end around at Dwalin’s ribs.

After blocking that blow, Dwalin stepped back and said, “Not really.”

“Not really?” Fili realized he had dropped his guard and lifted the staff back up, but he couldn’t shake his disbelief. “What do you mean not really?”

“I had to make sure, didn’t I?” Dwalin raised his eyebrows and with a shrug he said, “You were only locked away for a couple of days. It isn’t like you were tortured.”

Fili couldn’t read if Dwalin was trying to goad him, or if he believed what he said. It didn’t matter, because his temper snapped. He attacked with a swift twirl of his staff, putting Dwalin on the defensive.

‘You don’t think that was torture?” Fili yelled before swinging at Dwalin’s head. There was a loud crack of wood when Dwalin blocked the blow and Fili saw a thick splinter fly away. That didn’t stop him. He swung at Dwalin’s knee, still yelling. “You told me Kili was dying!” A swing at Dwalin’s ribs followed by a thud. Fili didn’t know if the blow was blocked or not. “You told me he thought I betrayed him!” A swift jab at Dwalin’s face with the butt of the staff. Dwalin dodged it and Fili was still angry. “You told me I was going to be executed! And then you turned around and told me it was all a lie!”

A wild overhand swing had Dwalin ducking and scowling. With no warning, he dropped his staff and bent over, rushing forward and driving his shoulder into Fili’s stomach.

Fili had no time to brace for it, and the blow drove the air from him in a whoosh. He didn’t go down, though. Instead he folded over Dwalin’s back, locked his hands together, and brought them down hard. He was trying for the kidneys but his aim was off. One of Dwalin’s knees bucked and he staggered. Fili’s feet were back on the ground and he raised his arms for another strike at Dwalin’s unprotected back. Before he could deliver the blow, Dwalin recovered and drove his shoulder into Fili’s stomach again. Instead of trying to tackle him this time, Dwalin stood up, grabbing Fili’s hips and lifting him from the ground. With a grunt, Dwalin slammed him down.

Fili landed on his back with a dull thud. The impact knocked the wind out of him. While he was stunned and trying to remember how to breathe, Dwalin flipped him on to his stomach and jerked one of his arms up by the wrist. Fili tried to struggle, but Dwalin moved to sit across his thighs and pressed one thick forearm into the back of his neck. Fili wound up pinned down with his face in the dirt, gasping for air under Dwalin’s heavy weight. His free hand scrabbled for leverage but it was useless.

“Damn it, Fili, stop!” Dwalin snapped, sounding a bit breathless himself. “Stop and think for a minute!”

Fili quit struggling to get free, but he was still tense. If Dwalin’s grip slipped, he’d take the opportunity. He was catching his breath, but the words Dwalin said started to sink in. “Think about what?”

Dwalin’s grip on Fili never wavered as he said, “Look at it from my point of view. You are around Kili when he eats and sleeps. You bathe with him, have sex with him, you see him at his most vulnerable. I didn’t think you had anything to do with the attempt on his life. I still don’t. But what kind of guard would I be if I let you waltz back in there after an attempt on Kili’s life without making sure he was safe? What would you have done in my position?”

Fili frowned. He understood Dwalin’s point, but still he asked, “And what about your little speech about me not handling so much as a butter knife and flaying me alive?” That had been eating at him since he was caught holding swords and surrounded by dead bodies.

“You were a fighter I didn’t know or trust. Was I supposed to give you access to weapons?”

“And now? Still planning on flaying me?”

“No, I’m not going to flay you. You haven’t given me any reason to not trust you.” Dwalin sighed and sounded exasperated when he asked, “Can I let you up now? Or do you still plan on trying to beat me to death?”

Fili couldn’t quite keep the surly tone out of his voice when he replied, “I’m done for now.”

That made Dwalin laugh. “At least you’re honest.” He let Fili go and stood up.

Fili rose to his hands and knees, pausing to spit out the dirt in his mouth before shifting into a sitting position. He watched Dwalin limp over to the bench and sit down.

Dwalin grimaced and rubbed his hip. “You kick like a mule.”

“Sorry,” not sounding contrite at all. Fili stood up and started dusting himself off. It figured. One of the few times he didn’t take off his shirt before sparring, and Dwalin planted him in the dirt. He was filthy and needed to go change. Without a word, he started for the door.

Before he made it out of the training grounds, Dwalin called after him, “The little ones have been asking about you. They’re wondering where you are. Should I tell them you’ll be back?”

Fili glanced over his shoulder. He knew it was an invitation, and probably as close to an apology as he would ever get from the gruff dwarf. “Yeah, I’ll be here tomorrow.”

That got a smile and a wave from Dwalin. Fili returned it and then headed home. He should have enough time to take a bath before Kili returned.


	26. Chapter 26

“Stop fussing Fili, you look good,” Nori scolded as he slapped at Fili’s hands.

“Sorry,” Fili muttered, but he was unable to resist one last tug at his shirt. Another glance in the mirror told him Nori was right. The russet tunic made his hair seem brighter, and the fit was snug enough to emphasize his broad shoulders and muscular arms. The thick leather belt showcased his narrow waist and the flare of his hips. The fawn colored trousers clung to his legs until they tucked into the dark brown leather boots, trimmed with a light brown fur along the top.

Instead of intricate braids, Nori decided to keep Fili’s hair simple. He had braided the top part in a simple plait hanging down Fili’s back, and left the rest unbound. No goo or gold dust this time, no jewelry either. Fili could have been any dwarf, nothing to distinguish him as a slave at all.

He’d been fretting over this whole ceremony thing for days now. Asking Kili provided no information. Kili had just shrugged and said he didn’t know. Nori was unsure what to expect too, since he had never seen a ceremony like this and his sources were of little help. Fili knew Thorin had approved of his outfit for the occasion, and he learned that from the tailor. He knew it was to be held in the throne room, and it was to be an open ceremony so anyone who wanted could watch. That was about all he knew.

Of course, he couldn’t think of who might want to watch. What could a formal thank you consist of, anyway? A short speech from Thorin, maybe a few words from Kili, and that would be it. Someone might show up for the novelty of seeing the king, and Nori said he’d be there. It seemed like a lot of fuss for something inconsequential though.

Kili was called away earlier, but said he would send someone for Fili when it was time. Nori had shown up shortly after that to help Fili dress. He pointed out that he could dress himself, but Fili was glad for the company. It was keeping him from climbing the walls from nerves.

“I don’t see why we have to do this at all,” Fili said for at least the third time.

“Because Thorin’s the king and he wanted to do it,” Nori pointed out again. He was starting to sound like it was trying his patience.

“Sorry,” Fili apologized. “I’m just nervous about this whole thing.”

“Don’t be.” Nori took Fili’s shoulders and gave him a serious look. “Think of it like this: if nothing else, it’ll be good to have the formal gratitude of the king of Erebor. You never know, it might come in handy if you get into trouble one day.”

Fili said, “Excuse me? I’m not the one who was in a tavern brawl last week.”

“At least I have fun,” Nori said with an unrepentant grin.

Fili rolled his eyes but his retort was cut off by a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to find Dwalin standing there.

After a nod of greeting, Dwalin said, “They’ve sent for you. Ready?”

Fili nodded and followed Dwalin, Nori trailing behind them. Fili may have been too jittery to talk, but Nori had no such problems.

“Do you know what Thorin has planned?” Nori asked Dwalin.

“He’s been keeping quiet about it,” Dwalin groused. With a glance at Nori he asked, “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Waiting for you, handsome,” Nori batted his eyelashes as he simpered.

Dwalin blushed but sounded unimpressed when he said, “Well, you’ll have to go around to the public entrance with everyone else.”

“Of course,” Nori said. He gave Fili a sincere smile before turning and walking down a different hall.

Dwalin watched him go, muttering, “I don’t trust that one.”

“Why not?” Fili asked.

“He’s got tongs in too many forges. He knows too much and I can’t figure out how he does it.”

“He’s got a lot of friends.”

“No one has that many friends. Come on.” Dwalin led the way down a hall Fili didn’t recognize. They stopped outside a door and Dwalin said, “You’re to stand beside me until Thorin calls for you. Ready?”

Fili swallowed hard and nodded.

Before opening the door, Dwalin gave him a reassuring smile. “Just do as Thorin says and you’ll be fine. It’ll be over before you know it. You’re used to doing things in front of crowds. At least this time you don’t have to fight anyone, right?”

“A fight would be easier,” Fili said.

“Yeah, well, I don’t recommend starting one.” Dwalin laughed at Fili’s scathing look and asked again, “Ready now?”

“Yes.” Fili didn’t want to admit that Dwalin’s teasing helped, but it could probably be read on his face.

Dwalin opened the door wide, and entered the room. Fili followed a step behind.

Fili had never been in the throne room of Erebor before. He wasn’t expecting it to be so big. The walk seemed to take forever before Dwalin stopped.

And he definitely didn’t expect so many people. What were they all doing here? A surreptitious look around showed Nori, standing beside Dori and Ori. He saw other faces he recognized, too. There was the banker standing next to Kili’s healer. A few guards he sometimes sparred with were scattered through the crowd. Up front stood at least a dozen dwarflings, and that little mouthy one was giving him a gap-toothed grin. When he saw he had Fili’s attention, he nudged his closest companion and started waving. Soon all the dwarflings were waving frantically and giggling. Fili gave them a small wave in return and it only encouraged them. He motioned for them to stop and it didn’t help.

With a roll of his eyes, Dwalin said, “Ignore them and they’ll quit.”

Fili took the advice. He turned away from the crowd and faced the throne. He murmured, “Why are they here?”

“What was I supposed to do? Forbid them from coming? Not likely. I’d have had to throw them in a cell.” At a loud whisper, Dwalin threw a glare over his shoulder at the dwarflings. Once they saw it, the dwarflings settled down.

“Shouldn’t they be training now?”

The glare turned on Fili. “Yes. With you.”

Feeling a bit like a dwarfling himself, Fili pointedly didn’t look at Dwalin. Instead he saw Kili.

Kili was standing beside the throne. He was dressed regularly except for the raven pendant and diadem he had worn at his feast. He caught Fili’s eye and winked. At least, that was what Fili thought it was supposed to be. It was more like some sort of weird grimace.

Fili bit his lip to stifle his laughter and looked away. He heard Dwalin sigh and mutter something under his breath.

The doors behind the throne opened, and two guards walked in. They stopped beside the doors, holding them open as Thorin came into the room. Once he passed, the guards closed the doors again and followed him. They stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne, taking position to either side.

Thorin ascended the steps and the watching crowd grew quiet. By the time he reached the top, even the dwarflings had stilled. Thorin leaned over and murmured something to Kili before turning to face the crowd.

Today Thorin had on his ring of office and crown, but otherwise he was dressed much like Kili. That made Fili feel better, like this was something informal regardless of the pomp surrounding it.

“Citizens of Erebor,” Thorin began with his voice pitched to carry. “We are here to inform you of an assault on the royal family. Crown Prince Kili, heir to the throne of Erebor and my sister-son, was attacked by a gang of assassins while passing through the back halls. Far from any guards, he was unarmed and alone except for one dwarf. His slave, also unarmed, single-handedly defeated them and rescued his prince. Fili, property of Kili, come before me.”

Fili could feel his face burning. Thorin made it sound much more dramatic than it really was. Dwalin gave him an unsubtle nudge and he stepped forward. He walked until he reached the steps at the foot of the throne and then stopped.

“Kneel,” Thorin commanded.

Fili sank to his knees and lowered his head. He could hear Thorin descend the steps. When he saw Thorin’s boots step down and stop in front of him, he closed his eyes and waited.

“You have been a loyal servant of Kili, putting his welfare above that of your own. You have been a devoted slave, and now you have saved his life,” Thorin said. “In doing so, you have gone above and beyond the duties anyone expected from you, and you have earned my undying gratitude. Nothing can repay you for the life of my sister-son, but I offer you this in return.”

A heavy weight settled around Fili’s neck and another thumped down on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a thick gold chain, at the bottom of which dangled an obsidian raven pendant outlined in gold.

Above him Thorin intoned, “I bid you, Fili, rise as a friend of the crown and a free citizen of Erebor.”

Fili heard Nori’s whoop behind him but he ignored it. His eyes shot up and met Thorin’s. Thorin gave a nod and held out his hand. Fili was dumbfounded but he took it and allowed Thorin to pull him to his feet.

“Th- thank you,” Fili stammered.

Thorin gave him a hint of a smile. “You’re welcome,” he murmured for only Fili to hear. “Now go stand by Kili.”

Kili had come down the steps and was standing to the side. With a wide grin he held out his hand to Fili.

Fili shuffled forward on numb feet and took it. He was glad Kili held on, otherwise he might have fallen over. Thorin was saying something else to the crowd, but it didn’t register at all. Instead he whispered to Kili, “Did you know he was going to do this?”

Kili shushed him and squeezed his hand.

“There will continue to be an increased guard presence until we are assured that there will be no more attacks against the crown or the people of Erebor,” Thorin was saying. “I thank you for your patience and service. May Mahal bless us and uphold us all.” With a wave to the crowd and a nod to Kili, Thorin turned and left the way he came.

Once the doors closed, Fili turned to Kili and asked again, “Did you know he was planning this?”

“No, not until he got here and told me. I was as surprised as you,” Kili said. He leaned forward a bit to look at the necklace.

Fili looked down at it again too, unable to believe it was true. Before he had time to think about it, Nori came rushing up and caught him in an exuberant hug, lifting him from the ground. He objected with a breathless laugh and Nori dropped him back down.

“You’re free!” Nori shouted and caught him in a hug again.

“He’s not deaf, Nori,” Dori said before giving Fili a smile.

Behind Dori was Ori, and then Dwalin, and then a herd of dwarflings. It seemed like half the mountain wanted to shake his hand and offer their congratulations. Fili was still stunned and this all seemed unreal. Finally the crowd thinned out and started to lose interest. Fili pressed a hand to his chest and felt the pendant there against his shirt.

“Well?”

Fili looked up and Kili was in front of him. “Well what?”

Raising a brow, Kili asked, “What would you like to do now as a free dwarf? We could go get an ale, or something to eat if you like. Want to do something to celebrate?”

Another quick glance at his pendant and then Fili said, “Yes.”

“What would you like to do?” Kili asked.

With a meaningful look at the dwarflings still running around, Fili said, “Maybe I could show you. In private.”

With a blinding grin, Kili nodded and offered his hand. “By all means. I’m sure I’d be willing to see whatever you want to show me.”

Fili took the offered hand and gave Kili a quick peck on the cheek before leading him away from the throne. Once they were away from the remaining crowd, he told Kili, “Let’s go back to our room.”

Kili raised Fili’s hand and gave it a quick kiss. Then he linked arms with Fili and said, “Where ever you want to go, _azyungel_. I love you.”

“I love you too.” With a smile he led Kili home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
